The New King of Erebor
by dwarfsmut
Summary: Thranduil invades Erebor and claims his prizes
1. Chapter 1

It had been the dead of night when they arrived. No one had noticed them slip past the borders, shimmering silver against the starless shroud of black, like deadly spectres seeking their pray. Eyes acute and glowing, familiar with the dark; and bodies' swift and nimble. Citron hair and alabaster skin, reeking of ancient glade and sodden leaf, bow strings taught and silver knives begging to be whetted with Dwarvish filth and blood.

Not the guards on the night watch. Not the children who had stayed up far too late to whisper and giggle against their mother's orders. Not even the King.

No one had noticed them arrive, not until it had been too late.

The prince himself had been fast asleep, peacefully lost inside the distorted world of dreams, when the drums and horns signalling an invasion had torn him cruelly from slumber.

Thorin had barely snatched up his sword from beside his bed – where he always kept it, just in case a situation such as this ever presented itself – and rushed from his chambers when he was ambushed.

Clever, was the word that swept through Thorin's mind, as two icy towering figures beat him to the ground. They've probably already taken out all of the guards and set off the alarm themselves; and all to draw me out. The bastards aren't as dim as I thought.

A sharp elbow slammed down into Thorin's skull and his vision disappeared for a second, replaced for but a moment by fluorescent echoes of his two assailants, glimmering through the sudden darkness.

His head woozy, teetering from side to side, and his vision flitting off and on, like a candle fluttering against light breath; Thorin felt his arms being bound behind his back with tight, jerky movement's and dancing fingers that the prince found himself helpless against. Though the ability to think straight had been ripped away from him by the elves' assault, Thorin knew the twists and turns of his family's halls better than anyone else he knew, and it came to no surprise when the elves began dragging him to the throne room.

Once he was navigated through the halls of Erebor, Thorin did not need his once-keen sight, nor his right mind, to guess that they would not be alone, and he was right. A preternatural phantom that sat tall and straight, content with beguiling mock, in his grandfather's throne, greeted them with a small nod of his head.

The two Elvish guards restraining Thorin jammed the hilts of their knives into his back, forcing him down on his knees, such an degrading position for him to experience in his own home. The intricately carved metal of the hilt felt cold and perverse through the thin flesh of the prince's nightshirt; it was wrong for such a beautifully crafted article to be exploited in such a barbaric manner, and yet this was the purpose it had been designed to be used for.

Thorin blinked away the returning darkness, doggedly persistent to stay conscious in front of the obvious leader of his enemies.

The king was unlike any other elf Thorin had ever seen and he resented him on first sight. The not-so-subtle leer contorting thin, pink lips; the flawless glass skin stretched taut over impossible cheekbones; the pointed chin elevated high in wretched vanity; eyes of ice, fingers of ivory, hair of threaded silver, and a constant aura of narcissistic, powerful, ageless beauty that made Thorin sick to his stomach. Not to mention the stench of flora and young wood and sweet wine that sliced through the air, lingering like a poison in the back of Thorin's throat.

A ghostly whisper passed through the air like a soft breeze, and a thin, spiting smile curled the King's lips. "You may leave us." With a small flick of a narrow wrist, the guards were dismissed.

Slender, endless legs carried the King in all his glory, to stand over his prize. He slid through the air like a radiant ghost, a pearly dream, a silver nightmare.

Thorin shivered and shrunk under the Elvenking's intense, narrowed gaze, feeling it wash over his body, studying and noting every crevice, every scar, every detail. He could feel how the King looked down upon him with the amused and patronising pity than was often used to look upon young children and he was no child. The prince, still weary and broken from sleep and the pulsing agony in the back of his head, delved deep within himself to draw up the scraps of strength he still had to spit at the King's feet, and ward him off with the feeble swipe of his hand.

"What do you want with me, elf," Thorin asked, his voice a low, gravely rumble. The Elvenking's lips pursed for a moment, and then curled back over his teeth, like a cat, in that same sinister smirk.

In grand, glorious dichotomy, the King's Elven lisp was a honeyed, unwavering purr to Thorin's heated growl. "The same thing I want with your mountain, dwarf." The name-calling was accompanied with a slick grin, mocking almost, and dripping with childish glee. This was a game to him, was it now? Well, Thorin was certainly not going to play along. "Possession." Thorin swallowed thickly as the obvious word finally found its way into the light. The Elvenking continued, noticing and delighting in Thorin's discomfort.

"Does one not always take an interest in owning new toys? In controlling and bending them to their every desire? Is that not a King's job, to mould his kingdom in his own image, to make it great?"

"You are no king," Thorin hissed, spitting once more at the Elvenking's daintily clad feet.

At once the King's long, white fingers planted themselves in the sleep-mussed, ebony mess of Thorin's hair and the dwarf's head was jerked back. "And you are no kingdom, yet I still intend to mould, to control, and to possess you."

Thorin's neck tingled as the elf's breath crawled over his skin. He shifted back uncomfortably, feeling the elf's hand ease its grip on his locks and gracefully guide him back further. The dwarf prince smirked in defiance, thinking the Elvenking was backing down from his taunting demeanor.

"It did not occur to me that elves were so unsatisfied with their women that they'd turn to another race for nightly comforts. I pray Mahal has spared your elk from you lechery unless it was he who reaped the benefits..."

Thorin stifled a tremble from his body at the slight curl of the elf's lips. They pursed as the glossy blue eyes stared into the dwarfs'. The elf made no motion to respond to the dwarf's implication and allowed for an awkward silence to fill the hall. Thorin gulped by impulse, trying to keep a hardened glare without revealing his discomfort. The Elvenking raised his brow while he tilted his head to gesture his next action. Thorin let out a gasp as his hair was yanked back and his balance was thrown with it. The elf's fingers untangled themselves from his hair as he fell to the floor.

The dwarf grunted on impact and coughed when a stern force pressed down on his rib cage. Graceful words stung his ear as they spewed out of the elf's elegant mouth. Thorin looked up, eyeing the intricately designed boot pushing into this body. The dwarf looked to the elf but the Elvenking was speaking to his guards.

Thorin couldn't care to understand the hideous language, but his position beneath the elf was less becoming. The elf's power over him insulted his dwarvish pride. He waited until the elf's eyes were upon his own once again to watch him spit on the elf's refined boot. Unfortunately he was met with that same smirk that plagued his mind of ill thoughts. The elf knew he was in complete control over the dwarf and no amount of insult from the captured prince would sway him to relinquish that power.

Thorin tried to stay in control of his boiling emotions that flustered at the lack of response. The elf removed his boot from the dwarf's body and Thorin seized the moment get himself up. The moment he turned on his side to scramble to his feet was met with the elf's boot returning to slide across his nightwear to remove the dwarf's spit while pushing the dwarf over to his stomach. The cold metal of the blunt side of a sword pressed flat against his ear.

Thorin held his breath waiting for the elf's next action. There was a pause and eventually his breath escaped from the prolonged wait. He was sure the elf could feel the slight anticipated tremble his body through the sword. It held perfectly against him without moving an inch. Thorin's patience dwindled as the elf toyed with him.

**"Hurry up elf!"**

The elf let out a smug breath and trailed the swords point down the dwarf's back, drifting over his bound arms. Thorin's spine quivered at the touch until the blade slowly reached near his arse. The blade teasingly drew over one of his curved cheeks. Thorin tightened his muscles, trying to sink further into the floor to distance himself from the blade. He gasped as it pressed into his cloth just above the crease between his cheeks. Thorin's heart beat faster as the painful pause returned. He trembled beneath the blade and made no motion to protest or insult the elf, too distracted by the blade that might slip if he moved.

As time passed and the blade stayed in place, Thorin eventually got used to its presence as his body had grown tired from his constant trembling. His heart returned to normal along with his defiant nature.

"Are you merely enjoying the sight of a race mightier than your own?"

The Elvenking hummed with amusement, the long wait for his guards began to bore him. He kneeled with his blade kept in place and let his delicate finger brush against the prince's arse. Thorin recoiled and winced from his movement urging the blade to poke into him slightly. The elf continued to say nothing as his fingers gently petted the dwarf's clothed skin. Each stroke receiving a sudden twitch from the dwarf's tensing muscles.

"Enough!"

Thorin's voice barely resounded with the strength he meant to put behind it. The constant touches against his rear sending the elf's lecherous thoughts surging through his body.

Finally the guards returned and Thorin watched one bring a basin with towels and the other carrying a clattering chain. The putrid sound of the elf's voice finally came out again as he commanded his elves in his Silvan tongue.

Thorin grit his teeth at the sight of the chain being carried behind them towards the throne where he couldn't see. His ears picked up the sound of the air splitting and the clash of the metal chain against the stone throne in some dishonouring manner. When the sounds faded the guards stood at either side of the dwarf. The blade was removed as they began to cut his cloth with their elvish daggers, fighting against him as he struggled. It was easy for both their size and number. One brought him to his feet by a stern grip on his bound arms. They turned the naked dwarf to face their King who was sitting back on the dwarven throne, fondling a chain that dangled from the tall backed stone that still held the Arkenstone in place.

Thorin didn't have a moment to curse out an insult as his body received a painfully cold splash of water. The dwarf prince inhaled sharply before another splash hit him. The elf responsible held a cloth that they flicked across the basin in their arms, ungracefully towards the captive prince. It seemed highly un-elf like but Thorin was too busy recoiling from the freezing temperatures abruptly hitting his skin. After a few more splashes the elf stopped and brought the horrid basin to rest beside their King's feet. Thorin bit his lip trying to stop shivering in front of the damned elf.

The Elvenking held his bemused smirk as his guards brought his captive prize towards him. He stood and stepped aside, catching the dwarf's eyes glaring at him as his guards forced the dwarf onto the throne by his knees. Thorin's head was pressed against the back of the throne as the rope that bound his hands was untied to change his arms position. The guards adjusted his limbs so they could hang above his head from the chain.

Thorin felt the elves withdraw from his body and walk around the throne. For a moment he realized his position, bent over on his knees giving a perfect view for the perverted elf. His thoughts were jarred when the chain hoisted his body up unexpectedly, lifting him to his feet. The Arkenstone glimmered in front of his face. Thorin hissed at this defilement of his grandfathers throne.

Grandfather!

Thorin was too caught off guard by the elf's taunts to consider what might have happened to his family. He turned his head to slightly look over his shoulder, just barely seeing the top of the Elvenking's head reach the corner of his eye.

**"What have you done with them!"**

Thranduil was speaking with his guards when the prince's sudden shout broke through their conversation. He glanced at the dangling prince and continued to speak quietly to his guards.

*Cursing in Khuzdul*

The elf's guards left the hall and Thorin could hear their king walk over to the throne. Sounds of water drops sent a shudder through his body as the elf picked up the cloth from the icy water. Thorin's voice trembled but he needed an answer.

**"What have you done with King Thror!"**

Thorin's body jerked when the elf's gentle hand sneaked around his stomach, heating his shivering skin beneath it. His back heated slightly from the close distance as the elf's lips neared his ears without touching him.

"Your stubborn race is waiting in my dungeons for my judgement. I must say it will be a prolonged wait as I've found their treasure is offering hours upon days of entertainment."

Thorin snarled and hissed as his rage took over and he spat out in Khuzdul by accident.

The Elvenking smirked and drew the cold cloth up the dwarf's stomach. The dwarf hatefully recoiled back into the elf's warm body. Thorin hissed as his body refused to back away from the elf as the cloth gently slid back down and away from him. The elf's hand curved around his abs to wipe away the shivering bumps.

**"Get away!"**

Thorin cursed when the elf withdrew from his body to gather more water. His teeth chattered uncontrollably knowing it was going to touch him again.

"If I am so kind to offer my sincere advice, it may benefit their sentencing if their prized prince curbed his tongue when in his King's presence."

**"You're not my King!"**

Thorin launched his leg to deliver a harsh kick, the force of the motion allowed the chain to twist along with his body. Unfortunately the elf had the upper hand and caught the dwarf's ankle, bringing it up higher and watching the dwarf try to keep his balance on his toes, back pressing into the throne. The elf took a moment to admire the sight of his two prizes, the Arkentone shining just above the dwarf's curved locks. The terror stricken expression drawn over the prince's face as his leg raised higher, exposing his genitals and leaving him defenseless.

The elf's lips curled with smug delight as he leaned in, continuing to lift the dwarf's leg till it could stretch no more. His eyes lit up while he brought the cool towel to hover just beneath the dwarf's thigh.

"You will call me Master Thranduil my pet, since King displeases you so."

Thorin shuddered a gasp as the towel quickly slid down his thigh and cupped his genitals in the elf's cold grasp. His body erupted in violent shudders, threatening his remaining balance. The cloth was removed but the chill to his skin remained. Thorin's teeth clattered as he tried to glare at the elf. His eyes picked up the sight of the cloth about to return to his nether regions. Thorin winced and turned his head squinting his eyes shut. The chilled feeling didn't come, instead the elf's breath heated his ear.

"Excellent my pet, I was worried submission may not suit your looks but you are more beautiful when you shudder away in acceptance."

Thorin eyes popped open, whipping his head back to meet the elf's too close to his own. Thorin snarled and readied himself to spit at the elf's pretty face. The Elvenking was now experienced with the dwarf's spitting behaviour and ducked down beneath the dwarf's legs and stroked Thorin's genitals again. The unexpected chill threw his head back and disrupted his lewd act. Thranduil had one leg off the throne while he sat on the other, remaining annoyingly graceful as always. He was enjoying the sight beneath the dwarf, fondling the towel to wash from front to back, still holding the dwarf's ankle above his head.

Thranduil let Thorin's leg rest while he soaked the towel again. When he turned back to the dwarf prince he could see Thorin was ready to try again. Thranduil cocked his brow in amusement and walked behind the throne. Thorin hissed as the elf disappeared then grunted when the chain pulled him up higher so only his toes touched the seat. Thranduil reappeared with the same smirk across his face, knowing how little Thorin could struggle against him. He brought his foot to step on the throne and paused infront of the defiant prince.

"Perhaps my pet requires an audience with the former king of his mountain. I would be delighted to summon him if that pleased you."

Thranduil's lips pursed in delight. Thorin gasped in quiet horror at the thought of being displayed in front of his grandfather like this. Thranduil tilted his head mockingly.

"No? That is a disappointment. Perhaps you would like to refrain from your uncouth acts."

Thorin bit his lip, he would have loved to spit on the elf again but feared his grandfather being forced to watch both his throne and grandson be defiled by this perverted elf. Thorin growled and turned his head in acceptance of Thranduil's' terms. Thranduil stepped on the throne to rejoin his prize, standing near the dwarf's side as the cold cloth was brought against the other. Thorin clenched his fists as his body pressed into the elf's heat. Thranduil toyed with his pet, switching his position and forcing the dwarf to recoil into him for heat.

Thorin kept his eyes shut as his body was cleaned to the elf's standards. One last douse and the elf brought the towel against the dwarf's chest. Thorin pressed his back into the throne until the towel was removed, this time replaced by the elf's lips against his skin. Thorin's eyes flew open to see the elf watching him. Thranduil licked his pet's chest to his neck and drew back. Thorin shuddered under the elf's presence. His lips trembling at the thought the elf was going to take his body now. Thranduil brought the cloth to wipe over Thorin's face and rest over his eyes, blinding him to the elf's actions.

Thranduil grabbed the braid at Thorin's beard and tilted his head back, allowing the towel to rest without aid. Thranduil's free hand drifted over the prince's shivering skin, detailing his muscles with great care. The next moment Thorin felt the elf's lips against his own, shifting against his appreciatively. Thorin only responded by tensing his lips shut, but the elf's fingers slipped down his arse and a single finger snuck between the crease. Thorin gasped and found the elf's tongue slipping into his mouth, flicking across his teeth then meeting his tongue. The finger prodded his tightened muscle, forcing him to groan instead of biting the elf's tongue off. It poked and gently fiddled its way to just barely breach him without discomfort.

Thorin's body returned to its trembling state, arching away from the invasive appendage but pushing into the elf's body even more. Thranduil with drew his lips to barely glide across the prince's ear.

"I will cease my advances if you submit and pronounce the words I told you to speak."

Thranduil pulled away to tower over the prince's face watching the dwarf tremble in thought. His finger curled and moved in circles, slowly pushing in a little bit further. Thorin was lost in fear and anger, the elf's intrusion in his body arousing his groin. He was shaming his grandfather with his unwanted erection. But submitting to an elf that defiled his home was unforgivable. Thoughts of the elf thrusting into his body flooded his mind.

No no no no...

Thorin clenched his teeth trying to fight off the thought. His mouth propped open when the elf's tongue trailed over his erect nipple.

**"Master!"**

Thorin was too drowned in fear to realize what he'd shouted. Thranduil's grin grew wider and he removed the towel from Thorin's eyes to look at the terrified blue eyes. He pushed his finger in deeper with a bemused look. Thorin whimpered, squinting his eyes shut.

**"Thranduil!"**

With that the elf retracted his finger from the dwarf's body and stepped off the throne. Thorin panted from his racing heart, the chain propping him up loosened till he could fall to his knees. Thorin kept his head low, shame washing over him as he realized he willingly accepted being the elf's pet. He bit his lip again but a pale hand gentle brought his chin up to meet the elf's lips nuzzling his cheek. Thorin winced squinting his eyes away from his new master. He could feel the elf smile across his cheek. His stomach clenched, bile building in disgust.

Footsteps entered the hall and the guards returned with their King's requested trinkets. Thorin didn't look at them, he kept his eyes on the mine's wall. He didn't struggle when they hooked a bit of metal around his neck and felt a chain lightly graze his skin. Their next movement stole his attention as a metal ring was clasped around his cock. Thorin shifted back too late, he looked down at the beautifully carved collar around his neck, the thinnest chain he'd ever seen, lightly beaded with blue and green jewels, connecting the collar to the ring around his cock. The guards forced Thorin away from the back of the throne so they could detach the chain and re-attach it to his new collar on the backside.

The guards moved again and one brought the chain over the throne to tighten, keeping Thorin's head up while he was still able to sit. They left without another word and Thranduil's eyes were admiring his race's handiwork. Thorin looked away from the lecherous stare but the heat of the elf's presence returned to his body. Thranduil's hand lightly trailed over the dwarf's cock to trace the ring and follow the chain up his body to meet it neck. He turned the dwarf to face him once again, giving off a satisfied smirk.

"Do you like your new formal attire? My elves crafted it to meet your needs my pet."

Thorin glared and hissed at the elf.

**"MY needs are not of yours elf!" **

Thranduil cocked his brow and gently lifted the delicate chain to pull the dwarf's cock to attention. Thorin's glare narrowed further.

"I suspect Thror would be delighted to find his crown was still able to be passed down to his future heir, despite losing all title to his mountain."

Thorin's eyes flashed in shock. He looked down at the metal on his body, the hue of grey he only remembered on heirlooms as well as the King's crown.

"Mithril..."

Thorin snarled and screamed his anger at the disrespectful elf.

**"YOU BASTARD! YOU DEFILED MY PEOPLE'S HERITAGE!"**

Thranduil's lips pursed.

"Wrong my pet, you defiled them as they are touching your consenting body."

Thranduil chuckled.

"I'm sure your race will have no issues welcoming the newly redesigned crown. Your people have a history of adjusting to any circumstances."

The elf leered over his prey victoriously. Thorin clenched his teeth and launched himself at the elf without any tactic whatsoever. The chain stopped him mid way and pulled him back. Thranduil smiled as he stood.

"Sleep well my pet..."

Thorin screamed and shouted, watching the elf leave him alone in the halls. He continued to scream and curse the elf race until his throat could no longer make a sound. He hissed and looked at his ancestors heirlooms decorating his body. His grandfather's crown melted down for the ring around his cock. Thorin's heart broke at the sight. Tears flooded his eyes as he quietly cried himself to sleep.


	2. Breaking the prince

Thorin woke to a blindfold over his sight. His neck was stiff from the night long position. He could barely turn his head as the chain on his collar loosened from the throne. His hands were bound behind his back and he was hurled off and left to fall on his knees. The putrid sound of the Elvenking wracked his mind his hatred from the defiled metal still attached to his body.

"It is a marvellous sight to see a dwarf kneel so eagerly before their master in the early morning."

Thorin snarled and stood, glaring through the blindfold at what he'd imagined was Thranduil's hideous face.

"**I will spit on your grave elf!"**

The guard's that had bound him kicked the backs of his knees in unison. The pleased sound of the elf's breath sent a visual of Thranduil's smug expression into Thorin's stomach.

"Your height may make you feel like you are already bowing before your master but I will see you on your knees when in my presence"

Thorin snarled a curse and stood.

"**Damned elf!"**

The princeling grunted when his knees were kicked again, sending him back to the stone floor. He was trapped, unable to choose a winning outcome. Thorin knew if he stood he would be kicked back down, but kneeling before a repulsive race infuriated him further. As Thorin paused to consider his options, Thranduil smiled and walked off.

"You will walk behind my every step."

Thranduil continued to walk never looking back at his prized pet. Thorin refused to move but the king's guards picked him up and shoved him forward. The momentum caught him off guard and he stumbled, hitting his head against the ground. The elves hoisted the dwarf back to his feet and shoved him once more. Thorin caught himself this time and stood still, feeling the elves trying to push him forward.

When the prince didn't move the guard's kicked out his knees again and picked him back up in what would become a never-ending cycle unless the dwarf submitted to his masters commands. Thranduil had been absent of the hall for long while as the guards slowly inched Thorin forward. His knees and forehead were bruised from the constant collisions with the floor.

**************************

Thranduil had taken himself to the royal dining hall, waiting patiently as his servants set out cutlery on the long table. He drew his attention to the sound of his pets chain entering the doorway. A perverse smile played across his lips as his prize walked obediently infront of his guards. Thorin snarled at every step his body took in fear, cringing at the thought of itself being kicked down again.

Thorin couldn't tell he was already infront of the Elvenking when his chain went taut and stopped him abruptly. He hissed as his body flinched by reflex from the expected kick that never came. His stomach curled when he felt the heat of the elf nearing his body and lurking beside his ear.

"Behave infront of my guests, pet, or I'll have you over my lap infront of them. My hand to your backside as if you were a disobedient child."

Thorin's snarl was interrupted by the guards who shoved him back to the ground beside the king's chair. He assumed his chain was being tied again as it was lifted behind him. Thorin bit his lip in frustration, unable to fight or stand at his own accord. He jumped in his spot when the elf's delicate fingers grazed his hair.

"**DO NOT TOUCH ME ELF!"**

Thorin stood quickly trying to back away from his unseen enemy. A harsh jerk of his chain brought his head into the solid wood frame of the chair. Thorin grunted trying to shake off the slowly building headache.

Thranduil let out a smug sound and ushered his guards to bring forth his guests. Men of Dale and Laketown entered the room, locked in awe at the beauty of Erebor.

"I did not believe the rumors to be true but this is beyond what my eyes envisioned of this place."

"That greedy race kept such wonders from outsiders for ages! I'm impressed Thranduil!"

A dozen men poured into the room led by the two infront. They took their seats and their leaders noticed the naked dwarf kneeling almost out of sight, a soured look across the dwarf's mouth. Thorin gulped down a bit of bile. Now men were in his home along with the vile elves. His shoulders twitched when he realized he'd been spotted.

"OH! What's this you've got here?"

"You've kept one alive for yourself I see!"

Thorin tried to look in the direction of the two voices, attempting to burn his glare through the blindfold. He would have lunged from his spot, naked or not, to wring their necks but they sat at either side of the table and Thorin couldn't place their position just yet. His growl caught the attention of the other men and Thranduil watched in amusement.

"Ah! Still vicious even when stripped!"

"Ha! I didn't think I'd ever see a dwarf pleasing an elf!"

"Those dwarves are a filthy race who knows how many times they've whored themselves for gold. I bet that old King was sore on his throne after collecting his hoard!"

"**DO NOT SPEAK OF KING THROR YOU ILLUVATAR SHIT!**"

The men went quiet for a moment but the sight of the blinded dwarf hollering insults sent them into a boisterous laughter. Thorin hissed readying himself to throw his body at the bastard men. He couldn't see the wicked smile on Thranduil's face, watching his every move.

As the constant laughter brought the dwarf to stand he found himself dragged away from the table. He kicked and made to scream up his sounds were muffled by a cloth gag to his mouth, tied behind his head. His ankles were chained together, throwing off his balance.

The men stopped laughing to watch and turned their attention to Thranduil who ignored his thrashing pet. The King motioned for his servants to bring their first course so he could being their meeting.

"As it is, I have summoned you all to discuss trade with my new kingdom."

The leaders nodded and their subjects listened quietly to the conversation. Their eyes drifting at times to the still thrashing dwarf being handled by the king's guards. They picked Thorin up and brought him to their still chatting King who leaned back while paying them no attention.

Thorin was placed stomach first against the elf's lap. The chain on his collar pulled his neck forward while his ankles were held down by the other guard. He shifted trying to break free but he was powerless in that position. His squirming torso was pinned by the strength of the King's hand against his back. Thranduil didn't glance down for a moment as he continued his conversation while winding up his hand.

The men couldn't help but grin at the sharp impact to the dwarf's skin. A quiet yelp trickled into their ears and they could tell from the slight curve of the Elvenking's lips he too was enjoying it far more than he revealed.

Thorin's anger diminished with every slap to his arse. He let out a bitter whimper through his gag as he was treated liked child infront of these men. Thranduil's strikes were well paced and unexpected. With ever firm hit, the elf curved his fingers over the dwarf's round cheek and teased to sneak his finger tips down the crease beneath them. Thorin gasped with every threat, flinching away and pressing himself into the elf's lap.

He could hear the men eating dinner as the conversation continued with the dwarf on display. Any numbness to his rear was smoothed out with the gentle palm of the Elvenking stroking up to his tailbone. Thorin held back the tears of his shame and laid still on the elf's lap. Thranduil's strikes became gentler and lengthened out until he kept his hand on the dwarf's rear, gliding his nails gently across the reddened skin.

Thranduil could feel the slightest twitch of his pets hips against his lap as he continued tease the dwarf's skin with his sensual touch. The men had eventually forgotten about the dwarf's presence when their stomachs were filled with ale. The boring talk of trades finally ended and they were allowed to celebrate the dwarves downfall. Thranduil took a moment to eye his obedient pet who had yet to notice the loose chain dangling from his neck and his ankles that were no longer being held down.

Thorin laid there quietly, his mind had drifted out of the room and surrounded himself with his humiliation. There was a wet feel the crept between his cheek that he paid no mind to. It was as gentle as the other touches to his rear that he grown accustomed to. His body twitched slightly with arousal as his ring was circled delicately.

Thranduil continued to arouse his pet until he could feel the dwarf's hardened member slightly thrusting against his thigh. His free hand combed through the prince's dark hair, fiddling with small metal bead. Slowly he slipped his finger into the dwarf's relaxed entrance, careful not to shock the prince from his obedient state. He continued to comb through Thorin's hair, lightly scraping his fingertips against the dwarf's scalp.

As the elf's finger slowly inched inside him, Thorin's walls of humiliation began to meltaway. When the finger curled inside him Thorin jerked his attention back to reality. His body tensed and his muscle closed in around the slick finger. He stayed still as his body trembled on the elf's lap.

Thranduil stopped when his pet noticed his presence inside him and continued to stroke the dwarf's head, clawing down his spine, over the dwarf's bound arms and back again. Thorin's back arched at the elf's nails arousing his skin from his tensed state. The muscle clenched around the elf's finger eventually eased and began to coax the elf further. Thorin's body shuddered lightly as the elf's finger shifted back and forth.

He bit on his gag as trembling breaths huffed out his nostrils. His hips rolled against the elf's lap encouraging faster movement. Thranduil grinned and fingered his pet faster, teasingly letting his fingertip nudge the hidden gland that sent a shudder through the prince's body. Small moans slowly crept through the soaked cloth and soon his pet's muscles relaxed under him, giving off random trembles that died out quickly.

The men took notice of the Elvenking's actions and watched the dwarf curl from the elf's fingers. They licked over their grins and stared and the King who glanced towards them, tilting his head in amusement.

"Does something trouble you?"

The men chuckled in unison.

"I see why you've kept one for yourself. He curls up quite nicely for such a ragged race."

The mans words stunned Thorin from his pleasure. He had forgotten they were still there as he gave into the elf's fingers probing him for all to see. Thranduil curled Thorin's hair around his fingers and slipped another digit inside to distract his pet. Thorin's mind refocused on the slight burn as he was stretched.

"Did you save any for us Thranduil? Or are you going to keep them all to yourself?"

Thorin froze. His family and his kin would be forced into the same position he was in? Thorin breathed out heavily as his heart raced.

I have to save them...

I can't let them be violated...

Thranduil glanced to his pet and cocked his brow, turning back to the men.

"As you've said, I only kept one alive and he is indeed for myself alone."

Thorin inhaled sharply, not taking another breath.

Their dead?...

As his mind raced through his memories of his family, alive and standing beside him safe in their home, his body convulsed in disbelief.

"Chhhh... It figures you would be no different than the dwarves."

The guards in the room drew their daggers to the disrespecting man's neck. The other men stood up grabbing their hilts as more elves swarmed into the room with bow's drawn and arrows ready to pierce through the men's skulls.

The leader of the disrespectful man sighed and glanced to Thranduil.

"It seems it's time for us to leave. Till next time Thranduil."

The man bowed a slight tilt of his head and stood, walking as arrow-tips followed his movement. Thranduil flicked his hand to let group leave in peace and his elves withdrew their weapons and escorted them out of Erebor.

Thranduil hummed and lifted his convulsing pet to sit on his lap. He leaned into Thorin's ear and whispered as his arms wrapped around his treasure.

"I lied. You did not think I would let Men touch my belongings did you?"

Thorin's heart only sped up further.

He's lying... He's already killed them...

Tear's leaked through his cloth as he tried to speak through his muffled gag.

"You...Liar..."

Thranduil smiled and pulled his pet forcefully into his chest. Thorin tried to push away but he was still bound and vulnerable.

"I will let you see your kin on the condition that you will be utterly obedient from this moment forth."

Thorin's body stopped shaking to consider the elf's words.

He's lying... But if they are alive... They could be...

Thranduil untied the blindfold and gag from Thorin's head, letting it fall to the floor. He tilted the dwarf's teared face to meet his eyes.

"What is your answer?"

Thorin looked away still arguing if he could trust the elf. Even if he agreed he would still find out what happened to his family. Thorin gulped and shuttered.

"I accept... Master..."

Thranduil grinned and kissed his pet's head before motioning for his elves to untie the chains at Thorin's ankles. Thorin watched quietly, still sitting on Thranduil's lap. The elf leaned into his ear again and whispered.

"I'll remove the chain on your collar, but if you flee I won't guarantee for kins safety."

Thorin shivered and nodded, keeping his head lowered. The chain on his collar clicked and was handed to a guard. Thranduil placed his hands on Thorin's hips and guided the dwarf off his lap. The prince waited for the elf to walk infront of him and quietly followed behind.

His mind raced as they walked down the long halls towards the dungeon. Would they be alive? Or would he see a horrifying sight?

They stopped before more guards infront of a thick metal door. A guard opened the door and Thorin prepared himself for what may come. They stood at the top of a massive staircase, looking into the vast cavern below. Relieved washed over the prince who fell to his knee's. The captured dwarves were busy working on jewels for the elves, nothing out of the ordinary for dwarves aside from the forced labour, but they were alive nonetheless.

Thorin could see his father and grandfather also put to labour. His sister and brother as well were indeed safe for now.

Thranduil placed his palm on Thorin's shoulder and guided the prince to stand.

"Are you satisfied?"

Thorin nodded with a slight smile, still looking at his kin below. The king walked his pet back out of the dungeon and to his redecorated bedroom. Thorin tried not to feel insulted at the sight of his grandfathers old room. He had to keep his end of the bargain in order to protect his people from being sold off to men.

Thranduil sat on his bed and eyed his pet staring at him. He leaned back on his hands waiting for his prize to keep good on his word. Thorin didn't understand at first. He waited and stared back at the King until his actions sunk in. Thorin clenched his fists and gulped a bit of encouragement into his body. He marched himself infront of the elf and kneeled between the King's legs.

Thranduil cocked his brow and watched as his pet fondled with his clothes and pulled out his softened cock. Thorin stifled his body's trembling and gulped again, sticking his tongue out to erect his King's shaft. His face scrunched in disgust but he reminded himself over and over who he was doing it for. Thranduil's hips rolled towards him and his hair was brushed by the elf's fingers as he swallowed the elf's thick cock.

Thorin grunted trying not to gag and continued to weakly suck on the elf. Thranduil leaned back on his elbow and watched his pet trying to please him. The prince could tell his efforts weren't good enough as they were and he forced himself to try harder, licking his tongue around as he bobbed his head. Thorin sucked harder trying to focus on the elf's tip. Finally a moan left Thranduil's lips and Thorin started to stroke the elf's shaft as he moved his head.

With the firm grip around his cock, Thranduil chuckled a moan, pleased by his pet. He raised himself and pushed Thorin's shoulders back to give the elf room to move further back onto the bed till he could rest against the headboard. Thorin followed and moved back into position, tossing his hair over his shoulder to keep it out of the way. He kissed the side of the elf's shaft and worked his way up till it was in his mouth again.

Thranduil petted his prize and watched as the dwarf became braver with his techniques and changed until the King groaned loudly. The elf's fingers clenched around a braid told Thorin he was close to finishing the King off. As he moved quicker he felt the elf slightly tug him down. Thorin pulled away slightly then stayed still remembering if he failed to please the King he may lose his family.

The elf curled his hips into the dwarf's mouth and Thorin winced as the bitter taste of hot gooey liquid covered his tongue. He pulled himself off and covered his mouth with his hands trying not to throw up. His body twitched as he tried to swallow but his mouth refused to cooperate. He continued to gag until Thranduil's hand pulled his wrists away from his mouth. Thorin squinted at the king before he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He leaned over the bed and belched out the foul taste.

Thorin quickly covered his face again and looked at Thranduil in horror. He crawled over to the king and bowed, burring his head in the bed between his hands.

"Forgive me! I can do better!"

Thorin raised his panicked face to meet the elf's smile. He cringed worrying what harm he brought to his people. Thranduil didn't speak, he only brushed his finger against Thorin's cheek before cupping it and drawing the dwarf into his lips. Thorin trembled as the king's tongue cleaned out his mouth. A hand pressed against his back drew him into the elf's chest as Thorin's head tilted back moaning into the king's mouth. His hands trembled against Thranduil's skin. The elf pulled away and rested against the headboard. He gently stroked the dwarf's hands and made his pet rest on his shoulder. Thorin looked at his master terrified. Thranduil stroked Thorin's hair and smiled down to him.

"You can make up for it later my pet."


	3. Thorin's fear

Thorin couldn't relax with the thought of his family's fate tied to his actions. The Elvenking's fingers fondling through his hair sent shivers down his spine. Nervously the prince looked up at the elf with pleading eyes, begging for forgiveness. Had his family not been captured and at the mercy of the Elvenking, Thorin would have gladly beaten the elf down to his size, then further for good measure. But the young dwarf prince buried his ill thoughts for his family's sake.

King Thranduil gazed down at his apologetic pet, still begging for his mercy. He brought his hand to glide up the dwarf's arm, grazing the dark hairs along the way. Thorin's eyes flicked nervously to the approaching hand and back to the elf's stare. His arm twitched and tingled at the slight touch he had not yet grown accustomed to. Thorin leaned forward still focused on sparing his family.

"Please…"

The elf's fingers crawled over his braided beard and played with the metal bead containing it. The dwarf prince tried to ignore the tickling sensation of his skin and continued his plea.

"Please forgive me…"

King Thranduil only smiled, his brows raising every so often in curiosity at the dwarf's subtle reactions to his pursuing fingers. Slowly he twisted the bead and pulled to slide it off the dwarf's beard. Thorin felt the tug and out of reflex pulled away, unfortunately aiding the removal of the bead, and covered his beard from sight with his hand. The markings on the bead were admired by the king as he placed it aside for later. Thranduil cocked his brow at the dwarf still resisting him and waited. The prince still covered his traditional beard as a faint glare arose on his face.

"Do you wish to defy me then?"

A quiet gasp came from the prince as he cursed himself silently. He struggled to stop his arm from protecting his heritage and shut his eyes tight as he moved closer for the elf to defile him. The Elvenking continued to smile at his pet still struggling with his new found place in the world. He slipped his fingers through the frizzed beard and combed out the braids till the beard fell down the dwarf's chest.

Thorin squinted his eyes open to glance for a moment and tried to remind himself not to react to the elf's smug expression. The king curled his lips and rested back against the headboard.

Dammed elf…

"Finish the rest yourself."

The dwarf's eyes shot open and he lowered his head as he glared at the elf. He quickly ripped his beads off and removed the clasp at the back of his head, holding them up for the elf. Thranduil sneered at his pet and took the dwarf's hair ornaments, placing them aside. As Thorin continued to unfasten his braids, the elf watched him intently.

"Will you ever learn your place, my pet?"

The prince looked away quickly to hide his growing anger, as well as his shame that came from the last braid to break from the elf's fingers. The king's movements were fast and unexpected. Thranduil stood on his knees behind the prince and brought his hand to pull the dwarf's torso upright, against his own. The other hand quickly curled around the prince's face and forced him to look straight up at the elf.

"You belong to me and I will have you in any form I desire."

The hand holding the dwarf's ribs tight, snaked down to the dwarf's groin and grasped the prince's sack and softened shaft between his thumb and index finger. Thranduil reached down further and rubbed his middle finger against the hiding muscle the prince feared to be breached. Thorin grabbed onto the elf's invading arm and tried to push it away but the elf tightened his grasp on the prince's groin and dared to sneak his finger back inside the dwarf's trembling entrance.

"Is this how dwarves ask for forgiveness?"

Thorin's head was still tilted back for the elf's viewing pleasure and Thranduil watched in delight as the prince's thoughts turned in his mind. Slowly the hold on the king's arm lessened bit by bit. The prince still held onto the elf's arm by his trembling fingertips. His hips constantly twitching, trying to escape as the elf fondled him delicately.

King Thranduil leaned down to slip his tongue across the dwarf's gasping mouth. The prince was unsure what to do but still his eyes pleaded for something. The elf placed a kiss on the dwarf's lips and pushed his pet down into the bed, flat on his stomach. Thorin gripped the sheets and tried to look back but he could only see the elf's arm shifting. Thranduil freed his erection from his robes and laid on top of his prize, rutting his cock through the dwarf's cheeks.

No…

Thorin gasped and shook beneath the elf but the king paid him no mind and moved to attack the dwarf's neck with his tongue. The prince tried not to panic at the dangerous feel of the elf's large shaft so close to his entrance. Every curl of the elf's hips sent another wave of shivers up the dwarf's body. He couldn't help but moan when the elf sucked a mark into his neck and continued to trail his wet tongue over the dwarf's shoulder.

A knock at the door brought Thranduil's hips to an abrupt halt. Silvan words called out to the king and the king responded with the same tongue. The mysterious elf left and Thranduil turned his attention back to his pet.

"Are you hungry, pet?"

The thought of food had been forced into the depths of his mind from all the events that passed in the last few days. He was sure he needed to eat but even if his body called out for it, he would be unable to keep it contained for long. Thorin shook his head quietly and the king hummed, leaning back down near the dwarf's ear.

"Speak."

Thranduil felt the prince's body tense for a moment, followed by the sound of him gulping.

"No… Master Thranduil…"

The king didn't hold back and let out a victorious chuckle that continued to remind the prince of his new title.

"Later then. I have duties I must attend to for now however, but first I want to finish…"

Finish?…

The prince's body went rigid as he quietly gasped when the Elvenking picked up his rhythm, rutting against the dwarf's rear. Thranduil grew bored and without warning, flipped the dwarf onto his back, knees positioned around the elf's hips. Thorin's fears were on full display as he watched the king rub his large shaft against the dwarf's. The prince's arms grabbed onto the elf's wrists beside his neck and held on for leverage as Thranduil humped against his cock. Thorin could only stare, horrified, at the large elven shaft that would soon find its way inside him.

"Do not feel discouraged my pet, I am sure your size is fitting for your race."

The dwarf prince flicked his eyes at the elf but he was too lost in his thoughts to take any interest in the insult. He panted through his quivering lips as the elf's shaft persuaded his cock to come erect. Thranduil groaned, not fully feeling enough stimulation to finish before he had to tend to his duties.

"Use your hands and stroke me."

Thorin blushed and removed his arms, nervously touching the elf's erection that twitched with interest. He grabbed onto it with both hands and started to rub against the elf's thrusts. Thranduil's pace quickened with the dwarf's hearty grip and he soon came in a burst over the dwarf's chest and face, a long string dribbling down the prince's stomach. The prince flinched at the hot contact and looked up to his master leaning down to kiss his head and give one last hump.

The Elvenking left the bed and de-robed himself to dress in his formal attire. Thorin sat up on the bed watching, trying to ignore the elf's cum sliding down his body. The tingling sensation annoyed him and he swiped his hand to catch the teasing drips. He looked around with his dirtied hand and took a moment to think carefully, unsure whether the elf would be enraged if he soiled the king's sheets. The prince clenched his teeth and looked away as he wiped his hand against his thigh. At least the drips ceased to distract him.

Thranduil ignored his pet and finished by topping himself with his crown. He glided towards the door and held it open, looking back at his bemused pet.

"Have you forgotten your place again?"

Dammit…

The mental reminder of the lesson from earlier quickly settled in and the prince scrambled off the bed and stood behind his master. Thranduil smiled and continued to walk. Thorin followed but froze as he was just about to leave the room. He hissed and clenched his teeth, realizing the king wanted to put him on display for the other elves. Naked, braidless, and covered in the elf's filth.

"Damn you…"

Thorin whispered quietly and forced himself to follow the king down the dwarves' hallways. He didn't see the smirk that crossed Thranduil's lips at the sound of the dwarf's words. The prince clenched his fists tight and stomped behind the elf. He kept his head down, trying to avoid the wandering stares over his sullied body with candles revealing the wet shine down his torso. They reached the dwarves' former dining hall, which had now been remodeled into an assembly for the new residents to gather.

Thorin hissed at the sight of the crowd and shut his eyes away from them. The elves examined him before paying attention to their king who sat on the new throne, carved to his liking at the top of the stairs where the renounced royals would eat in front of their subjects. The prince's body tightened with every step up the stairs, then faced the audience of elves watching his backside. He stood still beside the throne, trying not to let his hate take over his mind.

"Sit."

Thorin, as well as the king's subjects, all took a seat. Thranduil called out in his elvish tongue for one of his servants. She ran up and bowed before leaving to her command. The prince gripped the stone steps trying to look away from everyone as well as his own body. The Elvenking continued to address his subjects in words the dwarf couldn't care to understand. Not long after Thranduil sent his servant off did she return with a few others, carrying a large bowl of water and towels. They walked up the steps and placed the bowl beside the prince. Thorin gasped and whipped his attention to the king ignoring his presence.

How dare he… They're going to bathe me… Again… Bastard…

The sound of water being squeezed out of a towel sent a wave of panic through the prince. He inched back and looked at the crowd that slightly glanced at him. The servants grabbed him despite his constant twitching and he recoiled when the towel was brought to his skin. Thorin froze in shock for a moment before he realized it wasn't the cold torturous water from the first night. It was hot and welcoming to his skin.

The prince's muscles eased from their strain and he cooperated with the servants as they cleaned his body and his chained attire clear of the king's fluids. But every so often he glanced at the crowd and hissed in his shame. He curled into himself feeling smaller than he already was, wanting to hide from their sight. A loud gasp escaped his lips as the servants cleaned his genitals and moved him so they could clean his backside. The prince's whimpering gasps drifted over the Elvenking's words, and his subjects became more distracted.

Thorin blushed when he realized Thranduil had finished talking and only the sounds of his gasps filled the hall. The servants finished and stood in front of the dwarf waiting. The prince avoided looking at them and noticed their king smiling down at him. Thorin hissed at the elf for putting him on display.

"Follow them."

Thranduil ignored his pet's glares and waved him along. Thorin obeyed and followed the servants past the crowd. The elves were permitted to mingle now that the king's announcement was over. Thranduil sat, tapping his fingers as he waited for his pet to return. The servants came back with Thorin helping pull a wagon of books. They stopped in front of the stairs and the servants quickly began to unload them onto the floor in stacks. The prince returned to the king's side and waited for his next command. Thranduil grabbed the dwarf's loose beard and guided him closer so the king could whisper.

"I will give your people food if you hand out the books by yourself. Also, you will not lower your head or glare at my subjects, pet. I will take you in front of them if you do."

The prince's lips sealed shut at the threat and his body twitched from the thought. He bowed and grabbed every ounce of strength to hold back his dwarvish pride. As he walked back down the steps he felt the elves' eyes upon him again, daring him to hide his face from sight. His jaw tightened, trying not to throw any hideous glares at the annoying elves. The servants had left, the books ready for him.

Thorin grabbed enough that he could still use his hand to pass them out. Taking in a deep breath, he let his mind forget the elves' presence and passed the book into thin air. For the most part, the first set of elves nodded their heads in thanks as they received their books. But as the dwarf went along, picking up more books now and then, the snickers started to creep into his blank mind. The ones that mocked him thanked him in elvish words in order to taunt him into a dwarvish rage. Thorin's eye twitched, struggling to both avoid sending death threats as well as shying away.

It took the dwarf much longer to hand out all the books by himself but at last they were all settled in the elves' palms. He returned to his master who looked him over with the slightest sign of disappointment on his face. It was quickly erased by a sinister thought and Thranduil gently touched the dwarf's arm, pushing him in a gesture for Thorin to turn around and face the crowd. The prince silently hissed and turned his head towards his master who pulled his wrist and made the dwarf press his side against the throne.

"Stay still."

The dwarf prince watched as his master's fingers brushed through his hair and gently clawed their way down his spine. A shiver and a trail of goosebumps followed close behind as the dwarf let out quickened breaths. He jerked when the elf's hand cupped his soft cheeks and dipped a thumb between his crease. Thorin inhaled sharply and hissed silently at the elf.

"You liar… I did as you asked…"

The Elvenking smirked and rubbed his thumb in circles around the dwarf's tight muscle, enjoying how his pet arched trying to get away.

"Yes, and now I will praise you."

Thorin hissed and glared at the elf.

"I do not want praise…"

The prince gasped when the elf snuck the tip of his thumb inside and pulled outwards slightly.

"You will receive my praise whenever I wish to give it my pet."

The king's thumb began to prod him slowly, only teasing the dwarf with its tip. Thorin let out small gasps and arched his hips towards the crowd, reaching back to grasp the elf's wrist.

"Please…"

"Do not disrupt my meeting."

The prince's spine pinched at the annoyed tone of his master, warning him to behave. Thorin forced his hand to retract again and allowed the king to do as he pleased. Thranduil continued his lecture while he twisted his wrist in order to feel between the dwarf's thighs and rub his sack with long elven fingers as he prodded his pet.

Dammit… I…

The prince tried his best not to twitch or draw attention to himself as the audience listened to their king, but every touch sent his hips jerking in random directions. He clenched his fists tight trying to control himself but his overwhelming fear of the elf's true intentions unsettled him. Short glances over his body came from elves below watching him as though he were entertainment.

I am not here for you dammed things to watch…

Thorin cringed at being the elf's plaything and tried to tense his muscles till he stopped moving. However, that only caused him to clamp down on the elf's thumb and cease the king's movements. The fingers stroking his sack worked their way to the base of his slowly waking shaft. They rubbed the skin gently trying to coerce the dwarf to allow the thumb to move again.

Stupid elf…

As the meeting went on, small gasps and quick breaths continued to mix in with the king's voice. The audience's attention was drawn between the twitching dwarf and regal king. The prince blushed madly and turned his face away from their sight when his twitching hips thrust his erection towards them. The elf's thumb found its access and continued to play with the dwarf, never going farther than just the tip. However, after some time Thorin's hunger finally showed itself and the dwarf swayed dizzily trying to maintain his balance.

Thranduil picked up the difference in his pet's movements and removed his hand from the dwarf's rear, grabbing his beard instead and turning his face to meet the king's. The sudden movement sent a wave of clouded dizziness through his head and the prince fell to his knees, holding onto the throne. The elf's hand gently petted the dwarf's head, and he dismissed his subjects from the meeting. Thranduil stood and pulled his pet's wrists gently till he stood as well. The king then pulled the dwarf's shoulder till he was pressed against the king and began to walk him down the steps. The vertical position gave the prince a feeling of vertigo and he regrettably clung onto the elf's clothing, trying not to trip.

The Elvenking brought his pet slowly to the dining hall towards his seat and lifted the dwarf onto the table. Thorin's dizzy feeling subsided as he sat for a moment before he realized he'd been picked up by the elf. A sneer flicked across his face as Thranduil sat back in his chair, fingers crossed, amused by his pet. The king ordered his servants away and sat watching the prince quietly. Thorin's body twitched with every elf that walked by and glanced at him sitting on the decorative furniture.

Why must you torment me…

The dwarf's fists clenched at his thoughts of his constant public display, and he murmured his disgust.

"You sickening creature…"

The king sighed dejectedly.

"Why must your race be so impertinent."

Thorin snarled and opened his mouth to holler at the elf but quickly held back his tongue. Thranduil chuckled and cocked his head in amusement.

"What's wrong my pet? Have you finally lost your voice?"

"You know damn well why I have not leapt from this table to strangle you…"

Thranduil narrowed his brows and stood, grabbing the chain that connected to the dwarf's collar and the ring around his genitals. He tugged the dwarf near the edge of the table, and enjoyed sending another wave of dizziness through his pet as a reminder. Thorin squinted his eyes shut and waited for the feeling to disappear. He could feel the elf grabbing his messed-up beard again to tug him to meet the elf's breath on his face. The prince hissed when he saw the elf smirking down at him.

"Dinner will take a little while and until then you will entertain me."

Like hell…

Thorin grunted and fidgeted when the king pulled him further and began slipping his tongue into the dwarf's ear. Thranduil's spare hand quickly glided down the dwarf's stomach and gripped his erection, rubbing it hard. The prince placed his hands on the elf's shoulders trying to push away, but Thranduil's hold on his beard kept him in place. Thorin tried to stifle any moans the elf caused him but his breaths were quick and heavy.

No… Control yourself…

"Thranduil…"

The king stopped and kissed his pet's ear.

"I want to see you finger yourself, unless you need my help again…"

Thorin gasped and hissed, he wanted neither to happen in front of the elf. But he still had to do as the elf pleased for his familiy's sake.

"Damn you…"

The prince squirmed when his master slammed his lips against his pet and tongued the inside of the dwarf's mouth roughly. The elf's hand moved past the dwarf's sack and without warning slipped his finger tip inside, shifting it quickly, pulling the dwarf nearly off the table. Thorin let out panicked moans into the elf's mouth, shifting his hips in any way he could to try and free himself. The dwarf gripped onto the elf's shoulder's tightly, pushing away as hard as he could.

Thranduil stood, bringing the dwarf to kneel, allowing his pet to gasp in a bit of air as he pushed Thorin onto his back and jerked the dwarf's hips to the edge of the table. The dwarf kicked trying to find a place for his feet but the elf's fingers returned to his hole and pressed in deeply, causing his knees to grip onto the elf's sides. Thorin grabbed onto his master's shoulders again and trembled at the feel of the elf's clothed erection pressing into his thigh.

No… He's going to…

"I'll…"

Thranduil cut off his pet's words with his tongue twirling around the dwarfs'. His fingers moved faster and drove louder moans out of his pet. The king pulled away for a moment to breathe, and Thorin quickly seized the moment to finish his plea.

"I'll do it, I promise!"

Thranduil didn't smile and leaned back down to continue his work. Thorin turned his head and tried again.

"I'm sorry! I'll…. I'll behave…"

The prince squirmed from the digit stroking his insides and the king's teeth that trailed over his ear.

"**I don't believe you."**

Thranduil's tongue darted into the dwarf's ear and his free hand slipped his thumb into the dwarf's mouth to hold down Thorin's tongue as the dwarf let out loud whimpering moans. Thorin's mind had erased the thoughts of others in the hall watching the display as he was concerned with the elf's desire to finally have him there as punishment. The prince moaned garbled words over the elf's thumb still pleading for forgiveness.

"I'll do as you ask, I promise! Please master don't…"

Thorin moaned as his neck tingled from the elf's tongue flicking against it. Thranduil finally stopped teasing his pet with his mouth but continued with his fingers as he spoke.

"**I do not want to hear your scornful sounds again…"**

The prince whimpered as the thumb stroked his tongue. He squinted his pleading eyes at his master, unsure what to say. The dwarf's quiet reaction pleased the king and he smirked down to his pet, leaning back to the dwarf's ear.

"But I know you'll make them again in time, and I will **enjoy** reminding you.."

His pet shuddered beneath him as he removed his intruding finger, sitting back on his chair and calling for another servant to fetch something. Thorin's face was flushed and his chest heaved in heavy breaths. The prince sat up nervously watching the elf staring at him. The king tilted his head and raised his brow, waiting for his pet to continue. Thorin gulped and lifted his legs back on the table then bowed to his master.

The prince shifted back to give himself room and starred at his trembling fingers. He blushed when he looked back to his master and slowly reached behind himself, barely touching his twitching entrance. Thorin closed his eyes and slipped in his finger, noting it was much smaller in size than the elf's. No matter, it was still an unusual sensation and his body clenching down on his finger made it burn unpleasantly.

The servant returned with a tray and small cup of thick liquid. They placed it on the table and left. The king slid the cup towards his pet and the sound caught Thorin's attention. The dwarf glanced at the cup suspiciously not knowing what it was for. The only thing he could assume was his master wanting him to drink it. He stopped and picked up the cup, not wanting to know its contents and brought it to his lips. Thranduil snickered and tried to contain his laugh before his pet accidentally took a sip. Thorin gagged and covered his mouth, giving his master a startled look.

"That is oil, do not drink it."

Bastard..

The prince glared at the elf who should have spoken of that sooner. The king smiled, still delighted by his pet's inexperience.

"It is for your fingers, to ease their way inside."

Thorin blushed and looked away, unfortunately glancing directly at a few other elves who joined the table, waiting for dinner. They talked amongst themselves but still glanced in his direction. He turned back to Thranduil trying to ask for them to leave through his eyes alone. However, the smug look on the elf king's face told him that would not happen. Thorin closed his eyes again and dipped his fingers into the oil then slid one inside. He let out a sharp moan when it slipped unexpectedly quickly inside him without any burning sensation.

The dwarf's hips bucked forward as his body enjoyed the feeling far too much. Thorin turned away from the elf's pleased eyes and tried not to give into the feeling. As his finger slipped around inside, he found himself moving quicker. Slowly the slight breaths and groans turned into quiet moans and the dwarf's body curled into the air with his cock twitching with interest.

The king watched closely but was displeased with his view. He could not see his pet's fingers creating those small moans. The elf stood and placed his hand on his pet's shoulder. The sudden touch frightened the dwarf and he starred up, horrified he was going to be at the elf's whim again. Thranduil hushed his pet and guided the dwarf to lay diagonally on the table for the elf to see both his face and his genitals.

Thorin watched nervously as his master sat back down and tilted his head for the prince to continue. The dwarf swallowed and stared at the king as he slowly fingered himself again. Thranduil grinned and rested his head against the chair. It wasn't long before the prince lost himself in pleasure again. He didn't even realize he had slipped another finger inside himself, regaining the feeling of the elf's fingers.

The Elvenking's subjects were a little unsettled with the writhing dwarf, but he was their king's pet after all. A few continued to watch as the others tried their best to ignore the loud moans and clinking chain. Thorin's eyes opened slightly as he looked to his master, imagining the elf touching him in place of his own fingers. Thranduil's lip curled and watched his pet thrust into the air until his servants brought dinner. The little prince was still writhing when the plates came and his master had to call out for him to stop.

"It is time to eat."

The dwarf panted and sat on his knees with glossed over eyes starring at the elf. A servant passed the dwarf a towel to rid himself of the dripping oil on his fingers. Thorin crawled to the edge of the table and hung his legs over, about to jump down.

"No, you will earn your dinner by feeding me first."

The prince bowed and crawled back, kneeling beside the plate in front of the king and picking up a fork to grab a bit of food. His mind was still reminiscing on the pleasure he just gave himself, which made him very obedient. He held up the fork and brought it for the king to bite, but Thranduil didn't move and waited for his pet to come closer. Thorin blushed slightly then leaned over the table's edge, reaching towards his master's mouth. The Elvenking grinned and leaned away, watching his pet trying to follow him without falling off the table.

The lust in the dwarf's mind slowly diminished with his frustration trying to feed his master. When Thranduil evaded him again, the prince sat back and pouted. The elf snickered and leaned towards the dwarf with a teasing grin. Thorin glared and held out the food again and this time the elf ate it without a fight. He grabbed another helping and again the elf evaded him. The dwarf tried not to growl as he played the elf's game. Thorin blushed when he heard other elves giggling at the sight of his frustration.

Damn them… I don't have the strength for this…

The prince's movement slowed and it became harder to play the game as his stomach growled and the sight of the elf's dinner called out to him. He watched in awe as the elf chewed, desperately wanting to eat the slightest crumb. Thranduil watched his pet's hunger grow and decided to end his game.

"You may get off the table now. Kneel beside me and place your hands behind your back."

Thorin slowly climbed down, his dizziness getting stronger with every movement. He sat on his feet and kneeled beside the throne with his wrists against his back, waiting for his meal. The king smiled at his obedient pet and didn't bother to use a fork to grab a bit of lettuce and held it out for the prince. When Thorin leaned to bite, the elf pulled it higher for the prince to stretch out. The dwarf was too weak to protest against another game and worked for his dinner as the elf made his back arch and stretch out for a bit of food. As Thorin chewed thankfully, his master taunted him.

"Where is your place my pet?"

The prince twitched and lowered his head, swallowing the bit of food.

"Beneath you master…"

"Good. Now sit on my lap"

Thorin stood with his hands still behind his back and managed to step onto the throne and sit on his masters thighs. Thranduil wrapped his arm around his pet's stomach and drew him to one side with the dwarf's legs crossing over his own. The prince kept his head down quietly as his master continued to feed him, rubbing his abs as he leaned for his food. The king called for his servant to cut up the left over meat and grabbed a chunk for the dwarf. Thorin's mouth watered in expectation. When he had that bit of meat between his lips his tongue licked out over the elf's fingers as he drew the piece into his mouth.

The Elvenking watched his pet admire the tiny bit of meat and appreciate it thoroughly. Taking a long time to chew and savor it. When the dwarf was finished he looked up to his master begging for more. Thranduil smirked and picked up another, pushing it into the dwarf's mouth and letting his finger stay and get sucked on till it was clean of the meat's juices and seasoning. His pet groaned out sounds as he adored the taste. It was only a day or so since his last meal but he was a dwarf and ate hearty meals.

"Do you want more my pet?"

Thorin swallowed and looked up to his master without any lingering fears.

"Yes Master."

"What will you do for it."

The prince turned and kneeled on his masters lap, still keeping his hands behind him, and began to nibble on the elf's neck. Thranduil chuckled and leaned his head to give his pet more room to please him. He hummed at the thought of his pet being so easily swayed by a bit of meat. However Thranduil let his guard down as his pet found a delicate spot that forced a sharp moan out of his elf's lips. The king quickly pushed his pet back down and sucked out a moan from the prince's neck. His mouth trailed to the dwarf's ear and he whispered with a dark tone in his voice.

"**That was very dangerous my pet."**

Thorin gasped wondering what he did wrong, praying he would not be punished.

"I'm sorry master… I only mean to please you…"

The king grinned knowing his pet still remembered his place.

"And you have. You may finish the rest by yourself."

The slightest smile curled on the prince's lips and he freed his arms and leaned on the table to scarf down the remaining pile of meat and vegetables. It was a small meal for dwarf standards but it was enough to satisfy his hunger for the time being. He licked his fingers as his master's hands found their way to his chest and pulled him back against the elf. Thorin blushed at the feel of his master's erection beneath him, humping upwards into his rear. Thranduil's lips grazed his ear and he breathed out heavily to his pet.

"**It's time to return to our bed…"**

Thorin froze at the thought.

Is he… Tonight…

The prince shook as he turned to see his master leaning down to cover his lips in a wanting kiss. Thranduil licked his pet's lips and then pushed the dwarf from his lap. Thorin stood clenching his fists nervously as his master stood and began to walk. He followed quietly behind, almost forgetting to keep moving as they walked down the halls and drew closer to the room. When they were inside Thranduil locked the door and quickly disrobed himself. Thorin panicked and walked backwards from the approaching elf until he hit the wall.

The king kneeled down to meet his pet's face and immediately launched his lips against his dwarf. His hands rubbing over the prince's body and gripped the small shaft, stroking it quickly. Thorin moaned and held onto his masters shoulders, still terrified of what was to come. The king was quick in his fondling and stood immediately, grabbing the prince's wrists and forcing him towards the bed. He pushed the dwarf down and Thorin scampered away towards the head of the bed, watching as his master crawled towards him and grabbed his ankle.

Thranduil pulled his pet back down and rolled him onto his stomach, quickly pinning the prince's wrists above his head with one arm. The elf laid against the dwarf's back and positioned his shaft between the dwarf's cheeks as his pet laid with his legs closed beneath him. Thorin gasped but his face was buried in blankets. He called out Thranduil's name but his voice was muffled. When the king found his placement he withdrew his arm and snuck it underneath the prince to free the dwarf of the blankets and turn his head to expose his neck. The elf attacked Thorin's neck again, sucking and kissing it while the prince cried out his name.

"Thranduil please!"

The king ignored him and began to thrust against the dwarf's entrance. Thorin gasped and whimpered, trembling as the elf rocked his hips against him. The pain he imagined never came, instead he moaned loudly as his master continued. Then Thorin realized he had not been entered and his king was thrusting against him, pushing against his body and still giving the prince a pleasured sensation. Thorin's anxiety was slowly erased by his master's constant attacks to his neck. The prince relaxed and moaned from his master's hard snaps to his rear. He too began thrusting his cock into the bed sheets. A wave of relief washed over him and his eyes watered as he spoke through a moan.

"Thank you…"

Thranduil hummed against his pet's hair and thrust faster, panting while he listened to his pet's moans. He released the dwarf's wrists and leaned in to kiss his pet's lips. They moaned into each other and Thranduil pounded harder into his pet. Thorin groaned as he felt his master might breach him, but the pleasure erased his ill thoughts and he continued to moan. The king stopped and flipped his pet onto his back and rutted against the dwarf's shaft again. Thranduil breathed out heavily as he held himself up while humping his pet.

The prince glanced at his lust driven master and down to the pumping cock. He moaned and flicked his eyes back to the king, wondering if he would be allowed to touch. Thranduil didn't respond and Thorin took a chance and reached with both hands to hold their erections together tightly. The king groaned and thrust faster into his dwarf's hands, feeling his pet release before him. Thorin moaned loudly but held on tight for his master to finish. The elf continued and finished not long after, covering his pet once again in his cum.

Thranduil laid beside his pet and slipped his tongue into the prince's mouth again. Thorin moaned and licked back while his master pulled the covers over them and continued to tongue him. The elf's hands moved to fondle the prince's softened genitals until he grew tired and held his pet against his chest, waiting for the dwarf to fall asleep before he joined the slumber.


	4. Finally (part 1)

The room was dark with a beam of light peeking in from the window. The moon was still bright in the night sky but soon it would vanish into day. The little prince shifted in his sleep, rolling from side to side. He groaned and blinked lazily, feeling the urge to urinate. Thorin glanced around the room unsure of his surroundings then looked to his sleeping master. The dwarf starred the elf down suspiciously.

Is he truly asleep…

Or taunting me…

Damn elf…

The prince watched, waiting for a sign that his master was actually awake. However the urge beckoned for his attention and he couldn't hold it for much longer. Carefully he crawled away from his master's arms and slipped off the bed, never taking his eyes off the king. Thranduil seemed undisturbed as Thorin continued to step delicately towards the bathroom in the corner of the room.

The prince partially closed the door until it made a creaking sound then proceeded to relieve himself. He groaned trying not to make a sound and finished after some time. Thorin returned to the bedroom, peeking his head out to see if Thranduil had woken.

Why am I sneaking around like this, this is my home…

I hate you…

Thorin glared at the elf but his body still feared the repercussions. He took a step towards the bed then eyed the entrance with its ornate doors nudging at his curiosity.

Did he send them food…

I don't trust him but if I am caught what will he force upon my kin…

The dwarf prince swallowed dryly starring at the doors. His body fighting against his will to move forward in fear of his master. Thorin clenched his fists tightly, struggling against his own muscles.

I want to see them…

The prince took one last look at his master before he quickly tip toed to the door, taking great caution when opening it. He slipped through when the door was wide enough for his body and he didn't bother to close it. Thorin hid behind pillars and statues, making his way down the halls and avoiding being seen. He took old pathways that the children often ran through and were too narrow for a very wide dwarf. The prince was lean enough to sneak down those passages towards the dungeons without being caught.

The dwarf did not hear a single soul as he made his way down but he didn't trust that there may be as elf around the corner at any time. Slowly he found the dungeon door, eyeing it from across the hall. There were no guards but a few lamps still lit the halls.

Where are they…

They would not abandon their posts so carelessly, unless…

Thorin's heart began to panic and he took a quick look before rushing to the door, finding it unlocked. The prince's eyes widened and a faint shudder ran through his body.

Did they move them?

No…

Did Thranduil sell them to the men…

The prince's hand shook against the handle as his mind raced with ill thoughts. A sound of a hammer pinging against stone stirred his thoughts and he starred at the door. Another sound and Thorin sighed in relief as he opened it and spotted his kin working down below. The prince smiled, sitting down and shaking himself of his abrupt thoughts.

They are still safe, thank Aule…

But did Thranduil send them supplies?

Thorin glanced over his dwarves, scanning for the food he worked to give them the night prior. He smiled gratefully when he spotted a large crate, too large, nested in a makeshift market. The prince chuckled at the sight of his kin, already with a market system in play and haggling over prices. Strangely they were using the jewels they mined for the elves. His family wasn't to far away either. Frerin and Dis were bickering playfully with each other while they worked. Other dwarves joined in the pointless argument for fun. It seemed like their usual lives but now they were captives.

I miss you all…

It's only been days since we lost our home, but it feels like ages have passed…

The prince stayed at the top of the stairs, hidden from sight, watching the dwarves go about their business.

I should return soon…

But I don't want to leave them again…

I must go.

For them…

Thorin sighed and pushed himself up, looking his kin over one more time. He smiled and bowed a goodbye that they would not see. The prince left the dungeon, picking up his sneaking tactics and heading back to his master's room. Still no elves in sight. He closed the door behind him and looked over the still sleeping elf.

You took over our home and made us into slaves…

You defiled our treasure and insulted my grandfather…

But you…

The prince blushed and clenched his fists, thinking about the night before. Thorin starred at the ground wondering to himself. His hands relaxed and he headed towards the bed. The elf laid beneath the covers in the same position the dwarf left him in. The prince climbed onto the bed eyeing the Elvenking's body. Thranduil's foot touched the edge and the prince glided his hand along the elf's slender leg.

Thorin crawled towards Thranduil's head, keeping track of his movements so he would not wake the elf. As his hand slipped over the elf's shoulder the prince placed both hands around the elf's neck, gently rubbing his thumbs into it. His fingers followed his thumbs movement and massaged Thranduil's neck. Thorin slid his hands down and pushed gently on the elf's shoulder till Thranduil laid on his back, hopefully still asleep.

The dwarf continued and rubbed the elf's stomach muscles, sliding the blanket off along the way. His hand's parted when he reached the elf's hips and pulled the blanket off of the elf's softened shaft. Thorin removed the blanket completely and worked on the elf's thigh, slowly pressing his thumb in and massaging the tense muscles. When he finished at Thranduil's ankles he moved to the next leg and repeated.

Thorin moved back to the elf's stomach and pressed his beard into the elf's abs, kissing and nibbling his way up to Thranduil's chest. The prince straddled the Elvenking's stomach and nibbled on the elf's nipple. Thranduil's chest moved and a quiet yet deeper breath caught Thorin's attention.

The prince looked up at the pair of grey-blue eyes watching him and he flicked his tongue against the perked nub. The elf moaned unexpectedly and he grabbed the dwarf's hair and yanked Thorin to meet his master's face. The prince grunted from the sudden movement then relaxed and made himself comfortable.

"I did not give you permission to act on your own."

Thorin's eyes closed and he pressed his beard into the elf's cheek, sliding down to Thranduil' neck. His voice was low and rumbled against elf's skin.

"Didn't you?"

A heated tongue licked at the Elvenking's neck, followed by shifting lips, nibbling at that sensitive spot the dwarf found earlier. Thranduil gasped a moan and his body twitched upwards. He quickly flipped the dwarf onto his back, with Thorin's knees at the elf's sides, pressing his now hardened cock against the prince's calmed one. Thranduil bucked his hips warningly but his pet did not respond in fear. With the elf towering over the little dwarf's body, his pet propped himself up by his elbows and reached for the elf's chin with his tongue. Thranduil hummed curiously.

"How unlike a dwarf to behave…"

The Elvenking watched as his pet curled into himself, pushing further towards his neck and attempted to nibble, just barely touching the elf's skin. Thranduil kept his position, feeling the bed shake lightly from the dwarf straining to reach him.

"Is this how you apologize for sneaking off?"

Thorin paused for a moment and continued.

"No."

Thranduil placed his palm on the dwarf's chest and pushed Thorin back into the bed. The elf raised his brow at his pet while his voice peeked with suspicion.

"I do not believe this **sudden** obedience from you is real. What has changed?"

The dwarf grabbed the elf's hand at his chest and raised it to his lips, kissing it.

"That was your wish… Master…"

The king hummed curiously and withdrew his hand from the dwarf's hold.

"Was it?"

The dwarf gave a bemused look as his master leaned down and sniffed his body. The king pulled back in disgust.

"A few more baths will rid you of the stench of your race."

The prince's body tensed and his fingers clenched the sheets lightly restraining himself. Thorin swallowed his emotions before speaking to the elf who grinned at him.

He's taunting you, don't be a fool now…

"As you wish…"

The dwarf relaxed under the elf and laid vacant of expression. The smile on Thranduil's face faded as he gazed at his blank prize. He leaned down and held his head inches away from the dwarf's nose, studying Thorin's face. Thorin waited until an awkward silence grew, then he closed his eyes and leaned towards the elf's lips, preparing to kiss. Thranduil grinned wickedly.

"I hope your good behaviour will last through dinner. It would be disrespectful to have a disobedient pet at my feet while I dine with Thror."

The prince gasped and dropped his head into the pillow. His throat choked out a trembling whisper.

"Your lying!"

The Elvenking's smile grew wider as he looked into his pets terrified pupils.

"You accuse me so rudely, I knew it would not last."

Thorin glared and hissed through his teeth.

Bastard!

"What do you want from me elf!"

Thranduil cocked his head with an amused look.

"I thought you knew already…"

The elf grabbed Thorin's wrists and pinned them above the dwarf's head. His hips rocked into the prince's just once.

"Move yourself against me."

Thorin snarled.

**"Why?"**

Thranduil leaned down and brushed his lips against Thorin's forehead, trailing down to his ear.

"Because you belong to me."

The hell I do…

The prince growled and refused to move, turning his head to the side. Thranduil hummed against Thorin's earlobe.

"No longer afraid of the consequences?"

Piss off…

Thorin sneered and refused to look at his master. The Elvenking chuckled lightly and removed his pet's legs from his hips. He forced Thorin to his knees with the elf's cock wedged between his cheeks. Thranduil bucked his hips, and his sack slapped against Thorin's. He grasped the prince's wrists and pulled them behind the dwarf, to the elf's hips, using them as leverage. Thorin's head hung as his upper body was pulled up by his shoulders.

Damn you…

Thranduil continued to buck into him, pulling his arms back for a better thrust. Thorin hissed at the use of his body. A few more slaps of their colliding skin and the elf slipped his hand under the dwarf's stomach and pulled him up. The prince growled as his head was tilted up against the Elvenking's chest. His hands held onto the elf's spare arm pressing lightly against his chest but Thranduil did not hold onto them forcefully. The prince snarled and spat out his anger.

"I hate you, dammed elf!"

The Elvenking chuckled and slid his hand down the dwarf's stomach till he gripped the dwarf's softened cock. Thorin grabbed the elf's wrists and tried to push it away. Thranduil ignored him and tilted the prince's head down so he could nuzzle the dark hair. Thorin cringed feeling the elf's cock leak against his spine. Thranduil stopped stroking his pet's cock and grabbed one of Thorin's hands and made the dwarf grab himself.

"Stroke yourself."

Thorin didn't move.

"**That is a command my pet."**

Thranduil's voice deepened, warningly. The prince snarled again and rubbed himself angrily, still soft. The elf's hand moved back over his body and pressed it's thumb against his every curve. Thranduil tilted his pets head to the side and leaned in to lick the dwarf's ear while he rubbed his cock against the prince's back. The Elvenking leaned down further and reached between Thorin's legs till his finger touched the dwarf's entrance. He manoeuvred his dry finger in carefully, feeling the prince squirm against his body.

Thorin moaned as his shaft hardened from the elf's invading finger. A shudder ran through his body when a hot tongue slipped into his ear and left quickly.

"I am willing to wager that it will not be long before you are begging me to take you like the beast your are."

Thorin gasped and tried to growl but the elf's finger slipped against his gland and made him mewl.

"I would never say such a thing willingly!"

The prince panted as the elf attacked him relentlessly. The heated tongue returned demanding more from the dwarf's body. Thorin's moaned longingly, arching back, and stroking himself harder before he was interrupted and thrown down to the bed. His face was buried in the pillow for a moment before it whipped back a moan as the elf licked his rounded cheeks and up his spine. A shiver following the wet trail.

The bed dipped at Thorin's sides when the elf placed his hands on the blankets and leaned forward, positioning his shaft to prod against the dwarf's hole. The prince groaned appreciatively as the elf pushed his cock against the dwarf's body while licking Thorin's neck. Thranduil rocked his hips lightly against his pet until he felt the dwarf shift back to him.

The elf chuckled and removed himself abruptly, laying beside his pet. Thorin looked up confused and aroused, face flushed and mouth still panting. Thranduil raised his brow waiting for his pet to move.

"Now you have my permission to continue your actions from earlier."

What? Damn your mind games!

The prince glared at the elf's smirk and crawled to his knees beside his master's body. He leaned over and propped himself up with his arm, pressing his lips against the elf's chest once more. Thranduil chuckled and spanked the prince, pushing him off balance to fall on the elf's body. Thorin grunted but his body was quickly handled and made to sit on the Elvenking's stomach.

Bastard how did you…

The dwarf glared down to the elf holding onto his hips. Teasingly light strokes of the elf's thumbs tickling his skin. Thorin fidgeted and squirmed, backing into the elf's shaft. He blushed at the sight of the Elvenking licking his lips.

"Begin."

Thorin hissed and leaned down, dragging his teeth across the elf's chest, desperately resisting the urge to bite. The elf watched him carefully in fearing the dwarf actually might. A wicked thought crossed Thorin's mind and he quickly buried his smirk and sucked a nub into his mouth.

I will make you beg elf…

Thranduil breathed heavily and arched slightly into the dwarf's mouth. Thorin worked his way back to the elf's neck, licking kisses along the way. His beard tickled his master's skin as he attacked the Elvenking's weak spot. Thranduil's groaned and grabbed onto the dwarf's back, trying to pull him away but Thorin fought to stay in that position. The elf's groans pitched higher and he squirmed to regain control. Thorin licked his neck and took a moment to whisper teasingly.

"I am here to please you master as you commanded…"

The prince breathed out hotly over the elf's pointed ear, licking teasingly as the king had done to him numerous times. Thranduil grunted and gripped the dwarf's hips and thrust Thorin down the elf's stomach. The dwarf grunted as he slid back, the elf's cock pressed against his rear. He couldn't reach the elf's neck anymore but he could tell from the faint pink in his master's pale cheeks he had a subtle victory. Thorin raised his brow playfully and Thranduil breathed through his teeth.

I know your weak spot elf..

The prince tried to return to his master's neck and Thranduil pushed the dwarf back against his cock again. Thorin pouted but moved quickly and lapped over the elf's stomach, hoping to find another spot. The elf twitched, rolling the prince's hips and thrusting up lightly. Thorin licked the creases of the elf's abs and flashed a conquering grin up to his master when Thranduil inhaled quickly. The sound of the dwarf chuckling drifted into the elf's ears.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Thorin quickly buried his head as a massive grin spread over his face. He murmured quietly trying to rid himself of that smirk.

"Yes…"

Thranduil growled and sat up, pulling his pet's beard and viewing that mischievous smile. The Elvenking rested against the headrest and positioned his pet's hips behind his shaft so his would touch the dwarf's cock. Thorin's face soured trying to hide his grin but he couldn't help feeling a bit of power return to him. Thranduil starred at his pet unamused, bringing his finger to touch his pets collar. The king glared and spoke deeply.

"Is this why you did not kill me earlier?"

Thorin's smirk vanished immediately and he sat still. His master smiled at him, waiting for a response. The dwarf pondered at the thought, trying to find an answer.

"You have held up your end of the bargain… My people are safe for now… And if I kill you, your elves could easily slaughter us before we could manage to escape…"

Thranduil cocked his head at the unexpected response. He grabbed Thorin's beard and starred into the prince's eyes.

"Are you sure there is not another reason?"

Thorin starred at his master confused. Thranduil grinned and leaned in to whisper into his pet's ear.

"I think you enjoy being my pet…"

**Never!**

The Elvenking leaned back and watched his pet blush and cringe at the thought. Another wicked smile curled across his lips and he pulled his pet closer. Thranduil's voice rumbled into his ears with a seductive and teasing tone.

"Do you enjoy being my pet?"

Thorin hissed knowing the elf was taunting him. The power he held now lost.

Bastard…

"Yes…"

Thranduil hummed pleased and released his pet's beard. His hands grabbed Thorin's hips and rocked their cocks together. The prince let out a quiet groan, pressing his palms into the elf's chest, feeling the king's large cock pulsing against his.

"Do you enjoy moaning for my ears?"

Never…

Thorin grunted and blushed, lowering his head trying to force the words out of his mouth.

"Yes…"

"As well for others?"

Bastard…

"…yes…"

Thranduil lifted his pets shamed head.

"Tell me what your favourite part was."

Thorin's fingers coiled into fists against the elf's stomach and he hissed through his teeth. Words didn't escape his throat but his master's grin grew wider. Thranduil raised his knees and pushed his pet against them, admiring the view and stroking his fingers over the dwarf's body. His hands slipped over and stroked his pet's shaft. Thorin's hips rolled into the touch but his face burned from embarrassment.

"What's wrong my pet, are you ashamed?"

Damn you elf…

Thranduil leaned in as Thorin tried to push him away. He licked his pet's neck again, dragging out shameful moans.

"Speak. Tell me how much you enjoy displaying yourself in front of my elves."

"**PISS OFF!"**

Thorin snarled as Thranduil pushed him into the bed post, arms pinned above him with one of his master's hands. The dwarf hissed at his master who simply smiled at him victoriously.

"Is this how you will protect your people?"

Thorin growled, turning his head away from his master. Thranduil proceed to lick his pets nipple's and stroke the dwarf's cock.

You fool how could you fall for an elf's tricks…

Dammit…

The elf felt his pet's body begin to relax and he starred at his sulking treasure. Discreetly Thranduil removed his hand from holding the dwarf's arms and watched as his pet held them in place without a fuss. Thranduil smiled and continued to lick the dwarf a little longer, listening to the hushed sounds start to build again.

"What would be a suitable punishment?"

Thorin let out a quiet grunt and turned his head further away. Thranduil hummed against the dwarf's ear.

"Your trip to the dungeon has put you in a displeasing mood my pet. Should I have you crawl on your knees today?"

The prince gasped and whipped his head back.

"**You wanted me to go there!"**

Thorin's eyes narrowed and he growled back to his master.

"**I only did as you wanted…"**

Thranduil chuckled and licked his pet's cheek.

"Then perhaps I should reward you with praise?"

Thorin inhaled sharply and shuddered at the thought. Thranduil's hand cupped his sack and fondled them delicately before the elf left the bed abruptly and dressed himself. Thorin tried to look around the post he still holding his arms up but the elf was out of his sight. He sat there and listened to the ruffling of clothes and a chuckle that came after.

"You may put your arms down."

Thorin blushed and cursed himself. He turned and spotted his master sitting in front of the vanity table, holding a brush towards him.

"Come, tend to me."

He wants me to… Absurd!

The prince growled to himself and walked over, grabbing the brush and taking his stance behind the elf.

"No. I will have you on my lap."

Bastard…

Thorin growled again and proceed to climb onto the elf's lap, kneeling as he reached for Thranduil's long hair. In an instant, the elf's hands were exploring his body again but he did his best to ignore them. He grabbed the elf's hair and yanked the brush through it. Thranduil grunted and grabbed Thorin's wrist.

"**Gently."**

Then do it yourself…

Thorin hissed and kneeled closer, trying to reach. Thranduil pressed his hand against his pet's back and brought the dwarf to lean on him completely. Thorin grunted and wrapped his arms around the elf's shoulder's brushing Thranduil's hair. His shaft twitched at the curious fingers dancing around his backside, teasing his cheeks but luckily not trying to enter this time.

When he was finished, Thorin turned to the mirror, ignoring the smirk on the elf's face, and returning the brush to the table. He yelped when Thranduil hoisted him onto the table standing on his hands and knees. Thorn's mouth was quickly invaded by the elf's fingers and his reflection just inches away from his face. The elf's hot breath curled around his ear as he tried not to look at his reflection.

No please…

"What kind of reward would you like."

Let me go…

I don't want to see this…

Thranduil hummed delightfuly at the feel of his pet's lips trembling against his fingers.

"It's alright, I'll pick for you…"

Get away elf…

Thorin glared at his master who pushed his mouth open for display and slid long fingers against his tongue. The prince panted when the elf removed his fingers, but gasped when they slipped near his hole and one slid inside easily. Thranduil's other hand moved quickly to replace the missing fingers in Thorin's mouth.

The prince's mewled pitifuly as fingers shifted at both ends. His reflection moaning back to him and the elf leaning into to nibble his ear. Thorin shut his eyes as moans continued to slip out of his body. His senses were teased by the elf's seductive voice.

"Dwarves covet precious stones, but allow me to share the sight of my own treasure as your reward."

Thorin blinked seeing the elf watching him closely. He turned his face away and closed his eyes again. His master tutted in his ear.

"Open your eyes and admire your beauty."

The elf's fingers fought against the dwarf's jaw attempting to clamp down on them. Thorin forced his eyes open but focused on the elf's reflection. Thranduil grinned and moved his head till they were cheek to cheek, his finger lightly stroking the dwarf's gland.

"**Look at yourself"**

Thranduil's voice pitched with light arousal as well as a serious command. Thorin moaned and squinted at his reflection, recoiling away from it. He watched as Thranduil's fingers forced moans from his body, drool dripping from his mouth as the elf displayed his tongue. He shuddered at the sight but his body's arousal growing as the elf buried his mouth into Thorin's neck, licking around the collar.

Thranduil fingered him faster, listening to the prince's moans heighten with every stroke. He removed his hands from Thorin's mouth and pushed the dwarf forward till his face was pressed into the mirror. The prince moaned, still watching himself and whimpered when the elf seized his cock and stroked simultaneously with the fingers shifting in his hole.

Thranduil…

Soft bites and nibbles trailed down his back as his master enjoyed his body. Thorin's breath fogged the mirror and his tongue licked out to have some sort of sensation pressed against it once again. His hips rocked against the elf harder, wanting a deeper stimulation. Thranduil bit the prince's back making his pet mewl and jerk away but return instantly. He watched Thorin closely, feeling the prince's moans and jerky movement's increase.

Thranduil gave one hard thrust of his finger before he removed it and listened to the sound of his pet pouting from the loss. Thorin turned with his hands pressed against the mirror, eyes glossed over in lust. Thranduil smirked leaning in, making Thorin turn around with his back to the mirror, and his legs spread displaying himself for the king's pleasure.

"Pleased?"

His pet didn't respond, only panted in thought. Thranduil leaned in close with a challenging gaze.

"Beg for it."

Thorin's vision dazed and his lips shifted unconsciously.

"I…"

"**Louder my pet."**

Thorin blinked and blushed turning away.

"No…"

Don't give in…

Thranduil hummed and pressed his lips against his pet's ear.

"Beg for it."

"…never…"

The elf chuckled into the dwarf's ear and he pulled his pet's beard till the prince was facing him again. Thorin glared weakly, still aroused and unfinished. A mischievous smile from the elf made him cringe and he sealed his lips shut. Thranduil chuckled and slid his hands under Thorin's body, hoisting him off the table without warning. The prince's gasped once he realized he was being carried like a child.

"**Release me!"**

Thorin yelped when his back met the stone wall and Thranduil's finger slipped back into his hole. He clutched onto the elf's clothing and moaned while he squirmed.

"I may carry you whenever I desire."

The dwarf whimpered when his master pulled him away from the wall and walked while fingering him. He hissed a moan through his teeth and snarled at the elf, trying to climb up Thranduil's body away from the invading fingers.

"I'll kill you…"

The Elvenking smiled and jerked his pet up, allowing Thorin to fall back onto his fingers. Thorin whipped his head back with an abrupt moan andclung to his master tightly as the elf left the room. Thranduil purposely distracted his pet with his fingers slipping out completely then back in. Thorin blinked a few times trying to see his surrounding's but the fingers jarred his every thought.

Where …

Are we…

A faint whimper left his lips as his back found another wall, he glanced up and noticed bars made as a small window. Instantly he panicked and pushed away from his master as hard as he could.

"**No! What are you planning!"**

Thranduil smiled down to his pet.

"**Punishment."**

Thorin whimpered as one of his hands was pinned above him and his body was held up by the elf's other hand still fingering him. Thranduil quickly humped against the prince's cock and attacked the dwarf's neck with tantalizing nibbles. Fingers darting in and out of his body, taking turns. Thorin moaned but quickly covered his mouth as Thranduil thrust against him.

No don't let them hear…

The prince whimpered trying to keep himself quiet and reject his pleasure so his family wouldn't hear his treachery. Thranduil let go of the prince's hand, pressing his body harder against the dwarf to keep Thorin up. He grabbed the dwarf's other arm, yanking it away from his mouth, watching the prince clench his teeth trying to keep quiet.

"Please Thranduil…"

Thorin managed to moan out quietly and squinted his eyes as his pleasure nagged at his mind. His master stopped and admired his wanton expression. Thranduil grinned and removed his hold on the dwarf's arm to slip his thumb into the prince's mouth before Thorin could cover himself again. Thranduil pulled Thorin's jaw down and carried on fingering him harder, savouring the loud moan screamed out. The prince gasped after, quickly covering what he could with his hand.

Aule no!

Thranduil gave the prince a dominating smile and moved his hands back to lift the dwarf up again. Thorin buried his horrified face into the elf's chest as they walked away, fingers still nested in his body. The prince cursed under his breath but the elf heard him and delved his fingers in deeper. Thorin bit his lip trying not to moan and held onto his master's clothing tightly.

"You bastard… I hate you…"

The Elvenking smirked and jabbed his fingers in again feeling the dwarf shudder.


	5. Finally (part 2)

Thranduil walked his pet back to his new throne room and sat at the top of the stairs. Thorin curled into the corner of the throne ontop of Thranduil's lap. The Elvenking brought his hand to comb through the dwarf's hair but his pet grabbed onto his wrist tightly.

Don't touch me!

Thranduil let out a deep warning.

"**Behave."**

Dammit..

Thorin hissed and turned his head away, slowly loosening his grip on the elf's wrist but kept his hands holding onto Thranduil's sleeve. His master stroked through his tangled hair. Thorin let out light whimpers as Thranduil's fingers constantly stroked his gland, trying to make him moan again. He held onto the elf's sleeve tighter and blushed when a crowd of elves entered the hall. Thorin turned his head the other direction and ended up hiding his face in the elf's robes.

Not again...

The elves took their places, starring up to their king who paid no mind to his naked pet. Thranduil addressed his people and began their early meeting. He never looked down to his treasured prize but his hand still found it's way over Thorin's body. The gentle hand tugged the prince's beard until he was looking at the crowd.

Please not again...

The prince closed his eyes but the large hand cupped his chin and a thumb forced its way into his mouth. It pinned his tongue down and propped open his jaw so the dwarf's lust-filled sounds would escape once again. Thorin clutched onto the elf's wrist but Thranduil responded with a hard thrust of his fingers into the dwarf's gland.

The prince writhed on the Elvenking's fingers until servants brought the dwarf's bath and his master stopped torturing him for the moment. Thranduil waited till one of his speeches ended before commanding his pet. The elves turned to discuss their king's words and Thranduil leaned to his pets ear whispering.

"Bathe yourself today."

What?

Thorin grunted as the elf's fingers finally withdrew from his body. He scowled at the elf's command, glancing at the bowl beside the throne. The elf's hands guided Thorin's hips off his lap and he watched his pet kneel beside the basin with his back turned to his master. The chatter from the elves faded and Thranduil turned his attention back to them, flashing quick glances to his pet.

I must... bathe myself...

Thorin's hand trembled from embarrassment. He hissed quietly through his teeth, keeping his eyes away from the crowd, and picked up the cloth. As he sunk the towel into the water and a sudden shiver ran up his spine. Thorin jerked away out of reflex, rubbing his cold hand. The water was freezing as the night the elves captured their home. Thorin whipped a hate-filled glare at the elf who didn't spare him a glance.

**Damn you elf!**

The prince hissed and grit his teeth, turning back to the basin. His body trembled in fear and fought against him. He urged his shaking hand to pick up the soaked towel and already his teeth chattered from the chill. The crowd of elves vanished from his mind as he was distracted by the horribly painful shiver. The prince winced when he pressed the cloth against his arm and began to scrub himself. The towel eventually warmed but he needed to submerge it back into the icy basin.

Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!

Water dripped down the steps but no one seemed to mind. Thorin's body trembled and he paused when the last place left was his nether regions. He squeezed out the cold water and held the cloth in his hand till it warmed enough before he continued. The prince's glanced accidentally at the crowd slightly watching him and blushed as he cleaned his cock, slowly slipping down further to clean his rear. His hips jerked slightly, still easily excited by the slightest touch to his entrance.

Enough of this...

The dwarf tossed the cloth back into the bowl and reached for a dry towel, rubbing it furiously against his shivering body. Thorin relished in the warmth he brought himself and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. He proceeded to dry his hair as another servant brought a tray with a comb and beads. His beads that the Elvenking removed earlier.

Is he expecting me to braid myself infront of them?

Thorin blushed and looked up to his master who glanced at him quickly with a raised brow, ordering his pet silently. The prince turned away ashamed and grabbed the comb, brushing through his hair carelessly.

Disgraceful...

He kept his face turned from the crowd as he began to braid his hair and fasten his beads to the ends, looking like his former self. The dwarf sat beside the throne with his head bowed after he finished grooming himself. His master continued to speak until another moment came and he could address his freshly washed pet. Thorin tensed when his master's hand unexpectedly stroked through his hair.

The dwarf could feel one of his braids being lifted and his head following its direction. Thorin looked up to his master with a vacant expression. Thranduil raised his brow and cocked his head curiously at his pet.

"What have I warned you of for not looking at my subjects."

I...

Thorin's eyes weakly narrowed and his hands clenched slightly on his thighs. He turned his head to the crowd but was interrupted by a light tug. Thranduil smirked maliciously, leaning over the armrest to speak.

"Take to your hands and knees. Do not look away this time..."

Thorin winced and turned to the elves chatting amongst themselves. He leaned forward and held his body up by his hands, back raised horizontally. The prince squinted his gaze trying to look at the elves in front of him.

What is he planning...

His eyes trailed down slowly and then he jerked forward with a loud yelp echoing throughout the hall. Thorin gasped and moved back into his position, turning his head to spot his master holding a riding crop.

What! No!

Thranduil grinned, tapping the leather end against his hand. Thorin blushed and looked to the elves eyeing him suspiciously. His fingers curled into the stone floor and his body shifted back slightly trying to escape their gazes. Another hit abrupted his thoughts but he gasped lightly this time. Thorin sealed his lips shut, feeling his face burn as the elves watched him.

I hate you all...

Thranduil continued to speak to his subjects, stroking the leather bit teasingly against his pet's sack. Thorin shuddered at the thought of the elf hitting him there and tensed waiting for the expected pain. His hips twitched as the leather gently slid over his cheeks then down his crease. The prince moaned lightly wanting it to continue but also for it to stop as well.

Don't enjoy this...

Time passed and not another hit came but Thorin moaned lightly as the elf tickled his spine with the crop. Thorin's vision blurred as he relaxed but finally another hit came and jerked a loud moan from his unsuspecting body. The prince's sound drew the attention of the elves once again and he lowered his head slightly. Thranduil continued to nonchalantly stroke his pet's rear and spank out of rhythm.

The prince moaned everytime, unable to predict and prepare himself for the next slap to his skin. With every glance from the elves, Thorin's head sunk lower till he couldn't see them any longer. His cock twitched excitedly and his hips curved for more exposure. He was embarrassed but the stimulation was too much for him to deny. Thranduil continued to spank his pet before his eyes caught the dwarf's drooped head. He sighed and ushered a servant to retrieve something.

The slight push against the crop drew Thranduil's attention back to his pet, rubbing against the crop. The Elvenking grinned and watched while his servant returned with a cup of wine. Thranduil sipped it and placed the base to touch Thorin's head. The dwarf looked up curiously, spotting the edge of red and glass.

What is that...

A few drops spilled onto his cheek before it was placed firmly on his head. Thranduil held onto the cup until his pet realized the situation and held still.

No, Dammit don't you dare!

Thorin gulped as he felt the elf's hand leave the cup and he tense his muscles to keep himself still.

Bastard!

"Perhaps this will help you keep your focus."

The prince winced and grit his teeth trying to keep the cups balance while feeling the elves starring at him again. Thorin trembled when he felt the crop threatening his rear and prepared himself for the oncoming sting. He grunted and the cup wobbled but he quickly regained control of it. Thorin gulped unsure how long he would last.

Why must he humiliate me...

Once again Thranduil continued to address his subjects while carelessly stroking his pet with the crop. Thorin's muscles wore out and he had to take a moment to relax but Thranduil could sense it through the crop and whipped the prince quickly. Thorin gasped and jerked forward, spilling a few drops before steadying the cup. The elves looked at him curiously and he bowed his head slightly feeling the cup start to drop. The prince recovered and hissed at his position, unable to look away from the ever watchful elves.

I'll make you pay for this...

Thorin moaned weakly as his aching cock twitched more as he was forced to look at the elves. His master continued to torture his mind, waiting for the prince to drop his guard before spanking again. This time against Thorin's inner thigh and making the prince let out a high pitched yelp. The dwarf whimpered and shifted his hips. Thorin jerked suddenly when the cup was removed and he assumed he lost its balance again. The sound of the elf swallowing caught his attention but before he could turn to look the cup was placed back on his head. Thorin growled to himself with an obscene pout, but the crop returned and his scornful grunts weakened and his hips thrust wantingly.

The meeting felt incredibly long as the prince's neck burned from strain. When Thranduil took another sip Thorin shook his head quickly, stretching his neck before the cup was returned. As an hour passed, Thorin's knees felt numb against the floor and his concentration dwindled. The hits caused his body to jerk harder and take longer to balance the cup. The dull sound of the elf's language boring the prince's mind, despite his erection, and his eyelids drooped till they were closed.

The prince's sudden boredom didn't go unnoticed and Thranduil grinned wickedly. The Elvenking wound his wrist higher and let loose a fierce snap to the dwarf's cheeks. Thorin yelped and launched forward, making the cup tip back and spill over his hair and down his back. The glass shattered against the steps and the prince was drenched in the red liquid.

Thorin gasped and quickly hid his face into the side of the throne, pressing his fists into it. Thranduil brought his hand to lift the dwarf face and gathered a drip of wine from Thorin's cheek. The king licked his finger and gave his pet an unamused stare.

"What are you waiting for?"

What do you want now... Haven't you torture me enough...

Thorin's head tilted slightly wanting to return to hiding.

"Clean your mess."

Dammit you...

The prince huffed a snarl and hit the side of his fist against the throne quickly. He turned and grabbed his dry towel and gathered up the shards, hissing at every piece. Thorin set the shards aside and grabbed his wet cloth, wiping the wine from the steps.

A servant came and replaced the dirtied basin and towels with fresh ones. Thorin glanced at the bowel then back to his master who smirked at him. His teeth clenched tighter together as he tried to keep his snarls to a minimum. The prince moved to the basin and clenched his fists tighter before diving a cloth in and scrubbing himself furiously. He threw the cloth back in and returned to glaring at his master.

Thranduil motioned to his lap and watched his shivering pet stomp over to him. Thorin growled and climbed up carelessly hissing at the elf and gripping onto his master's robes. Thranduil's finger slipped under Thorin's trembling chin and the elf couldn't resist smiling. He leaned in and sniffed the dwarf's cheek. Thorin moved back, still shivering, but his master's spare hand quickly snaked up his back and gripped his hair, pushing him forward.

"You still smell of wine."

Thorin snarled under his breath.

"That's your fault!"

"I did not give you permission to drop it so barbarically."

Thorin snarled and pulled at the elf's robes. Thranduil smiled and pushed his pet into his chest feeling his cloth soak up the wet drips from the dwarf's body. .

"Don't misbehave. You enjoyed every moment I could tell..."

Thorin shrunk into his shoulders as the elf's tongue trailed over his trembling lips and a hand slipped over his leaking cock. The prince grunted at his hips that rocked into the touch. Thorin's body warmed against the elf's and Thranduil grabbed the dwarf's hips and rolled them against his clothed erection. The prince hissed a moan from the heat between his legs and Thranduil leaned against the dwarf's face and kissed Thorin's ear.

"Remove it..."

Thorin breathed out heavily slowly forgetting his anger as his unfinished lust nagged at him. The Elvenking pushed the prince's hips back and the dwarf nervously thumbed through the elf's robes and removed Thranduil's hardened cock. The prior naked morning wasn't that far behind but the constant tease throughout the meeting brought the dwarf's body to a heightened arousal at the sight of the elf's shaft.

The prince panted wanting to touch it and Thranduil pulled his pet forward so their cocks were rubbing against each other. The elf couldn't help but grin to himself everytime he saw his cock tower his pets'. Thorin rocked his hips forward and watched the elf's cock leak against his. His pace quickened but the elf stopped him and turned the dwarf around with his feet against the Elvenking's clothed thighs.

Thorin gulped at the sight of the crowd and the elf's cock pressed against his hole. Thranduil pushed his pet's hips down, feeling his cock push against the dwarf's skin. The prince moaned, tilting his head back, feeling the elf tease his body. The elf's shaft pressing a fake stimulation into his body but never entering his hole. Thorin moaned and rested on Thranduil's chest, rolling his hips against the hot flesh leaking on his entrance.

The prince kneeled and held onto the armrests, humping against the elf's cock without help. Thranduil grinned and dragged his nails down the dwarf's back, smiling at the dwarf's spine curling towards him. Thorin forgot about the crowd and focused entirely on his master's cock, squirming against it in an attempt to fit it inside.

Just a little more...

Thranduil's fingers clawed over Thorin's chest and sighed, having to return to the meeting. The Elvenking simple spoke over his pet's writhing body and addressed his subjects without care of his lecherous activities. However his attention was jarred when a finger stroked against his tip and he glanced to the dwarf who was fingering himself in preparation.

The Elvenking chuckled loudly, unable to focus on the meeting. He dismissed his subjects quickly and stopped his pet, lifting Thorin up.

"What are you trying to achieve my pet?"

With Thorin kneeling on his thighs, Thranduil slipped his hand down to tease the dwarf's shaft. Thorin growled a moan trying to rub himself against the elf's cock again.

"**Relieve me elf."**

Thranduil chuckled at his pets sudden command. He leaned in and hummed in the prince's ear.

"Is that the fallen prince speaking? Or what my pet sounds like when he's begging?"

DAMMIT!

Thorin stopped and shut his mouth, turning away again. Thranduil seized the prince's exposed neck and nibbled it while barely touching the prince's cock with his finger tips. He arched his hips forward till his shaft poked at the dwarf's hole again.

"Say it."

The prince grunted, wriggling his body against the elf advancements. Thranduil licked his groaning pets ear and whispered as he stopped moving.

"Then you will receive nothing."

Thorin swallowed dryly as his body continued to rub into the elf's cock. The Elvenking chuckled and pushed the dwarf away.

"I am pleased I will get to watch to you struggle awhile longer."

Dammit I can not wait!

The prince's cock pulsed and he groaned loudly, quickly standing and turning back to face his master. Thorin straddled Thranduil's hips and gripped onto the elf's collar. The horny prince snarled as he rubbed his aching erection against the elf's shaft. He breathed heavily, pressing his body hard against the elf's. Thranduil smirked and watched his pet trying to pathetically resist begging. Thorin's lust driven anger turned into a desperate pout and the dwarf buried his head into the elf's chest, still humping out his frustration.

I hate you...

I hate you...

Slowly the prince's energy died down and he sat still on the elf's lap. Thranduil hummed and pushed the dwarf to stand on the floor. Thorin's hands still clung to his master's robes and Thranduil stood beside him waiting. The prince kept his head low and withdrew his hands. Thranduil said nothing and walked passed the prince who followed behind him. They travelled back to the mess hall and Thranduil took his seat.

"Serve me."

The prince didn't look at the elf but proceeded to climb on the table without complaint. Servants placed a cup of wine on the table and sight sparked the prince's anger again.

Die!

Thorin snarled a glare and picked up the cup carelessly spilling a few drops. He held it out straight for the elf. Thranduil smirk wickedly and leaned it to tease the prince and sip his wine gracefully.

I pray it's poison...

Thorin continued to glare and the two starred at each other in silence until Thranduil leaned in for another sip. He placed his palm at the base of the cup and aided his pet to tilt the glass. The Elvenking licked his lips and slowly raised the cup along with the dwarf's hands. He hovered it above Thorin's head, watching the prince kneel and try to follow the king's hand without spilling.

Stop I can't reach...

Thorin grunted when his muscles stretched to their max and didn't realize the elf tipping the cup towards him until a drop trickled down his arm. The prince gasped and by reflex yanked the glass away from the elf's hand. Thorin curled into himself, growling at the spilled wine that dripped down his body once again. Thranduil chuckled with amusement.

"Do you enjoy bathing to such an extent you need to make such a mess everytime?"

The dwarf snapped and threw the glass across the room.

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT!"**

Thorin hollered but his anger dwindled when the Elvenking pushed the dwarf to his back instantly. Thranduil towered over Thorin's body menacingly, a dangerous smile splayed over his face.

"Then I will clean you myself..."

The dwarf gasped and let out a yelp when the elf licked the wine of his chest. He panted as his master licked up to his lips and tongued him quick before moving back down. Thorin squirmed as the elf's tongue cleaned every inch of his stomach and headed down further. The prince hollered as the elf's hot tongue slid over his bothered erection. He bucked his hips but the Elvenking pinned him in place and continued to lick his cock clean.

Thorin gulped and moaned as the elf finished with his shaft and raised the dwarf's knees to expose his hole. The prince's hands gripped onto Thranduil's holding his legs in place and curled a moan from his body as the Elvenking's tongue slid over his ringed muscle. The prince's eyes fluttered as his head tilted back into the table. An appreciative moan leaving his gaping mouth. The elf's slick tongue circling and sliding over the prince's wanting hole. Thorin's hips twitched at every lick and he thrusted his neglected cock into the air.

A pitiful whine followed as the Elvenking pulled away and sat in his chair. The teased dwarf lay panting in front of him, glossed over eyes begging for him to return. Thranduil sat watching his pet trying to seduce him with arching hips and deep panting breaths, but the elf chuckled and relaxed in his chair. Thorin pouted and quickly crawled onto his master's lap, climbing up the elf's chest to smother him with a pleading tongue.

Thorin lashed his tongue into Thranduil's mouth, hands tugging on the elf's hair and clothing. The elf's finger nails trailed against his back before Thranduil's large hands pushed the dwarf's hips away and broke the kiss. The elf smiled at his pet's face burned from desire, still trying to get back to his master's lips.

"Get down now. It's time to eat."

The dwarf prince pouted a long moan as he slid down the elf's legs, rubbing himself into the elf as much as possible. His tongue licked down the cloth while his nose focused on Thranduil's scent, stopping for a moment at the Elvenking's groin. Thorin pressed his face into his master's breaches, feeling the concentrated heat against his skin. A quick flick to his nose jerked him from his lust and he looked up to his master pointing at him to sit.

Thorin sat immediately, starring at his master with a befuddled look. Thranduil couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of his pet between his legs, just slightly under the table. A plate was set on the table for the king and Thranduil delicately lifted a piece of lettuce to his lips, nibbling on it teasingly. He held out the leaf for his pet but Thorin was far to concerned with other things. The dwarf chewed on it carelessly, keeping his eyes on his master.

The Elvenking noticed his pets lack of care for the food and assumed it was because his dwarf craved meat. He hummed to himself and began to eat properly, testing once in awhile to see if his pet would take any of his scraps gratefully. Thorin was dull and the vegetables in his mouth seemed to have no taste. His eyes slowly trailed down the elf's body as time went on until he was fixated on his master's groin, inches away.

Thorin's cheeks burned and his tongue slid across his lips. Thranduil took a sip of wine and jumped, luckily spitting a little back into his glass. He glanced down to his pet licking his clothed groin. A soft moan left Thranduil's body as he watched.

The prince's eyes were closed but his face rubbed into the elf's breeches, using his nose to dig a pathway. His teeth clenched on the fabric and he eventually exposed his master's cock. Thranduil still held onto his cup in awe of his pet's relaxed face rubbing against his shaft. Thorin trailed up the side of the elf's cock and licked a wet streak to the tip. His tongue curled and flicked the head before his lips closed in on it, sucking before the elf's tip made it passed his teeth.

The prince groaned, savouring the odd meaty taste of his master's cock. Thranduil's hips bucked lightly, feeling the prince's mouth worship his shaft like the dwarf did with the tiny pieces of meat from the night before. The elf joined in his pet's desperate moans, trying to keep himself quieter than the dwarf. The prince grabbed onto the elf's thighs trying to bury Thranduil's cock deeper into his mouth.

The Elvenking groaned and thrust, aiding his pet's quest. They both moaned when Thorin's throat had the elf's precum dripping down it. The dwarf swallowed constantly, slightly gagging but he refused to remove himself. Thranduil eyed his pet lost in lust and suffocating himself without realization. The elf grabbed the dwarf's hair and yanked Thorin back quickly. The prince blinked weakly finally feeling the lack of air affect his mind. He panted and dropped his head on the elf's lap, too dizzy to stay vertical.

"Don't over exert yourself..."

Thranduil stroked and pulled the dwarf's hair behind his ear. Thorin's heavy breaths slowed and he blinked more clearly, seeing the elf's cock still infront of him. The dwarf raised himself and sucked the Elvenking's cock back into his mouth. Thorin's head bobbed and his master's fingers entangled in his hair. Thranduil groaned when his pet gripped his thighs tighter. His hand aided the prince's head and pushed him down in rhythm with the elf's thrusting.

"Your more skilled than last time..."

The other elves looked away from the groans and sloppy sounds coming from underneath the table. Thranduil's lip curled under his teeth and h gripped Thorin's hair tightly, pulling the dwarf back to his base. The elf groaned loudly, resisting the urge to finish right there but Thorin mewled his love of his master's cock deep in his throat. Thranduil pushed the prince off his shaft immediately and instantly shot his hot cum over the dwarf's face.

The prince didn't understand at first and blinked in confusion before shutting his eyes completely as a bit of cum splattered on his eyelids. Thranduil groaned a smile and swiped his thumb over his pets eyes, removing his cum. Thorin opened his eyes half way and looked up to his master. The elf smiled and licked his thumb.

"Your beautiful."

Thranduil gasped when the prince leaned in and licked the remaining cum from the elf's leaking cock. Thorin sucked on the elf's tip one last time to swallow everything left over. He gazed back up to his master, moaning his need.

"**Kahomhîlizu guchir...**" (Please master)

Thranduil gulped, paralysed by the sound of the dwarf's forbidden language drowned in a deep lusting voice. As the Elvenking gaped, his pet slowly climbed up his body. Thorin's cock pulsed hard from the day long tease and the prince sat on the elf's lap, rutting their shafts together. The dwarf scraped his beard into the elf's neck, breathing heavily and begging for his master.

"**Bâyruk mênu irkat hubmûnmen"** (Bury your shaft in my body)

The Elvenking's breath deepened as his wanting pet humped his body. The elf groaned and yanked the dwarf's hair back, tilting his head. Thorin's moan gaped and moaned longingly, tongue licking out for the elf. Thranduil panted as the sight of his wanton pet tested his bodies willpower.

"Thorin..."

"**Guchir...**" (Master)

The Elvenking let out a low growl at the longing prince and called for a servant to bring oil. He held Thorin still, watching the prince's mouth moan that alluring language. Thranduil groaned loudly at the thought of what his pet was saying to him. The servant returned and the king immediately dipped his fingers in and slid his other hand under Thorin's hips, raising his pet higher. He handed Thorin the flask of oil before he continued. Thranduil's wasted no time and slid in unexpectedly quickly. The prince yelped a pitiful moan and leaned against the elf's chest with the flask tightly in his grip and his cock thrusting desperately.

Thorin curled and panted, one hand clinging onto the elf's robes as Thranduil stood, carrying the dwarf and fingering him at the same time. This time the dwarf's moans were loud for all to hear. They echoed down the halls until they filled Thror's old throne room. The Elvenking sat on the hard stone throne and thrust his fingers into his pet mercilessly. Thorin's body arched into the elf's and the dwarf's head flew back moaning more suggestive words to his master.

"**UBZAR! Mênu zirikh..."**(Deeper! I want...)

Every word made the elf groan roughly and his finger jabbed into the dwarf's body. More fingers slipped in without care and shifted rapidly. Thorin's mouth dropped against the elf's robes and a wet stain formulated.

"What do you want Thorin?"

Thranduil managed to growl out through his urges. Thorin moaned greatly trying to look at his master as his eyes were almost completely lost in his pleasure.

"**Thranduil... Guchir Thranduil... Kahomhîlizu ...Kahomhîlizu bâyruk mênu sigin irkat thakînmen..."** (Master Thranduil... Please... Please bury your long shaft in my mine...)

The prince gasped as the elf spread his long fingers and stretched the dwarf's hole as far as he could. The mildly cold air blew over the dwarf's exposed hole. Thorin fidgeted as the elf continued to test his size. Thranduil groaned deeply and removed his fingers.

"Are you ready my pet? I've been waiting patiently for you..."

Thorin moaned barely registering his master's words. He backed up and sat on his ankles, eyeing his master's cock. The dwarf dripped the oil over the elf's shaft making Thranduil twitch in excitement. The Elvenking grabbed his pet's hand and made Thorin stroke the elf's cock to ensure it was coated.

The prince groaned and smiled, biting his lip and placing the flask on the arm rest. Thranduil grabbed onto the dwarf's hips and helped Thorin squat above his erection. The prince held onto the elf's wrist as he lowered himself and felt the Elvenking's tip begin to poke through his muscle. His smile slightly faded as the welcoming push into his body started to burn slightly and the width of the elf's cock seemed to increase past his stretched state.

Thorin froze, wincing in regret and gripped onto the elf tighter. The dwarf's body trembled in fear and his muscle started to close around the elf's cock. Thranduil let out a sudden moan from the dwarf's clenching hole and he slid a hand down to Thorin's aching shaft.

The prince breathed heavily trying to stay calm and the touch to his cock helped as Thranduil stroked him. The elf's hand slid long and tightly gripped around the dwarf's cock, slowly removing the prince's fear. Thorin relaxed and groaned, rocking his hips forward. Slowly his muscle opened up further and his eyes shut on his decent to the elf's base.

Thorin groaned loudly, staying in position, trying to get accustomed to the alien heat-source now nested inside him. His muscle spasmed weakly at the long appendage twitching in his warm cavern. The prince's face contorted with every twitch trying to keep himself relaxed.

"Keep going, there's still more..."

The prince gasped and he glanced down to see himself sitting on his ankles with his feet propping himself up on the elf's thighs. Thorin breathed heavily, overwhelmed by the elf already, unsure his body could take anything more. Thranduil leaned forward making his cock angle itself slightly, and kissed his pets forehead. Thorin panted and weakly gazed up to his master, who starred at him with a mischievous smile.

Before Thorin's mind could interpret any information, Thranduil pushed the dwarf's hip's straight down, Thorin's knees bending up to his shoulders. A loud cry echoed the hall and the dwarf sat silently twitching after. His mouth gaped open with weak breaths trembling out of his lungs. Without another moment to gather himself, the Elvenking raised Thorin's hips up and down in smaller moments.

Thorin's head fell back as his body's strength fled and his muscles relaxed into the sudden movement. The dwarf shouted dry moans as his master moved his body. The prince's shaft twitched against the elf's stomach and Thranduil settled his pet back onto his lap and stroked Thorin's cock.

The prince arched back further into the touch and groaned heavily from the stimulation to his rear and erection. Thranduil slipped his hand to Thorin's back and pushed his pet forward to rest on his chest. The elf's hand still fondling the dwarf's cock. Thranduil stroked his pet's hair as the dwarf's moans grew quieter.

"Are you giving up already?"

Thorin groaned and looked up to his master, trying to lean in but stopped from the feeling of the elf's cock leaving his body. The prince whined and the Elvenking leaned down to meet him. The dwarf kissed his master gently with a light lick at the end.

Thranduil teasingly rocked Thorin back and forth on his cock till the prince sat upright and gathered his strength. The dwarf repositioned his feet and began to lift himself with the elf's hands just idly holding onto his hips. He let out a long groan as the heat slowly left his body. Thorin panted heavily, eyes watering from his pleasure and struggled to raise himself.

The prince stopped again, thinking he made it to the top but the elf tutted at him and helped raise him higher. Thorin cried out with the elf's tip threatened to leave his body. The dwarf's legs trembled to stay steady and he lowered himself slowly with Thranduil's aid. He stopped at the elf's base and gathered his energy again, readying to move back up.

The Elvenking clawed the dwarf's cheeks and spread them apart as the dwarf descended. Thorin whimpered and his pace quickened slightly. Thranduil's hand went back to stroking the dwarf's cock and encourage the prince to move faster. The elf smiled at his pet who seemed to keep his balance without Thranduil's help. The Elvenking removed his hands and rested against the throne, fondling the dwarf's cock and watching his pet's tongue lash out.

**"Thranduil..."**

The Elvenking groaned a grin.

"Keep your arms behind your back and continue."

The prince moaned and moved without a second thought, arching himself to ride while maintaining balance. Thorin mewled and tried to pick up his speed. Thranduil kept a hand on the dwarf's hip to keep him from falling. As the prince bounced without a care, servants from down the hall dragged a bound dwarf towards the throne.

Thranduil grinned sinisterly at the oncoming dwarf, taking great pleasure in thrusting Thorin down and savouring the high pitched cry that filled the hall. The elves kicked the dwarf to his knees. He was gagged and cursing, trying to break free from his shackles with all his might. Fine clothing and jewelled metal in his beard. The servants held him down to the floor, making him watch the display.

"Welcome home King Thror, I wasn't expecting you..."

Thranduil snapped his hips into the dwarf's grandson, sending a harsh yelp to the old dwarf's ears. Thror snarled and tried to leap forward but the elves stopped him. The Elvenking's grin grew wider and he leaned into his pet's ear hoping Thorin wasn't too far lost in pleasure to hear him.

"What do you want my pet?"

The prince slowed his movements and moan appreciatively, squinting at the elf.

"**Ubzar, Kahomhîlizu, zirikh balakhur thark rukhoshmen. Thranduil..." **(deeper, please, I want your powerful staff to make me scream)

Thror starred in shock of their sacred language spoken so freely to their enemy, and cringed at his grandsons repulsive words. Thranduil leaned over Thorin's shoulder and tilted his head, exposing the prince's neck. The elf kissed it gently and grinned to the former king.

"What did I teach you to say when addressing me?"

"**Guchir." **(Master)

The Elvenking gripped the dwarf prince's hips tightly and slammed him down the elf's cock. Thorin yelped and trembled .

"Wrong."

Thranduil slowly raised the prince back up for a second drop and the dwarf desperately grabbed onto the elf's hands.

"**GUCHIR THRANDUIL!" **(Master Thranduil)

"What do you want?"

"**Thakmên, Guchir Thranduil!" **(Mine me master Thranduil)

The elf chuckled wickedly to the tearing dwarf king. Thranduil slammed Thorin repeatedly, listening to the younger dwarf's screaming moans sting the old dwarf's ears. Thranduil revelled in forcing Thror to watch his grandson become a wanton whore for his enemy race.

Thranduil spun the dwarf around on his cock making Thorin yelp. Thror winced and snarled at the sight of his grandson's face covered in the elf's filth. The Elvenking grabbed the prince's wrists and held them to his shoulders, bringing Thorin to rest against his chest. The Elvenking continued to buck up into the prince still riding him at the slight angle. Thorin's head tilted back desperately wanting to lick his master's tongue.

**"Yothur, Kahomhîlizu Guchir Thranduil!" **(More, please master thranduil.)

The Elvenking groaned dangerously and bucked rapidly into the dwarf, giving Thorin no time to catch his breath. The prince drowned in pleasure and moaned freely with naughty words from his sacred tongue slightly escaping. Thranduil's mischievous voice curled around the dwarf's shoulder.

"We have a guest my pet, do your best to entertain him..."

The dwarf prince could hardly register the words but looked around hazily. A blurred image danced somewhere in his vision. Thranduil's hand returned to the dwarf's cock and pumped it in time with his relentless hips. Thorin screamed a moan and bucked into his masters hand as he held onto Thranduil's shoulders.

" **Yothur, yothur, yothur..." **(More, more, more)

Thranduil moved his fingers to the prince's gaping mouth and toyed with the dwarf's tongue. Thorin moaned and sucked sloppily, licking the elf's fingers. Thror screamed his rage and fought back once again but Thranduil continued to make a display out of the young prince.

"I never thought I would find something more valuable than the Arkenstone. And now I have them both..."

Thror snarled and Thranduil pumped Thorin harder, dragging out long cries from the prince.

"I've heard that dwarves could sing but this... This beyond anything I could have imagined. Do you get to hear this song everyday? I'm jealous."

Thranduil nibbled on the prince's neck and sucked a mark into it. Thorin hollered and bucked faster. The elf moved to the prince's ear and nibbled it gently. Thorin's body spasmed and the prince screamed as he orgasmed. Finally relief washed through his system.

Thorin panted and went limp in Thranduil's arms. The Elvenking whispered into the dwarf's ear something in his elvish tongue and Thorin drifted to sleep. Thranduil chuckled at the dwarf king who had stopped watching at some point.

"**Take him away."**


	6. Control

Thorin groaned and grunted as he stirred from his sleeping state. His body ached and his muscles barely responded to his commands. Squinting his eyes open he looked around the brightly lit area as he laid on his stomach. Deep green walls of carved stone flickered with blue light, dancing across like waves.

Where am I…

The prince forced himself to his elbows and noticed hot steam filled the chamber. His body dripped with sweat and there was a painful sting to his rear. As he focused on where exactly the pain was coming from he felt a burning sensation coming from his entrance. His muscle clenched and pain mixed with a devilish tease of pleasure crawled through his nerves.

What did he do to me…

The previous day was muddled in the prince's mind. He continued to glance around the room oddly trying to piece the information together.

"Ah, you're awake."

The Elvenking came around the corner of a short hallway connecting to the chamber. Thorin's eyes wondered on the approaching elf, still dazed and confused. Thranduil had changed into dark red robes and was carrying a small crystal vile. He stopped in front of his pet and smiled, cocking his head at the dwarf's bemused look.

"That's alright, you'll get over that soon."

The Elvenking walked around the prince's limp body and kneeled behind him. Thorin tried to turn but was unable to, his voice struggled to speak his thoughts.

"What… Did you… Do to me?"

He couldn't see the elf but he could hear the popping sound of the vile behind him.

"Nothing yet, you've been asleep. There's no fun in playing with you when you aren't responsive."

Thorin grunted lightly as his legs were spread by the elf's hand.

"What are…you doing?"

The prince breathed heavily from the thick steam. Thranduil pressed his thumbs against the prince's arse cheeks and spread them apart. He glanced around inspecting Thorin's hole, his hair lightly sliding on Thorin's skin. The dwarf's face flushed with heat from the elf's interests.

"Do you remember yet?"

"No…"

"Hmm… Then I won't spoil it."

"What?"

Thorin hissed and grunted as Thranduil pressed a wet finger into his swollen hole. It burned and stung his skin as the finger coiled and uncoiled inside him. Twisting and rubbing his insides. A slight stroke over his prostate gave the dwarf slight relief but it was short lived. Thranduil removed his finger and poured more of the vial's contents on his fingertip before rubbing it against the entrance.

"There."

Thranduil placed the vile aside and quickly laid on top of the dwarf's back. Thorin grunted from the weight forcing him down from his elbows. The elf sniffed up the prince's back and dragged his nails along the way. Thorin groaned weakly as Thranduil's lips kissed his ear.

"You wear out so easily, but a little more practice will fix that."

The elf's tongue slowly curled over the prince's cheek and back to his ear. One last kiss and the elf stood and removed his clothes. Thorin was unable to see it but knew it was happening.

"Stay there until you can move."

Thorin shook his head slowly, still trying to remember. A splash of water caught his ear and the reflections on the wall increased. The slow realization of their location came into his mind.

"We are in the baths…"

"Yes but not anyone's bath."

"Thror's bath…"

"Yes, it is far more beautiful than the common ones. Beautiful gold streaming through the emerald carvings. Lovely, but not enough. I shall have it redesigned soon."

Thorin stayed on the floor listening to the water splashing around behind him.

"Do you have no restraint?"

Thranduil chuckled and submerged his hair before standing and squeezing out the excess water.

"A dwarf asking an elf about restraint? I have seen your treasure hoard. I have seen the greed of the dwarves. You have less restraint than I. However…"

The elf king's lips curled into a delighted smile. He climbed out of the large pool-like bath and went over to lift up his pet. Thorin was turned back into a child again, being cradled in Thranduil's arms. The dwarf could only grunt in protest but the elf's head closed in on his.

"It's not a terrible quality to have, considering the **amount** of restraint you portrayed last night."

"Last night?"

Thranduil's tongue licked over the dwarf's panting lips before walking back to the bath. He stepped in and sat with Thorin on his lap. The dwarf prince groaned as his body adjusted to the heat. The groggy feeling in his mind only seemed to get worse from the temperature of the bath.

The Elvenking picked up a cloth on the ledge and began scrubbing the dwarf's chest. Thorin's head rested against the elf's shoulder as the elf cleaned him.

"Am I drunk?.."

Thranduil chuckled lightly and brushed the cloth over the dwarf's face. Thorin could barely keep his eyes open as his body began to fall asleep again.

"What does **Guchir** mean?" (Master)

Thorin's eyes popped open and he starred in horror at the elf, eerily smiling down at him.

"How do you know that word…"

Thranduil dropped the cloth on Thorin's shoulder and began unfastening the dwarf's braided beard.

"You **screamed** it last night. Remember?"

Thorin's face broke out in bright red. He tried desperately to remember and scan for answers.

"I remember wine… Lots of wine…"

The Elvenking chuckled more and reached for another vile, maneuvering with his pet in his arms to pour it on his fingers. He lathered the dwarf's beard with soap and continued to admire Thorin's stunned expression.

"Do not worry, wine did not affect your judgment. Not at all…"

More memories started to trickle back.

"You… You spanked me! In front of everyone!"

Thranduil grinned widely and lifted Thorin closers to his face. He leaned down and starred at the blushing prince.

"I will always punish you in front of everyone. That is my entertainment."

Thorin gasped as the elf's lips closed in on his. The elf's tongue slipped into his mouth slowly savoring his taste. The dwarf groaned and struggled to move his hands out of the water. The elf grabbed them easily and moved them out of the way. His mouth travelled down, over Thorin's beard, and nipped at the dwarf's neck.

The prince's moans echoed out of the bath chamber. Thranduil was just jarring Thorin's thoughts more, preventing him from remembering everything. His body was still in its relaxed state but with every passing moment he regained a tiny bit of control. The Elvenking licked his lips, returning to Thorin's ear, and whispering seductively with his deep voice.

"**Kahomhîlizu Guchir** Thranduil. I think that's my favorite line. Tell me, what does it mean?" (Please Master Thranduil)

"I did not say that!"

"You did… Repeatedly…"

Thorin inhaled quickly, closing his mouth and lowering his head.

It's not true, I did not say that to him! It's another one of his tricks!

Thranduil's teeth showed through his devious smile. He lowered Thorin's hand back into the water to grasp the elf's hardened cock. The prince looked down nervously and starred at the large shaft pressing against his thigh. Instinctively his hand squeezed it and began to stroke. Thranduil's groan only made him stroke faster, still trying to figure out why the elf knew his language.

"**Y****othur, yothur, yothur**." (More, more, more)

The prince understood the words though in the moment he did not realize the elf was speaking his language again. As he stroked harder his own erection called to him and he grabbed himself. Thorin stroked both of their cocks in time with each other but another feeling started to crawl into his mind. He starred at the elf's cock slowly feeling his stinging entrance clench and send a desire through his body.

Thorin's hips began to rock and without warning he moved and stood with his knees on the elf's thighs. Thranduil watched the dwarf with glossed over eyes kiss him before sitting back into the water. The prince grabbed the elf's cock and positioned it at his entrance, not realizing his actions. When it was in the right position Thorin put his hands on the elf's chest and began to lower himself.

Thranduil watched in amusement as the dwarf's face contorted in pain. He grabbed Thorin's hips quickly before his tip could breach the dwarf's body.

"What are you doing?"

Thorin jerked from his daze and analyzed his position. The groggy feeling in his mind had died enough for him to understand his situation.

"What did I just do?..."

Thranduil placed his hand on the dwarf's face and rubbed his thumb over Thorin's trembling lip.

"The same thing you did last night. I told you, lacking restraint isn't a bad quality to have my pet."

Thorin covered his mouth as his memories hit him hard.

I rode him…

I used my people's language to…

"Who else knows?!"

The prince burst out, grabbing onto the elf's wet hair. Panic rose in the dwarf's chest and he panted heavily. Thranduil grabbed Thorin's wrists carefully with a sinister expression lurking over the dwarf.

"Everyone that could hear your begging screams."

Thorin's chest heaved as he looked on in horror.

What does that mean? Does father know?! Does Grandfather!?

Thranduil squeezed Thorin's wrists until they released his hair. The Elvenking leaned and tilted his head to the side.

"Your people are mine. Your body is mine. Your language is mine. You do not need to worry about anything else other than pleasing me. Do you understand pet? Your life belongs to me now and no one else."

The Elvenking stroked Thorin's hair until his head rested on the elf's chest. He continued to stroke from the dwarf's head to his back until Thorin's breathing calmed.

What have I done…

"Do you remember how much you enjoyed riding on my lap?"

The dwarf stiffened against the elf's body.

"It took a long time to influence you to give your body up willingly. It was worth the wait to see so eager to please me."

Thorin's hands clenched into fists at the elf's words.

"It wasn't so bad now was it?"

Thranduil tilted the dwarf's head back only to be met with a hate-filled glare.

"Are you blaming me for how you attacked my lap like some animal in heat?"

Thorin quickly lowered his gaze in shame.

"You used your elf tricks on me…"

"No…"

Thranduil stroked his pet's hair and grabbed Thorin's beard, tilting him back up.

"Only after. You needed to rest anyway, after all you wore yourself out to the point your now in pain."

The anger in the dwarf's mind was slowly being overwritten with his shame. He remembered it clearly and knew it was his own choice. He shook his head and accidentally spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Mahal… What have I done…"

Thranduil forced Thorin to stand on his knees and meet the elf's eyes.

"You pray to me now, and you ask for my forgiveness."

The dwarf hissed and snarled at the elf.

"What forgiveness would I ask from you!"

"Everything."

The Elvenking held onto the dwarf and lifted him out of the water. He sat Thorin on the ledge and forced him to lay on his back. The dwarf growled and clenched his fists, resisting the temptation to fight the elf. Thranduil grabbed the first vile and covered his finger again. Thorin watched carefully and spat at the elf.

"That is not oil, what poison are you putting into my body?!"

The elf hummed in slight annoyance and grabbed one of the dwarf's legs and raised it against his chest. Thorin's foot just rested on the elf's shoulder as Thranduil leaned down and spread his legs apart. He pushed against the elf's incoming body and suppressed a moan from his spreading cheeks.

Thranduil carefully slipped his finger back into the swollen hole. Thorin hissed at the pain and held onto the elf's shoulders.

"It's a remedy to heal you faster. Most virgins bleed their first time but aren't you thankful I had you prepared?"

"Are you telling me showed me mercy?"

Thranduil bit his lip playfully and stroked his finger slowly against the dwarf's prostate.

"Perhaps…"

Thorin struggled to keep his face flooded with anger as the elf continued to play with his gland. His teeth parted and closed again, trying not to give in.

"Why do you struggle against me?"

"Because I hate you."

"You didn't hate me last night."

"I always hate you!"

"You moaned my name over and over."

Thorin bit his lip to contain the moan the elf was forcing out of him. Thranduil's hair fell onto his thigh and tickled its way down to his stomach. The Elvenking grabbed Thorin's raised leg and began to nibble at the dwarf's ankle. He pressed his hips at an angle to the dwarf's body so their cocks would rub against each other.

"Stroke us."

Thorin hissed and wanted to refuse but he couldn't resist giving into his urges. He grabbed their cocks and rubbed them together roughly.

"I hate you."

"Speak it in your dwarvish tongue if you have to say that."

Thorin hissed and closed his mouth.

"Good, now finish yourself."

Thranduil pulled his cock away from Thorin's grasp and continued to rub the dwarf's prostate. As he watched the prince grunt and attempt to glare at him, the Elvenking leaned back down to attack the dwarf's ear.

Thorin's mouth jerked open with moans roughly flooding out. He stroked himself harder until his hand was whisked away and pinned down. Thranduil's finger was removed from his body and grabbed the dwarf's other wrist. Thorin watched the elf closely, still moaning quietly. The elf lowered himself into the water and hooked the dwarf's other leg over his shoulder. He pulled Thorin's wrists until his arms strained.

"What are you doing?"

Thorin watched, panting heavily, as Thranduil's tongue snaked out and covered his tip in hot licks. The prince groaned and rocked his hips into the warmth of the elf's mouth closing down on him. The elf's tongue swirling around his cock and then flicking his tip. Heat raised in Thorin's chest and he pouted when the elf pulled back.

"Say please."

"Please."

Thorin was quick on the response but it wasn't what the elf wanted to hear.

"No, I want you to speak **please**."

The dwarf prince clenched his teeth, refusing to answer but his eyes were locked on the elf's tongue. It teasingly approached his cock and he arched into it in anticipation. Thranduil kept his tongue at a distance and licked his lips slowly seducing the dwarf. The elf leaned in closer so the dwarf could feel his hot breath over Thorin's tip.

"Say it."

Thorin turned away and the Elvenking leaned in to draw a wet line from the dwarf's sack up to his tip. The elf's tongue just barely touched his skin. The prince shuddered and stayed still. Another tantalizing lick opened his mouth. They became slower and more taunting until the prince finally broke. Thorin moaned and growled at the elf.

"**Kahomhîlizu****m****ezêl 'agulh-mênu irkatmên" (**please put your mouth on my shaft)

Thranduil moaned at every word, rocking his hips against the hard wall of the bath.

"That was more than I asked for…"

The Elvenking's mouth sunk down on the dwarf's cock and sucked it hard into his mouth. Thorin groaned loudly feeling the back of the elf's throat touch his tip. He bucked up and into the elf's mouth that hungrily tried to swallow his cock. Thranduil moaned with Thorin who grabbed his hair and held the elf down. The Elvenking swallowed every so often, only making the dwarf want to cum faster.

Thranduil released one of Thorin's wrists and began fingering the dwarf, only rubbing his prostate. Thorin tossed his head back grunting and panting. His fingers almost ripping out the elf's hair. Thranduil rubbed harder feeling the dwarf arch further against his head and shudder inside his mouth. Thorin relaxed and moaned while the elf licking the cum from his tip.

The Elvenking stood and leaned over the dwarf's body, grabbing Thorin's face and planting his lips on the dwarf's. The prince opened his mouth as the elf's tongue commanded and cum filled his mouth. Thranduil's tongue pushed cum over the dwarf's tongue and lapped over his mouth until he swallowed.

Thorin moaned as his tongue danced around the elf's that desperately tried to lick every inch of his mouth. The prince raised his arms and pulled the elf's head harder against his lips. Thranduil did the same and wrapped his arms under the dwarf's head, bucking his still erect cock against the prince.

They eventually broke, panting for air, and flushed with heat. Thranduil licked his lips and sank back into the water.

"Join me."

Thorin nodded and followed sinking in beside the elf. Thranduil grabbed him and sat the dwarf on his lap facing him. He lifted Thorin's head by his beard again.

"Was that so hard?"

Thorin glared back at him.

"Why don't you allow me to show you the same **compassion**? Let me hear your tongue, elf."

Thranduil grinned and kissed the dwarf's lips.

"I am your **master**, you hear my tongue every time I speak do you not?"

"Bastard."

Thorin rested his head on the elf's chest, hiding his face. The elf's hard cock pressed against his and he looked down to it. He glared at it at first but then a wicked idea came into his mind.

I'm going to break you this time..

It took him a moment to wipe the sinister look off his face before he could glance at Thranduil again.

**"****Guchir** Thranduil, I have not finished you. Would you allow me?"

The Elvenking smiled and raised his brow.

"And why would you do that?"

"I want to."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Thorin stood and kissed Thranduil before wrapping his arms around the elf's neck, hugging him gently. The dwarf whispered deeply into the elf's ear.

"Because you're my master now. **Guchir** Thranduil…"(Master Thranduil)

Thranduil groaned loudly and brought his hand to claw down the dwarf's spine.

"You have my permission."

"May I do it my way?"

"And what way is that?"

"I want to wash you first. Just as you did to me. I want to relax you so you enjoy it more, **Guchir** Thranduil." (Master Thranduil)

**"**Proceed."

Thorin grabbed the cloth that was used on him and began scrubbing the elf's chest slowly. He watched his master starring at his every move and continued. Slowly he brought it to the elf's neck and cleaned him gently with Thranduil's cooperation. The elf's hands constantly stroked his thighs but didn't intervene with his actions.

When the prince was done he stood and grabbed the soap. Thorin climbed out of the bath and crawled behind the Elvenking. He began to massage soap into the elf's silver hair. Thranduil hummed and rolled his head from the dwarf's finger working on his scalp. Thorin's hand's traveled down to Thranduil's neck and massaged it before coming back up to his hair.

"I am finished with the soap **Guchir Thranduil."**** (Master Thranduil)**

The elf smiled, humming as he sunk below the water and emerged without soap. He relaxed his head on the ledge and starred at his pet smiling at him.

"Enjoying yourself my pet?"

Not yet…

"Yes."

Thorin leaned in to kiss Thranduil's lips and moved his hands to stroke up the elf's chest. He continued to kiss and wrap his arm around the elf's head while his hand slid to Thranduil's jaw. Thorin spoke as lustfully as he could.

"**Guchir** Thranduil…" (Master Thranduil)

He broke his kiss into smaller ones that trailed over the elf's cheek and to his ear. Thorin nibbled it gently between his lips and Thranduil gasped. His arms raised to grab the dwarf's arm but he calmed himself and relaxed as the dwarf kissed his ear. The Elvenking closed his eyes, panting heavily as the dwarf's kisses moved to his neck. Thranduil's body slightly trembling with distrust.

My turn…

Thranduil could feel the dwarf's beard spread from a smile against his neck and his eyes shot open. Instantly Thorin held him down and attacked the elf's sensitive point until the elf's voice broke into wanton moans. The dwarf let his teeth scrape the spot and pretend to bite it. Thranduil held onto Thorin's arm trying to break free. His other hand launched out of the water and gripped the dwarf's hair.

The prince's held onto the elf's head tightly as Thranduil attempted to yank him into the water, but failed. The elf cried out under the assault and squirmed in the water.

"Stop!"

Thranduil managed to cry out between moans. The dwarf paused and held himself still, feeling the elf's quickened breaths against his hand.

"What do you say?"

"Know your place slave!"

"Wrong."

Thorin's tongue lashed out, quickly being replaced by his lips. He felt the elf's body shudder in fear as he began to suck the pale skin.

"Don't you dare you filthy dwarf!"

Thranduil yelped when the prince nibbled on that pleasuring spot. He trembled and pulled Thorin's hair harder but the dwarf's hold on his head only made it more difficult.

"What do you say?"

"I'll make you regret every second…"

Thorin grinned maliciously.

"How can I when your voice is begging for me against your will? Say it elf, tell me what your body wants."

Thorin began to suck again. Thranduil blushed and breathed heavily. He shuddered in horror as the prince marked his neck. He gripped the dwarf's head hard and raised both their bodies in order to flip Thorin into the water. They were both taken under by the force and Thranduil emerged covering his neck. He frantically looked around for a mirror but saw none.

"It suits you. It means you belong to me now."

Thranduil snarled as he turned to Thorin who swam in spot smirking at him.

"I'll make you pay for this! How dare you taint my beautiful skin!"

"And yet you moaned as if you wanted even more."

Thranduil tensed and started to march through the water, ready to teach the dwarf a painful lesson.

That's right come closer elf…

Thorin only grinned and when the elf was close he ducked underwater and slipped between the elf's legs. One hand slipping through the elf's thighs to grip Thranduil's cock and the other already sneaking a finger into the elf's tight entrance.

Thranduil straightened in shock. He whimpered a moan and reached around frantically for the dwarf. He managed to grab onto Thorin's wrist behind his body. The dwarf held his breath under water, avoiding his hair being grabbed. He buried his finger deep inside the elf's body, searching for Thranduil's prostate. The elf struggled to push him out but Thranduil's strength was lessened from the position.

Your mine now elf.

Thorin released the elf's cock and swam up for a quick breath before returning. He rubbed Thranduil's prostate and watched the elf's body twitch and his knees quake. The Elvenking tried to kick him but Thorin seized the opportunity and kicked the elf's other knee. Thranduil lost his balance and the dwarf quickly stole it. With his finger deep into the elf's body he swam up and hurled his arm around the elf's stomach, yanking him backwards.

They both were submerged under the water and Thorin began fingering the elf mercilessly. Thranduil held his hands over his mouth to keep from moaning in water. No matter how hard he kicked it only landed them on the bottom of the pool and Thranduil was trapped in Thorin's hold. He tried to use one hand to fight back but the dwarf was too small and his easily behind his body.

You're so tight…

I can see why you took enjoyment in my body.

Thorin held his breath for as long as he could, knowing Thranduil would need to breath soon. He could feel the elf's body giving into his hold though it might have been from the lack of oxygen. He waited a little longer until the elf began to struggle again. He released Thranduil who made a break for it. Thorin immediately swam as far away as he could before emerging. They both gaped for air and Thranduil seemed to be moaning in-between breaths. The dwarf prince stayed far away and watched the elf closely.

The Elvenking didn't look at him and started to walk towards the edge with his mind distraught. Thorin quietly sunk under the water and crept up behind the elf. Thranduil seemed dazed and began to lift himself onto the ledge by his arms. Thorin launched out of the water and grabbed the elf's wrist, yanking it back and slammed the elf's upper body against the floor.

Thranduil's waist hung over the ledge and the dwarf held the elf's wrist back. Thorin quickly sucked another mark into his master's back, and a second on the elf's arse. The elf's body arched as stuttering moans left his mouth. The dwarf prince pushed his face between the elf's pale cheeks, brushing his beard against Thranduil's skin. The Elvenking hollered moans as Thorin licked his hole rapidly. Prodding it and teasing his entrance with the dwarf's beard scraping with every movement. Thorin grabbed the elf's cock and rubbed it as he licked.

The elf's body twitched greatly but he didn't struggle. He groaned deeply, starting to rut his hips against the edge. Thorin broke, still stroking the elf's cock.

"Do you want me to continue? Or leave you like this?"

Thranduil panted heavily and looked back at Thorin with half lidded eyes.

"Release me…"

Thorin grinned and gave the elf one last lick before letting him go. Thranduil panted heavily, bringing his arm back under him. He stayed on the ledge and Thorin slowly pulled the elf's hips back into the water. Thranduil sat down, lost in his mind. Thorin continued to kiss pleasure into his master's neck and the elf tilted his head away to give the dwarf better access. He didn't speak or look at Thorin, he only panted and moaned.

Thorin sank into the water and played with the elf's nipple between his lips. He came up for a breath and moved down again, slipping between the elf's legs and taking the elf's tip into his mouth. Thorin held his nose as he moved his head on the elf's cock. Thranduil groaned and bucked into the dwarf's mouth. The prince removed his mouth and licked the elf's shaft before returning for another breath.

Thorin went back down and this time he slowly prodded his finger against the elf's entrance and waited for a response. When Thranduil didn't protest he slipped his finger back in and bobbed his head at the same time. Thranduil moaned and slowly came out of his daze, watching the ripples from Thorin's movements. He moved his hand to pet Thorin's floating hair while his eyes fluttered in pleasure.

The dwarf came up and noticed the elf watching him with unsure eyes. Thorin grinned wickedly.

"You're a virgin as well."

Thranduil gasped and snapped, shoving Thorin back underwater. The dwarf came up a moment later gasping for breath. He couldn't help but chuckle at the elf. The Elvenking glared as his pet swam to him.

"Know your place my pet…"

"I know my place well."

Thorin sat on Thranduil's lap, stroking the elf's cock. The Elvenking wrapped his arms around the dwarf tightly and grabbed his hair warningly.

"Then stay there."

The elf sneered at his pet. Thorin smirked and wrapped his arms around the elf's neck again.

"Then turn around."


	7. Revenge

Anger flicked across the Elvenking's eyes as his pet continued to taunt him with that arrogant smile.

"Why are you upset elf? It was your body that responded and yearned for pleasure. Why do you deny it?"

The increasing pull to Thorin's roots only made the prince's smile grow wider.

You didn't seem to mind the pleasure…

Only the act of being dominated…

There will come a day where I will take that which you have stolen from me…

Will you writhe and scream for me that day?

As if reading the dwarf's malicious intentions, Thranduil's expression became incomprehensible. He seemed relaxed as he released the prince's hair. An odd yet gracious smile greeted the prince while his beard was gently brushed by the elf's delicate fingers.

"Would you like to go for a walk my pet?"

Thorin made a questionable hum before he was lifted without warning. The dwarf gasped and held on to the elf's neck tighter, growling at his master's sudden movement. Water dripped off their heated bodies as Thranduil continued to smile with questionable compassion. Thorin's face flushed from being carried once again. It was not a position he would grow fond of very soon.

I am not an infant dammit!

Why are you smiling like that!

"Put me down elf!"

It seemed like a slight bit of contempt itched at the elf's lip but disappeared instantly. Thranduil brought one hand, from the dwarf's rear, up to Thorin's back to hold the prince steady.

"I will not drop you. Why must you cling so tightly?"

Thorin's body shook, unsure of the assumed danger approaching.

Bastard you are planning something…

The Elvenking's expression gleamed at the sight of the disgruntled dwarf.

"Well if you need your master's comfort then I will not deny you that privilege."

Thorin snarled and retracted his arms back into his chest.

"I need no comfort from you elf!"

As the prince seethed through his teeth the elf's devious expression dropped into revulsion at the sight of the dwarf.

"Good."

The sound of a quiet gasp and a loud splash filled the emerald room as the Elvenking dropped the dwarf. Thranduil left the pool, ignoring the thrashing water behind him. Thorin emerged coughing and gasping for breath. He grabbed onto the ledge trying to rid his lungs of excess water he inhaled.

"Damn you elf!"

Thorin heaved as he looked around for his loathsome master.

"Bastard…"

The dwarf sprung out of the water and ran after the elf. The moment he left the private bath he could see a flicker of the elf's cloth in the distance, turning around a corner. Thorin ran madly, slipping on his wet feet and skidding across the smooth floor. He hissed and rubbed his burning skin.

I will catch you, you bastard. I'll wipe that self-righteous look off your face as I embarrass you infront of your kin!

The wet prince continued to sprint carefully down the marble halls. Unfortunately, he lost track of the Thranduil's movements and was forced to question nearby elves. Regrettably, they only aided in feeding anger to the vengeful prince, scorning the demanding naked slave before them. Thorin cursed at each one as he continued to search for Thranduil.

Curse your hideous race back to the forest you crawled out from!

You would have been more attractive as orc whores!

The dwarf prince ran through most of the mountain before his muscles began to tire. Still filled with determination he paced himself as he covered every section of Erebor. A menacing chuckle followed his path as he watched his revenge play out in his mind.

I'd like to see that pristine face of yours trying to resist wavering in front of your kin as I have my way with you.

I hope you will give them a show worth remembering…

An echo crept into his ear and he halted his movements. Thranduil's voiced hummed throughout out the hall and the dwarf tracked it to a closed door. There was more than one voice speaking in the room but Thranduil was indeed inside. A wicked smile curled at Thorin's lips, remembering the layout of this room in particular.

I could not have asked for a better location…

The prince scurried around the outside wall until he found a darkened window. There was a bookcase of sorts blocking his view, but was perfect for his entry. He carefully opened the window with ease and climbed inside, holding onto his chain to prevent excess noise.

The space between the bookcase and the wall was narrow but luckily Thorin was thin for a dwarf. He closed the window incase other elves passed by and listened for Thranduil's movements. The echoes revealed the two elves positions and Thorin snuck over to a corner with more piles of furniture. Thorin couldn't guess why they would meet in the dwarf's storage room but perhaps they didn't even know it was designed for that purpose.

A few chairs blocked his vision but he found a small crack to spy his target. His master was dressed in an elegant, yet enormous, silver robe. Thorin suppressed a chuckle at the thought of Thranduil being swallowed by it. The other elf seemed like a younger version of Thranduil, though all elves were considerably similar in looks.

Of course they spoke in their foreign tongues which was of no interest to Thorin. The prince looked around the room and plotted his attack. There was a table the Elvenking kept close to, pouring himself a glass of wine every so often. Thorin could tell from the pitch in their voices that the conversation was unsettling. The prince bit his lip playfully trying with all his will to keep himself from snickering.

I wonder you will talk through your politics when your at my mercy.

The dwarf crawled along the wall until he reached the door that separated his blockade. He waited until neither elf faced the entrance before sneaking quickly and as quietly as possible. The other elf glanced back suspiciously but there was nothing in his sight. Thorin's heart raced as he stayed still to steady his heavy breathing. Around the other wall and finally he made it to the table his master strayed had from.

Damn you, come back for your disgusting elvish wine.

Thorin stayed in position, ready to move at the first opening the elf handed him. It took a while as the conversation dragged on. Thranduil seemed nonchalant while the other elf sounded more frustrated with the king.

Come here elf…

A bright smile rose on Thorin's face as Thranduil returned to the table. The sound of glass clinking gave the prince his signal to move closer. His fingers gently slid under the folds of the Elvenking's robes. As Thranduil turned, Thorin raised the fabric carefully in time with the elf's movements. Quickly and carefully, Thorin crawled under the robe without alerting the elf. Thranduil was too focused on the other elf's presence to truly focus on how his cloth moved a little differently.

What do we have here…

Thorin grinned at the sight of the elf's bare body underneath those robes. Thranduil must have tossed it on right after leaving the bath. The Elvenking's pale cheeks greeted Thorin's wicked eyes.

You've made this too easy for me…

Carefully, he brought his hand between the elf's legs, avoiding touching Thranduil's thighs. It wasn't until the dwarf's finger tips lightly grazed the crease of the elf's arse that the tall body stiffened hard like stone.

Hello master…

Thorin didn't see how the Elvenking's relaxed body straightened out. His head no longer tilted his head to mock the other elf or slant his eyes with a cocky demeanor. Thranduil's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk, starring beyond the elf in front of him. Contempt and malice pulled at his cheekbones as he tried not to expose his situation. The dwarf could only smirk at the way the elf's cheeks tightened together to prevent his fondling and the sound of the elf's annoyed breath revealing his accomplished goal.

What is wrong elf?

Are you frightened I might expose your deepest desires?

The prince rolled his lip under his teeth, ready to play with his master's body. He quietly gripped Thranduil's cheeks and spread them with his thumbs. They fought hard to resist him but were not strong enough to stop him from revealing the elf's forbidden entrance.

Perhaps you should have strengthened your arse for the day you might be taken.

Or perhaps you've longed for this day for years…

The elf's puckered hole retracted from the exploring hot tongue that come out without warning. A shiver ran up the elf's spine that seemed to make him straighten out even more. There was an inaudible gasp, hidden in the form of a simple breath that the dwarf was listening closely for. He smirked against those firm cheeks and knew Thranduil could feel the dwarf mocking him.

Is this what it feels like to humiliate someone while giving them pleasure?

I understand why you've enjoyed torturing me this way…

The Elvenking's body seemed to shake a little from the strain of his muscles trying to keep the dwarf out. Thorin continued to lick tantalizingly slow so he could savor the elf's humiliation. He sniffed quietly enough for the elf to sense the air entering the dwarf's nose. Thranduil quietly huffed his fury.

What is wrong?

Are you embarrassed to have someone smell you?

Come now…

Let that elf hear how much you're enjoying this…

The elf's hole flinched at every touch with nowhere to hide. Thranduil had gone quiet and the other elf stared at him curiously. There was a question pitched in the elf's next sentence but he could sense rage building inside his king. A paused came after his question and the Elvenking seemed to react this time.

**"Legolas…"**

Thranduil's body made the most subtle twitch when Thorin's beard scraped against his skin while continuing to lap at the elf's tight muscle. The dwarf prince breathed deeper, trying not to laugh from interrupting the elf's speech. He began to prod his master's hole with his tongue, making it difficult for Thranduil to speak.

Apologies master, am I disturbing you?

The other elf cocked his head and waited patiently for his father to look at him. Thranduil seemed distracted but very enraged at something.

Thorin licked his thumb quickly and pushed it in the elf's tight hole. He proceeded to lick around his digit to ease his finger inside. Thranduil's body jerked slightly again and he began to blink every time Thorin's twitched his thumb inside the elf's body. The Elvenking took a deep, quiet breath, trying to compose himself infront of Legolas.

"**Leave us."**

The tone in his voice poured like a deadly poison out of the elf's mouth.

I am not done humiliating you elf, you will endure this longer.

Legolas was caught off guard by the venomous tone and the westron speech of his father.

"Us?"

The dwarf slicked his two fingers and forced them hard into the elf's mildly prepared hole. He knew it would cause his master discomfort, if not pain from the sudden stretch, but he cared not to lose this opportunity. It did gained him some time as the Elvenking gasped quietly but loud enough for Legolas to notice.

Does that satisfy your body?

Legolas's eyes only shifted in confusion as he continued to wait for a response. Thranduil's face started to waiver from his grim expression, revealing the slightest bit of unsurity. He took another deep breath as he forced himself to glare at Legolas.

Keep talking. It would be disgraceful for a King to not respond to a political conversation…

The dwarf behind the elf sent mad jolts of those fingers against his prostate. Thranduil's body continued to shift slightly and heat rose into the Elvenking's neck. The elf new his porcelain skin would not hide the redness the dwarf would bring to his face.

I can feel your arousal, do not deny it…

Give in master, you want this…

The Elvenking grasped his glass tighter enough to crack it slightly. A few more deep breaths and he readied himself to stop this embarrassing display.

"**It seems I have a dwarf to break.**"

Thranduil's eye twitched with malice when he felt the quickened breaths of the dwarf quietly chuckling into his arse.

The only thing in this room to break is your virginity, Thranduil…

Thorin continued to thrust his fingers even harder into the elf's stretched hole, attempting to break his master's mask. Unfortunately for Thranduil, Legolas was skeptical about his decisions.

"I do not see why you must torture them. They are trapped and serve us without a struggle. What purpose is there to cause them pain now?"

What an interesting elf. It appears not all your subjects stand for your actions.

The dwarf prince grinned wickedly as he spread his fingers and licked into the elf's hole. It tightened and clamped down on his fingers but did not stop Thorin. He licked quickly feeling every twitch from the hole, knowing the pleasuring sounds the elf was hiding. The dwarf only removed himself for a moment to bite the elf's precious skin, almost being rewarded with a sound. Thranduil kept his yelp to a heightened breath and began to seethe through his teeth.

"**That is not of your concern…"**

Your skin is so pale how will you hide all the marks I have given you?

Thranduil sealed his lips while his eyes blinked from the dwarf's fingers starting to move again along with Thorin's tongue. The devilish dwarf stroked down the elf's leg teasingly and gripped the back of his master's leg. Thorin attempted to jerk it and throw the elf off balance but Thranduil stood firmly. There was only a slight shift in his movements that Legolas had never witnessed from his father before. Nor any of these odd features.

"Is something wrong father?"

"**I told you it is not of your concern, now leave."**

Legolas could hear it in his father's voice that Thranduil was resisting shouting at him. It did not matter however, there was business to be dealt with.

"What do you plan to do with the orcs? Are you going to abandon our kingdom for this putrid cave?"

The conversation seemed to catch Thorin's interested and his movements slowed.

"**Take as many elves as you need and kill them. Do not return until you have completed your task."**

"Understood father…"

The frustrated son marched out of the room. The moment the door shut, Thorin readied himself for the elf to counter him.

Playtime Is over…

The dwarf wedged his body between the elf's feet quickly, ready to throw off Thranduil's balance should he make any movement. Ankles firmly placed against the elf's, allowing the Elvenking to realize Thorin was prepared to fight. A deep and deadly voice rumbled out of the Elvenking's chest.

"**You have shortened your life Thorin… Remove yourself now and I will not kill you… But stay…"**

Thranduil breathed deeply, fuming from the hum to his skin. Thorin was busy enjoying the situation, probably far more than he should have been.

"Did you not enslave me for your pleasure?"

**"You have 3 seconds to remove yourself…"**

Thorin smiled and licked the elf's hole while he stroked the elf's prostate.

"I am hear, giving you pleasure as you desire."

"**One…"**

A heavy aura filled the room as the elf's body, while trying to deny pleasure, reeked with bloodlust. However, Thorin did not care and continued to finger the elf.

"Why do you deny your own pleasure… Are you afraid to be taken?"

"**Two…"**

Thorin gripped the elf's knee tight as his third finger slipped in.

"Beg and I'll allow you to writhe beneath me…"

The air was tense and every sound vanished. Neither of them moved or breathed loudly enough to hear. Time was up and Thorin knew that his master will attack him regardless. The dwarf's heart quickened waiting for the first move.

The elf's knee twitched in his hand and it began. Thranduil balanced himself on his grasped leg and swung the other high. Thorin released his hold to grab onto the in-flight limb. The robe flew off with the sudden movement, revealing the two naked bodies.

The Elvenking kept his balance as the dwarf tried to control his leg. He grabbed Thorin's hair and simultaneously with his leg, spun backwards. He threw Thorin while his foot gracefully escaped the dwarf's clutch. Thorin slammed into the furniture that jabbed into his back. He choughed and trembled from the force of the elf's incredible power.

What monstrous strength…

Thranduil stood dangerously still with his eyes focused ont the dwarf's heart. Thorin shook in fear, realizing his grave mistake. Any expression of smugness or playful intent was gone. Only a blood driven madness filled the elf's eyes.

He's insane!

Thorin's survival instincts kicked in and he immediately fled behind the furniture as Thranduil covered the distance instantly. Fear poured out of the dwarf's panicked breaths as the sounds of smashing furniture filled his ears. The rumble of the elf's rage following closely behind him. Thorin managed to escape through the window and ran away from his deranged master.

We have to leave!

He will kill us all!

The prince grabbed an axe from the dwarven statues and hurried to the dungeons. As elves took a fighting stance at the first sight of his weapon, he smashed it against their bodies and knocked them out cold. He defeated the other two standing at the dungeon door and unlocked it with their keys.

The sound of the door bursting open startled the dwarves below, who gasped at the sight of the naked prince running down the steps. Confusion and disgust filled their faces while some turned away.

**"We have to leave now! The elf king is insane! We must flee while they go to the forest!"**

Muttered words filled the dungeon as the dwarves tried to make sense of the prince's rambling. Their eyes wandered back and forth to the terrified prince, distrust written across their faces. The panicked prince looked over their repulsed expressions with utter confusion.

**"What is that matter with you! We must leave now!"**

The crowd continued to mutter and frown at the prince. From behind there was a domino effect of parting dwarves as Dis, the middle child, stepped towards her brother. Thorin grabbed her shoulders and shook her in desperation.

**"Dis you must listen we have to escape now!"**

A harsh slap came across Thorin's cheek as the dungeon fell silent.

**"You traitor! Have you no shame!"**

"What? Dis! What are you saying!"

**"You have sold yourself to that elf filth! You've become his whore to satisfy your sickening desires!"**

Thorin's heart stopped as he stood in shock.

How could you suggest such a thing…

Dis snarled at her elder brother and turned away with the crowd following her lead.

"Dis…"

**"Leave Thorin!"**

The scorned prince turned to see his younger brother, Frerin, also glaring at him from the crowd. Thorin stood bewildered and mortified by his family's bizarre claims and hatred.

Do you not know what I have gone through to protect you?

"No! I will not leave without you!"

"Go back to your **Guchir's** lap you bastard…" (master)

The prince didn't breathe as that word echoed into his ears. That moment of weakness he was forced into. The moment he scorned the sacred language of the dwarves as he pleased himself on Thranduil's lap.

No…

I did….

I did it again today…

I betrayed them to satisfy my lust…

I did not do it this morning to spare them an ill fate…

Thorin breathed heavily as he panicked.

No, even if that is true we must leave!

"Thranduil is coming and he will harm you all don't you see!"

"We are not afraid. We are nothing like you, traitor. We will not cower and sit on his lap!"

Frerin snapped at Thorin, filled with anger and sadness for the loss of his dear brother. The one he looked up to and respected was dead to him.

**"My lord, we found him!"**

Thorin gasped and flinched as the elven guards stormed into the dungeon, surrounded him. The dwarves turned their backs and abandoned the fallen prince. Thorin kept glancing back to them in fear for their lives as well as his own. He struggled as the guards grabbed him but ceased his attempts at the haunting steps striding down the stairs.

I am not afraid of you…

I am not afraid of you…

I am not afraid of you…

The prince's breaths stuttered as the elf drew closer. One of the elven guards yanked his hair back so he would look at his master's emotionless face. That same dark and terrifying aura caused fear into both the dwarf and the guards.

You're a snake trying to squeeze out my last breath…

You monster…

Thranduil looked down on his pet, never lowering his head. The ice cold gaze frightened the dwarf further and the elf looked towards to the dwarves behind him.

**"Do not hurt them!"**

Thorin shouted and screamed as the guards dragged him out of the dungeons. He stared in horror at the unmoving Elvenking looking over his family like they were a herd of cattle, ready for slaughter. The prince was brought back to the king's room and bound to the bed post by his wrists. His legs were free to move but his arms were high above his head.

The guards left him alone to scream and thrash about. He shouted incoherent curses and pleas for the elf to spare his family.

What have I done!

What is he planning with them!

The erratic dwarf pulled and kicked the bed until his wrists were raw. He attempted to step onto the bed and raise himself but his foot slipped on the blankets. His shoulders slammed into the edge of the stone post and he hissed at the pain. A numbness started to grow in his arm from the impact. Thorin stopped his thrashing and took a moment to recover.

Please do not hurt them…

I did not mean to cause them harm…

I am a fool…

Please Aule protect them…

Tears started to build at the corner of his eyes, wondering what sort of doom he condemned his kin to. They had been kept alive and fed until now but because of the dwarf's selfish acts they could be killed. Worse than death they could be sold off to the wretched men, raped and abused, kept alive until they're uses came to an end. They may even be set loose and killed for sport, the prince had no clue. He was left to guess and panic on whatever outcome he created.

I'm sorry…

Thorin's tears dropped onto the floor as he lowered his head, cursing himself. He was a traitorous, selfish dwarf and sold out his kin for his own enjoyment. There was no plan other than to humiliate his master. He did not plan to defeat Thranduil, or plan for the king's retaliation. The prince only saw the humor in unsettling the king before the eyes of the other elves.

You fool…

The door creaked open and Thorin shuddered, forcing himself to look at his master. The haunting aura was no less threatening as it was before. Lowering his head, he bowed in shame and tried to apologize but his voice trembled to make a sound.

As the elf's boots came into his vision he braced himself. The elf's knee launched a stern and powerful hit to the dwarf's abdomen. Thorin gasped and choked on his breath. His muscles spasmed and his knees gave out, causing him to hang from the post. There was an imprint of his chain trailing down his stomach from the impact.

Thranduil gripped the dwarf's hair and lifted Thorin off his feet. The dwarf grunted and tried to relieve pressure to his neck by pulling himself up why his wrists.

"**I warned you what your actions would bring."**

Thorin forced one eye open to look at his master's malice covered face.

"I'm sorry…"

"**What did you think you would gain from your actions."**

The prince clamped his jaw shut and tried to bow, though he was unable to.

"**Answer my question!"**

Thranduil hissed and slammed the dwarf's head into the post. Thorin's head pounded from the pain and a light ringing started to fill his ears.

"I wanted to humiliate you…"

"**Is that all?"**

Thorin winced as the elf's hold began to tear out his roots.

"Yes…"

The Elvenking snarled and closed in on the dwarf's face.

"**I have treated you kindly and this is how you repay me?!"**

A horrible shudder ran through the prince's body, wishing desperately he had not gotten carried away with his actions. He should have known better. Not as a slave, but a dwarf with his kin's lives to protect.

"I am sorry…. Please do not hurt them…"

There was a sharp holler as the dwarf was dropped and his shoulders rolled down the edges of the post's dwarvish design. Thranduil stepped to Thorin's side and grabbed the ropes tearing into the dwarf's skin.

"**I would not harm those who have done nothing wrong."**

You liar…

Thorin shouted again as the Elvenking jerked angrily on the ropes. Thorin's wrists burned and a little blood bead from his torn skin.

"**However…"**

Thranduil stopped inflicting pain to his slave and untied the ropes.

"There is a chance I shall forgive you."

It's a trick…

Thorin collapsed to the floor, rubbing his wrists to dull the pain. He kept his forehead planted on the floor, refusing to anger his master further. The elf's voice seemed to calm slightly.

"Do you think I should offer you such forgiveness?"

I don't know what you want me to say…

I don't know how to save my people…

Thorin tried to think quickly knowing his master demanded a response. What answer could he give that would not enrage the Elvenking?

"You are the only one I can beg for forgiveness and grant it as you see fit…"

The prince trembled slightly at the silence that followed. He dared to look up through his draped hair and see if he pleased his master. Thranduil seemed intrigued by the dwarf's choice of words and Thorin dared to speak again.

"My Guchir… Will you forgive me?" (master)

Thorin planted his head against the floor again and waited for the elf's response. He flinched when the Elvenking kneeled beside him and gently cupped the dwarf's chin. The prince's heart continued to race as he was forced to look at his master. That eerie yet calm stare looking down at him.

I cannot read him…

I do not understand how to satisfy him…

A subtle smile splayed on the elf's lips only fed the dwarf's unsurity. When that smile grew, Thorin could only expect another punishment approaching.

"I will forgive you if you perform well tonight."

Perform?

The dwarf's brow furrowed in confusion but he kept his voice hushed. Locks of his hair were gently parted from his face as the elf's other hand joined in cupping his cheeks.

"No hesitation and no lies. Then I will forget your transgressions."

Thorin nodded fearfully, still unsure of the state of his kin. Too frightened to ask in case it would doom them when they may be safe for now. The Elvenking was insane, there was no doubt about that. However for all the humiliation the prince suffered at the king, Thranduil kept his word and caused the dwarves no harm. Mercy that the dwarf prince carelessly threw away.

"I will not hesitate to please you master."

"Use the correct pronunciation."

"Guchir Thranduil." (Master)

"That's correct, pet."

Thranduil stroked his pet's hair before taking a seat in front of the vanity table. A gesture of his fingers tapping the edge of the table commanded Thorin to follow. The prince bowed before he joined his master and hoisted himself onto the ledge.

There was no resting for Thorin's racing heart as the elf delicately lifted the dwarf's red and mildly bleeding wrists. A small bowl of water nearby had a towel dipped into it as the Elvenking started to clean his pet's wounds.

More of your so called mercy…

No, I should contain my fears and anger to protect my people. Force yourself to accept his charity…

And be a good slave…

The dwarf clenched his teeth and sat still as his master finished binding each wrists with a soft cloth. Thorin bowed his head graciously.

"Thank you Guchir Thranduil… You are a master I do not deserve…" (Master)

Thorin tried to peak through his falling locks again to see if his words pleased the elf. Indeed, Thranduil smiled delighted at the compliment. He allowed his pet to raise from his bow and stroked the dark locks behind the dwarf's ear.

Finally you reveal a true smile…

"Such flattery, though I know you are lying."

Or not…

"Forgive me Guchir Thranduil but it is not a lie. You are fair and beautiful, a sight my eyes have been blessed with. You are kind and have kept me even though I have been unruly. Even now you will allow me to make amends. I am grateful for you to be my master…"

Thranduil's cheeks stood out as a delirious smile invaded his aloof face. The prince could tell the Elvenking was struggling to stop the spread of joy caused by the dwarf's words, whether they were a lie or not. Unfortunately watching the elf smile influenced the dwarf to smile kindly back.

Finally I have done something right…

As the Elvenking stood, sliding his fingers over the dwarf's beard, he disrobed himself. The prince bowed his head and stared at the chair in front of him while his master dressed appropriately. When Thranduil was ready, he stood by the door in his dark red robes.

"Come, it is time you earned my forgiveness."

Thorin hopped off the desk and followed his master obediently. Elves snickered at the dwarf's bowed head, knowing he had been scolded for his earlier gallivanting. They stopped in front of the doors to the dining hall but the prince did not bother to notice it. Those long slender fingers combed through Thorin's hair, lightly fixing his disheveled appearance.

"Your actions tonight will determine the fate of the other slaves."

A quick shudder ran through the dwarf's body at the threat.

Do not screw this up this time…

"I understand, Guchir Thranduil." (master)

As the doors opened the prince gulped as anxiety built in his mind. Not knowing what was in store for him once his eyes adjusted to the bright light from inside. There was a sharp breath from the dwarf's lungs before he frozen in place. His heart skipped and his lungs stopped moving at the sight before him.

There at the dining table was his family. King Thror, Thrain, Frerin and Dis. All sitting across from one another with elven guards lined against the walls. They didn't lower their heads as they focused on glaring at whatever stood in front of their sight.

"No…"


	8. Regret

Thorin murmured as his body slowly came out of his shock. The Elvenking's sick depravity knew no boundaries when it came to humiliating the dwarves. A menacing stare loomed above him as his body trembled to move.

"What is wrong my pet?"

The prince took a deep breath and swallowed again, turning to his master in horror.

I am trapped…

"Nothing…"

What do I do…

The elf smiled and proceeded to his seat at the head of the table. Thorin stood in the door way alone, unable to move into the nightmare that awaited him. A subtle, annoyed hum from his master snapped the prince out of his horrified state. He gasped and ran over before there was a chance of upsetting the Elvenking further.

The naked prince only spared his family a quick glance before looking away in shame. There was a deep pounding in the dwarf's chest from his panicked heart. Thankfully his family did not spare him a look from the sounds of his rattling chain and heavy footsteps. It did cause each one to tense and breath furiously at their treatment.

Why did you have to bring them here…

Thorin stood beside Thranduil's chair, avoiding looking at his family. An unexpected stroke to his hair made him jump slightly. Pain and desperation filled the dwarf's eyes as he stared up to his master, pleading wordlessly for this to stop. Thranduil merely smirked and brought his hand to play with the dwarf's braided beard, feeling the slight tremble of the prince's jaw.

"For a race so below the standards of the world, you manage to create fine artwork with your hair."

Resentment and hatred seethed through the Durin family as the couldn't stop their ears from listening. Thorin tensed as he feared how far the elf planned to use him tonight.

Please don't…

Not infront of them…

Please…

Thranduil's finger rubbed the metal clasp of the dwarf's beard.

"However…"

Slowly the bead was twisted and removed while the prince straightened himself, preparing for what was to come.

"It does not suit a slave."

The bead was flicked across the Durin family's vision and bounced down the table. Their glares narrowed but they refused to look at the Elvenking. Thranduil proceeded to remove the other two beads from Thorin's hair and flick across as well.

"Perhaps I should remove his beard as well. That is a luxury is it not?"

Simultaneous gasps filled the room and each dwarf turned in horror at the elf's suggestion. The traitor was right in speaking of the elf's madness. To destroy one of their oldest traditions even if Thorin was a traitor, it was not a fate they condoned. It defined them as the mighty dwarves they were, not like a hideous elven face seated at the table.

Don't…

The prince quivered, feeling his master ponder of the thought while sliding his thumbs through the dwarf's beard. The others watched in terror as quick trembling breaths flared through the prince's nostrils.

"But perhaps not. I wouldn't want to give your race the hope of someday looking as magnificent as the elves. Though that is a preposterous hope but not one I wouldn't put past your kind to believe in."

A relieving, yet insulted breath, left the Durins' chests. Thror shook his head and snarled with bitter hatred filling his voice.

**"What have you brought us here for!? We have no desire to dine with you!"**

A loud thump to the table followed the dwarf king as his son joined in.

**"We are a proud race and will not bow elves!"**

Thranduil's lip curled devilishly as his hand slid behind Thorin's neck and forced the dwarf to lean over the table. The prince gasped and tried to stifle his whimpering as he gazed into the enraged eyes of his family.

"I have already claimed your dwarvish pride."

Thorin clenched his teeth as his face contorted into sorrow from his treachery. Dis snapped and jumped out of her chair.

**"He is no dwarf! You have claimed nothing!"**

The prince closed his eyes at the sting of his sister's words.

I'm sorry Dis…

When the dwarf prince's head seemed to cower from his family's hatred, Thranduil jerked Thorin's head until he looked at them once more. A malevolent chuckle crawled up the dwarf's spine and he shuddered in fear. The Elvenking stared menacingly at the female Durin and stood behind his pet's bent over body.

Thorin gasped at the feel of his master's hips against his rear. Slowly Thranduil lowered himself over his pet's body and leaned to Thorin's ear, speaking loud enough for the others dwarves to hear.

"How do you say, '**your pride belongs to me'?"**

The Durins gasped and Dis hissed towards Thorin's pathetic cowering face.

**"Don't you dare!"**

Thorin whimpered quietly and looked down at the table, shutting his eyes before he forced the stuttering words from his mouth.

**"Mênu… Ôyùpur…"**

**"THORIN YOU TRAITOR!"**

Frerin joined Dis in shouting at their ex-brother. They snarled and cursed his name along with their father and grandfather. Their hatred caused the dwarf prince to choke on his words. He knew he couldn't stop, it was for their sake whether they understood it or not.

"…Bavonâl…"

**"SILENCE THORIN!"**

Thrain hollered a mighty roar and stopped the next word from leaving his son's whorish mouth.

**"Enough Thranduil! We will not stay in your presence and watch this traitor defile our language!"**

"I do not believe I gave you permission to leave."

**"We do not listen to elf trash!"**

The Durins stood even as the elven guards rushed with pointed swords to their throats. They glared undefinably at their captors, ready to impale themselves in order to keep their pride.

**"Kill us filth, we will never bow to you."**

King Thror snarled at the hideous tall creatures surrounding him. Thorin panicked, crawling towards his family but Thranduil kept him still.

"Please do as he says…"

Dis hissed through her teeth and did not spare her brother a glance.

"You **petty** dwarf, How dare you command us!"

The prince winced at the name. Dis claimed him as an exile now and not one of his other family members protested. The petty dwarves were outcasts and now he was one of them. He was no longer allowed to call himself a descendent of Durin. The prince was an inferior creature that they would never see fit to acknowledge again.

"Dis… Please, he'll…"

Thorin inhaled quickly keeping his pained sounds quiet as his master clawed down his spine warningly. Thranduil hummed and tapped his fingers against the dwarf's shoulder blade.

"It is rude but not unlike your race to turn down a meal from a superior race. Either way I am insulted."

The Elvenking mocked the dwarves as his guards forced them to sit back in their seats. Ropes bound their struggling bodies to the chairs and they sat, at least, with their pride intact. Thranduil smiled and took his seat, leaving his pet bent over the table.

"How nice of you to stay."

**"Go to hell elf!"**

Thrain snarled and gripped the armrests. While the Elvenking waited for the dwarves to tire from their struggling, a servant brought a bottle of wine to the table.

"Serve them my pet."

Yes master…

Thorin stood, glancing around for his objective. Embarrassment covered his face at the sight of the wine and he grabbed it without further question. As the prince awkwardly poured his family wine, they slowly settled down from his close presence. Only the sounds of liquid pouring and clinking glass filled the dining hall. The angry voices died and everyone waited for Thorin to return to Thranduil's side.

They can't stand to be near me…

I am a monster like him…

The prince returned the bottle to the table and stood with his head bowed in shame. Thranduil smirked and swirled his wine, chuckling lightly in thought.

"Your son loves wine, did you know that?"

A light gasp broke through Thorin's trembling lips and he turned to his master, fearing what insidious thoughts crossed the elf's mind.

Do not make me relive that in front of them…

**"He is not my son."**

Thorin clenched his fists trying to hold back his emotions. All his humiliation was to save them and they shunned his existence. It was his fault after all, but that didn't make the pain of his heart aching for his families love disappear. Thranduil stroked the prince's hair with a sinister grin on his face.

"That would make tonight's entertainment highly uncomfortable if he was."

Please Thranduil…

Don't do it…

The elf's teeth peeked out through the curl in his devious lip as he felt his pet shudder. The Durins didn't know how to respond and fell silent. King Thror did not keep Thorin's betrayal a secret and they knew full well what Thorin and his master were capable of.

A gesture of the elf's hand brought the servants to gather around the table. They leaned through the spaced out chairs and began hammering something into the middle of the table. The loud banging unsettled Thorin's heart beat as his muscles stiffened, trying to resist looking ahead.

It's a dream…

It's a nightmare…

Father please wake me…

The Elvenking unfortunately raised the dwarf's head to stare at the horror prepared for his family to witness. A soundless "no" escaped his lips as he sobbed quietly through his teeth. There on the table was a row of phallic carved stone, ranging from smallest to widest. The Durins looked on in disgust and confusion, wishing there was another place to set their eyes and avoid the sight. The largest "toy" was placed between Thrain and Thror, nearest Thranduil. The others trailed back to Dis and Frerin.

"Enjoy tonight's festivities, I am sure they will be unforgettable."

Spare them this sight...

A shiver ran down Thorin's spine as his master's fingers gently grazed his back. They brushed down to his arse and gave a light pat for the dwarf to keep to their bargain. Thorin swallowed what little pride he had left and took a deep breath.

Forgive me…

I did not mean for you to witness this…

Please forgive me…

The prince slowly climbed onto the table with his muscles trying to resist him the entire way. Sounds of his chain and steps only sent further confusion and horror into his family's minds as he stood in front of the smallest toy.

Facing towards Thranduil, he waited for his master's signal. The Elvenking smiled victoriously and nodded. The prince tried not to look at his family as he knelt down, keeping his eyes locked on his masters'. He choked down a sob while he forced his tongue to lick the cold object. The Durins' ears twitched and they turned in disgust, but the wet sounds continued to plague their minds.

I'm so sorry…

Thorin locked his lips around the toy and coated it well. It was small, only three fingers wide, and could fit inside him easily. Breathing deeply he squatted and presented his himself for his master. Leaning back on one arm, he maneuvered his hips onto the toy until it breached him. His cock lay limp against his thighs as he began to ride it slowly.

Stop this…

Set them free..

He made no noise as his body took in the coolness of the cock-shaped stone. His siblings tried to look away but always his bouncing silhouette burned into the corners of their eyes. Thranduil was pleased but the prince's skin crawled with shame of the wretched display before his kin. Every accidental glance from the Durins made the prince wince in front of his master.

Thorin tried his best to keep his chain and other noises quiet but knew Thranduil would command him to be louder eventually. The Durins' nails dug into their armrests as they tried hard not to watch the traitorous display.

Please let your minds escape this room…

The prince followed his master's eyes that settled on his soften cock. Hissing inwardly to himself, he knew how much his performance mattered tonight. If he did not please the elf then…

I do not want any of you to be subjected to this…

But how can I become a whore in front of you…

The Durin family sat, blood boiling with rage at the sounds of the Elvenking sipping his wine. Thranduil ushered Thorin closer with his finger and the dwarf removed himself from the toy. The prince crawled between his sibling's sight and they turned to look another way. He lubricated the stone trying to find a way to make this torment end quicker.

He will do this until morning if I do not find a way…

I know he plans to take me in front of them…

I cannot let them witness that…

Thorin eyed his master as his head bobbed, noting the elf's pleased look from his actions. He continued until the elf waved for him to continue and again he began to stretch himself. This one was bigger than the last and his soreness was not completely gone. Thorin tried to keep himself as quiet as possible so his family could not hear his grunts or moans.

"My little performer is a bit shy tonight. Would you care to assist him dwarf king?"

"**No!"**

Thorin shouted before Thror had a chance. The Durins snarled in disgust and a slight fear began to grow in their hearts. Not one would submit to a lecherous act but the thought was no less perverted and disgusting. The prince recoiled as he realized he shouted at his master and bowed his head apologetically.

"Guchir Thranduil…" (Master)

I have to please him, there is no other way.

The prince gulped knowing his words would tear his family bonds forever. His voice trembled to form every word.

"Will you… Bless me with some oil… Please?"

The dwarf tried to look confident for his master, but his suffering was clear for all to see.

I must become a traitor to save them…

I cannot save them if I am afraid to disappoint them…

I must submit to the elf in front of them…

At least there will come a day when they are freed, even if I am not among them…

Thranduil smiled and agreed to his pet's request. Thorin closed his eyes and focused on ridding himself of his dwarvish heritage in order to save his family. When the oil was placed in front of him he took a final deep breath and said goodbye to his title of a Durin prince.

I am a servant of the elf, nothing more.

I am not a son of dwarves.

I was created only to entertain the elves. That is all.

Thorin forced his eyes open and smiled graciously to his master. Every muscle on his face struggled to relax and find enjoyment but there was no other choice left.

"Thank you Guchir Thranduil. You are most kind." (Master)

Ignoring the curses from his family, Thorin lubed up the phallic toy. His master's cocky smile grew wider as he watched his pet give into his desires. Thorin began sliding the stone toy into his body, forcing himself to moan loudly. His voice trembled at first but as he continued to work himself, he became more confident. The burn to his sore hole was pushed to the back of his mind as he focused only on his pleasure.

The Durins grunted and snarled at the horrid sounds of the traitor, shaking their heads in attempts to remove the image from their minds. Thorin focused on the elf's stare, trying to find the will to harden himself.

Please him…

Be pleased by him…

Heat filled the prince's cheeks as he watched those predator-like eyes feast on the sight of the submissive dwarf. Slowly his cock hardened and he continued to remember the pleasurable touches the elf' presented him before. A mewl and groan rumbled seductively out of his throat for his masters pleasure.

Confusion mixed in with the Durins anger. They knew Thorin was a traitor but hearing him now fully submit to the elf was more than their minds could take. Their hands trembled to grip onto their chairs as the wanton moans of the prince grew louder.

Thranduil licked his lips watching his pet rock those sturdy hips towards him. Thorin's cocked bounced in his master's direction as he rode the toy.

"Guchir, I am ready for the next one."(master)

The Durins flinched at the prince's words and Thorin removed himself without waiting for a command. He stood in front of the largest, about to slick it with oil.

"Wait my pet, dinner is ready."

Servants placed meals in front of their forced guests as well as the Elvenking. Thorin kneeled, waiting for his master's orders. Thranduil glanced at his disgusted guests with satisfaction curling his lips.

"Please, enjoy your meal."

They snarled with rage and refused to speak to the king. As Thorin watched his master begin to eat, he crawled closer expecting to be fed like normal. The Elvenking smiled warmly and patted his obedient pet's head.

"Tonight you will dine beneath the table, I believe you know where to find your meal."

The prince bowed and climbed off the table, disappearing from sight. The dwarves looked around confused until they heard the sickening sounds of Thorin's muffled moans beneath the table. Wet licks, the same sounds from when the prince sucked on the toys, cause the Durins' skin to crawl with revulsion.

Thorin didn't hold back the sloppy sounds but it sent bile rising within his families' stomachs. Popping noises mixed between the prince's groans as he hungrily sucked on his master's shaft. Thranduil proceed to eat and began to regret sending Thorin down there. The dwarf's technique had improved and was beginning to break through the elf's mask as he struggled not to moan.

"He is a great performer is he not?"

"**You sick, vile beast! I pray your body is feast upon by a thousand orcs!"**

Frerin's teeth chattered from the storm of emotions tearing at his mind. He hated his brother but somewhere deep inside he did not cut the bond between them. It was the same feeling for all the Durins seated at that table. Their son and brother feasting disgustingly on the elf's cock. They could not comprehend how Thorin could have turned into this creature.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed dangerously at the youngest Durin son.

"I wonder if that scornful tongue of yours is as experienced as his."

The Elvenking's eyes popped open as he stifled a sudden gasp when Thorin took the elf's cock deep into his throat. He desperately sucked as hard as he could to keep his master's lecherous thoughts on him alone. Pursing his lips, Thranduil grinned to his pet nested between his thighs and stroked the dwarf's dark hair.

"Though perhaps not, he seems to be fighting for my favor. What a selfish pet his is. He does not want to share his master's taste."

"**Release us you bastard!"**

Thrain shouted with small tears building in his eyes. The Elvenking quirked his head tauntingly towards the dwarf.

"Dinner has just begun and the show has yet to finish."

**"We do not care for your dinner or you disgusting show!"**

"You do not have a choice. Now behave like the worthless race you are and savoir my charity."

"**Bastard!"**

The dwarf violently struggled against his bonds but they did not budge. Thranduil's attention was drawn back to his pet working hard to keep him happy. The awkward atmosphere deepened as the elf continued to eat with Thorin bobbing between his legs.

Don't focus on them, focus your attention on me.

I am the one you want to humiliate.

Thorin grabbed his master's shaft and stroked hard as he sucked. Thranduil's hips lightly started to buck into the dwarf's mouth. A delightful hum came from the elf's lips as he finished his dinner. The plates were removed right after, whether they had been eaten or not. As Thranduil pushed his chair back he signaled for Thorin to get on the table once more, regardless if Thorin had finished.

The prince sat on the ledge facing his master who leaned over him. Thranduil gently guided the dwarf onto his back and Thorin reached for the vial of oil. The movement regrettably drew the Durins attention and they looked on in horror. Thorin spread his legs and coated the elf's cock with oil, rolling his hips against his master's. Thranduil focused on his pets flushed face and leaned down with his hair falling over Thorin's shoulders.

"My guests do not wish to indulge in your performance my pet, but do not worry. I will enjoy you until the very end."

"Please Guchir Thranduil, take your pleasure from my body."(master)

The Durins shuddered a gasp and their eyes were locked in shock. They watched Thorin's head tilt back with a gratuitous moan as the elf's cock pushed into his body. Tears streamed from Thrain's face and Frerin shook his thoughts, trying to make sense of this madness. Dis was torn from her hatred, finally pitying her fallen brother. King Thror was furious and spared no more compassion as he watched Thorin become the elf's plaything once again.

"Yothur **Kahomhîlizu** …" (more please)

Thorin's tongue curled out of his mouth as his master's enormous cock filled his body. The pleasuring heat made his cock pulse and a stroke to his prostate dragged out an un-princely whimper. His sibling's cried and sobbed at the sound of their brother's pleasured moans.

Thranduil began to buck into his pet, letting his sight wander around his broken-hearted guests. Thorin's body arched into his master's while he rolled his head around, pleading for deeper penetration. The prince's delirious moans stole Thranduil's attention completely. It wasn't long before the elf locked his lips on the dwarf's mouth and devoured every sound.

Deep groans filled the room as their tongues flicked around each other's. Thorin reached for Thranduil's shoulder but the Elvenking quickly pinned it back down, entangling their fingers. Sweat dripped down the prince's sides as his hips rolled into his master's thrusts.

The elf's lips moved and attacked the dwarf's exposed neck, leaving a trail of marks towards his ear. Thorin moaned gratefully for every touch. Thranduil pushed Thorin's head completely to its side as he continued his hot pursuit over the dwarf's neck. The table thumbed from the Elvenking's strengthened thrust, pounding into the small body beneath him.

Tears continued to flood down the Durins' faces as they continued to listen with their eyes shut. All but Thror who turned away filling with deep hatred. A sudden harsh jerk of the elf's hips sent Thorin screaming in pleasure. His eyes shot open as his head whipped back for that one moment. The increased pleasure faded slightly, however the sight of his father's tears filled Thorin's eyes.

Time stood still for the prince as he watched the watery drops splash into pools on the table. Sorrow the likes Thorin had never seen before. Thrain's lips moved but did not make a sound, however Thorin could read them clearly.

'Forgive my son Aule'

Time continued and the elf's thrust continued to force moans out of the prince.

Father…

You're grieving for my soul…

I'm so sorry father…

Thorin leaned towards the elf's ear while his master continued sucking his neck. His voice cracked and his moans transformed into pained grunts.

"Please spare them your mercy Guchir… I beg of you…" (master)

The prince hissed from a hard slam to his pelvis. Thranduil halted his movements and panted as he hovered over his pet. Face was flooded with lust and confusion as well as a slight hint of anger.

Thorin breathed heavily as his lips murmured the word 'please' over and over again through his pained face. The Elvenking's frustrated eyes flittered around the dwarf's grieving face quickly.

Still perplexed by his pet's sudden withdrawal from their sexual activities, Thranduil rolled his hips testing the dwarf. Thorin winced and cried out his plea again. It still did not convince the Elvenking and he leaned down to kiss the dwarf's neck again. There were no moans, only pleading whimpers continuing to begg for Thranduil's mercy.

Sighing the elf held himself above the dwarf, scanning Thorin's face one last time. The dwarf's cock had softened and his body no longer responded to the elf's touch. Thranduil spoke in his elvish tongue to the guards and Thorin laid there still mouthing his pleas as his family was removed from the hall.

When the door closed and the hall was empty, except for the two on the table, Thorin glanced around for his family. Relief washed through his body and his heart raced as a feint chuckle rose out of his disheartened body.

Their gone…

Thank Aule…

Their gone…

Thorin's body shook as he smiled gratefully to his master.

"Thank you Guchir… Thank you…" (master)

The Elvenking smiled back to his pet and returned to pleasuring the dwarf's neck. Loud chuckles and moans filled the room again while the elf thrusted rapidly. He pumped deep into the dwarf's body causing the prince's quick moans to cut off each other. Thranduil groaned, listening to his pet's sounds and thrust harder until sobbing trickled into his ear. His movements slowed as he was unsure of what he had just heard.

Struggling to make sense of the sounds, Thranduil knew he should not have been caused by him. His pet should be moaning crazily for him, not sobbing. Pushing himself back, Thranduil peculiarly watched his pet's tear strained face. Thorin tried to look up at his master through his red eyes but could only shut them as more tears spilled out.

"I'm sorry…"

The prince sobbed and apologized over and over, turning his head against the table. He didn't mean to break down, but the heartache that he tried to hide finally shattered his mind. Laying there by himself with no family to turn to and no one to confide in. Shunned and scorned from the fate he was forced into. He only meant to protect them, not lose them in the process.

They were safe for the moment but Thorin was now mentally alone in facing the monster that took away their freedom. His love for his family kept him together until this night. Until this moment, beneath the insane Elvenking that destroyed the prince's mind with his depravity.

Thranduil hissed angrily as he watched the dwarf's sobs grow louder. Thorin hid his face with one hand and shook beneath his master. The Elvenking's scornful stare twitched as unexpected compassion rose on his face. Confused over his sudden care for the saddened dwarf. As Thranduil continued to watch his pet cry, his anger soon dissolved into regret.

Carefully, Thranduil slid his hands underneath the dwarf's body and lifted Thorin off the table. He had yet to remove his shaft before he sat down with the sobbing prince crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry…"

More apologies broke out between sobs and the Elvenking stroked his pet's hair caringly. The motion caused the dwarf to react and he clenched onto the elf's robes. Thorin moved his hips on the elf's shaft but Thranduil stopped him. The hurt-filled prince looked up through his blurred vision knowing he not yet satisfied his master.

"I'm sorry…"

Thranduil's brow furrowed grievously and he raised Thorin off his shaft to remove himself. The prince caught wind of his plan and gasped, feeling he had failed to please the elf. He clung tighter to the Thranduil's robes and tried to fight against his master's movements.

"I'm sorry Guchir, please forgive me!" (master)

It's my duty to please you…

It's my duty to keep them safe…

The elf looked sternly to his upset pet and spoke calmly.

"I do not seek pleasure from your body right now."

Thorin shuddered and panicked.

"**Please forgive me! I can do better!"**

The frustrated elf sighed sadly at his horrified pet. He attempted to move Thorin up again but the dwarf gasped and curled into him. Thranduil let out a dejected sigh and allowed the dwarf to sit back onto his lap. Thorin's body trembled as he tried to understand his mistake. Before he could force himself to rise again, his master's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. One hand gently stroked through his hair. Thranduil spoke in a deep and relaxing manner, trying to avoid startling his pet further.

"I want you to stay still, that is all for now."

With a direct order to focus on the prince's body eased slightly. Tears soaked the elf's cloth and short sobs continued to jerk the dwarf's body every so often. Thorin's mind was erratic with thoughts but the sound of the elf's heart helped the prince to slowly bury his sorrow.

Thranduil continued to pet Thorin's hair as time passed. Eventually the dwarf's sobbing died and he rested quietly on the elf's lap. Thorin was not the only one filled with regret today as his cries and pleas truly affected the Elvenking.

The elf did not care for the cries of the others, however Thorin was special to him. Over the days of taunting and teasing the dwarf prince always shouted back at the elf. He was never 100% obedient and that peeked the elf's interests the most.

But now it seemed he broken his pet, even though that was his original intention. His victory did not taste as satisfying as he imagined. Thranduil looked down to his pet, not as he would to a dwarf, but to one of his own kin. He tilted his head ever so slightly as if giving the dwarf an apology he would never speak.

Thorin rested with vacant thoughts as his master's thumb gently caressed his cheek. His hair was pulled around his ear and another stroke to his head followed.

"I am going to remove myself now. Can you handle that?"

The prince nodded weakly and winced as he was lifted off the elf's large shaft. He groaned from his gaping hole and was cradled in his master's arms. Thranduil managed to stand and fix his open trousers before walking off with his pet.

They returned to Thranduil's room and he settled the prince on their bed. Thorin didn't move or speak as the elf removed his own clothing and quickly brushed through his silver hair. Thranduil crawled onto the bed and rested his back against the headboard.

"Sit with me."

The dwarf followed his masters instructions with his head bowed, eyes burning from his prior crying, and sat on the elf's lap. Thranduil changed the dwarf's position until he was facing the elf. Thorin sat still and unfocused as his master gently brushed out the tangles in his hair. As the ex-prince stared into the elf's bare chest, his thoughts slowly stirred again.

I am alone now…

I do not know where to look for my strength…

A tingling sensation from his brushed roots made his heavy eyelids droop. The elf's heat urged him to lean forward and rest on his master's chest once more.

How can I seek comfort from you…

You who destroyed everything…

How is it I want to be embraced so badly even if by your arms?

The cold loneliness surrounded the dwarf's body and he gave into his needs. Slowly his head rested against the elf's chest and he curled his arms between their bodies. Thranduil watched and placed the brush aside so he could bring the blankets over them while he embrace his pet.

They sat in silence for a long time before Thranduil eventually shifted so that they could lay beside each other. Thorin continued to seek shelter from his despair and pressed harder into the elf's body. Thranduil stroked down the dwarf's sides and moved down to kiss the prince's head. He proceeded to shift around and kiss his pet's body. Thorin didn't struggle or move as long as a large portion of his body touched the elf's skin.

Kisses trailed to Thorin's ear and over his cheek until his jaw was tilted. Thranduil brushed his lips against the dwarf's gently, moving them slightly. At first it was just the elf participating but soon the prince kissed back. Thranduil slipped his arm under the dwarf's head and covered their bodies with the blanket. Thorin carefully wrapped his arm around the elf's back and pulled his master closer.

Their leg's intertwined with Thorin's calves slipping through Thranduil's thighs. Neither had an erection or gained any sexual stimulation as they simply relaxed from each other. Gentle kisses only served to distract the dwarf from his troubles and the comforting embrace to give him security. Slowly Thorin's kisses grew weaker and he rested quietly on the elf's shoulder.

Thranduil stroked Thorin's cheek, watching the dwarf's face. He gently spoke in a quiet voice, almost like a whisper.

"There is no reason for either of us to leave this room for the next few days. You may stay and rest as long as you want, but if you need to walk outside for a time I will not stop you."

Thorin blinked, thinking about his masters strange words. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Thranduil continued to caress his cheek comfortingly.

"It is alright, you have my permission."

The prince's face contorted with ill memories. He didn't want to ask but it nagged at his mind.

"Do you not wish to humiliate me in front of your kin… And mine?"

Unsettled by the dwarf's words, Thranduil held Thorin tighter, pushing the dwarf's head back into his chest. The elf was quiet as he thought to himself, trying to fight through his own pride to speak his words.

"I do not understand why I care for you…"

Thorin gasped lightly and his body stiffened.

"I do not enjoy seeing you suffer if you're not struggling to resist enjoying it."

What…

The dwarf fidgeted in confusion.

"I am not sure if I should feel insulted or just confused…"

Thranduil let out a light chuckle and gave the dwarf a little space. He brushed Thorin's hair aside and smiled teasingly to his pet.

"The sounds of your moans are that much sweeter when you've been resisting letting them out for so long."

Thorin's face soured and he glared at the elf.

I hate you

The Elvenking chuckled, reading that oh so familiar face.

"That is my pet, always vulgar even in defeat."

Thorin turned away from the elf's stare, remembering his purpose for being Thranduil's obedient slave.

"I am only surrendering to protect my people from your insanity. You already know this."

Before the Elvenking could respond he felt the prince shudder in memory of the dinner. Thranduil stayed quiet, pondering his own vendetta with the dwarves. Thoughts of releasing the dwarves crossed his mind and also thoughts of losing his new pet. He curled around and held Thorin possessively with his lips near Thorin's ear.

"I cannot set you free."

"Why?"

The question slipped out before Thorin could stop himself and the elf's hold tightened.

"Because I enjoy playing with you. Your people encourage you to obey and your dwarvish pride keeps you hostile. I want to keep both."

The prince rolled those words over in his mind.

"If I promised to stay this way, will you release them?"

"There is no guarantee they will not try to attack and steal you away. Not that I believe they would accomplish such a thing, but I do fear you may be killed during the battle."

"My kin have disinherited my existence as a dwarf. You accomplished that tonight and they have no desire in saving me now."

Thranduil went quiet and Thorin listened for any hints of which emotion filled his master's mind.

Is he considering it?

Will I be able to free them if I stay here?

Will he accept it?

"I promise to stay here with you and continue to struggle against your lechery if you release my people."

"No. They will stay under my watch and you will stay with me."

I thought not…

Thorin let out a defeated sigh against his master's shoulders and slumped into the bed. Thranduil rolled onto he dwarf's body and laid on top of him. The prince didn't' look at his master who sadly lowered his head on the dwarf's shoulder.

"But I promise to never bring such sadness to you again my pet…"

The prince turned back and watched his master's regretful face stare down at him.

Are you sorry?

Can a monster even feel pity?

"Is that an apology?"

The sad expression on the elf's face struggled to mix in with his own pride. Thranduil pursed his lips somewhat angrily though there was a mixed feeling of regret still on his face. Thorin began to smile as he watched the elf struggle to apologize.

"Say it. You owe me for what you've done tonight."

Thranduil glared at his demanding pet. If it were not for his powerful feeling of regret he would not have bothered to try and convince himself to say something so lowly of an Elvenking. Thorin raised his hands and rubbed his thumbs along his master's tensed cheeks.

Interesting.

What else can you feel…

"Do you care for me?"

The Elvenking's face instantly softened as he gazed down at his beloved pet. Immediately his pride left and his apology poured out of his lips.

"Yes. I am sorry for harming you."

Thorin smiled from the strange compassion his master held for him. It was oddly comforting even though the elf was insane.

What will you do for me if you care so much…

The prince grinned cheekily and dared risk his next words.

"I will forgive you if you promise to never involve my family or my people in your lechery again."

Thranduil grinned widely and leaned into the prince's ear.

"I promise… But if I take you against the dungeon door again, it will be your fault for involving them with your sounds…"

Thorin blushed and growled though it was to only mask his unwanted arousal from the thought. It did not go unnoticed by his master however. His cock twitched against Thranduil's stomach and the elf rolled into his body, making the dwarf moan unexpectedly.

"Is that our agreement?"

Thranduil dragged his teeth playfully against the dwarf's cheek, waiting for a response. Thorin smiled and let his arousal grow.

"Agreed."

At least they will not have to lay eyes on this traitorous body again…


	9. More (part 1)

"More…"

The command slipped out of the dwarf's trembling lips although the sound was muffled by blankets. Moaning, with his body face down, his grip tightened on the damp sheets stained with bodily fluids. Sweat trickled down his skin as the Elvenking drove Thorin's hips hard into the bed.

Thranduil's breathing was evenly paced and his skin didn't reveal a single blemish as he thrust into his heated pet. He smiled as he propped himself over the dwarf's body by his hands. The Elvenking couldn't see the dwarf's face as Thorin buried his moans into the bedding. However, every once in a while a jolt from the elf's hips or a desperate plea would bring Thorin's pleasure-strained eyes into view.

The prince groaned with every stroke of his master's cock against his prostate. Each thrust drove his leaking cock into previous stains on the bed. On occasion, Thorin's hand would accidentally grab hold of the Elvenking's silver hair that draped above his head. This was not the first round however.

To Thranduil it seemed like his pet became an animal in heat, with a lust that could not be satisfied. But for Thorin it was an attempt to escape his sadness. Unfortunately for the exiled Durin, he fell into the trap he laid for his master and only lust influenced his mind now.

"More…"

The dwarf prince pleaded through a dry moan as his head raised for his master to hear him this time. His body should have been too sore to enjoy any pleasure by now but something kept him well enough to continue. Elf tricks he would have assumed if it wasn't for his master's long cock driving his body insane with pleasure.

Thranduil gripped the back of Thorin's neck and forced the dwarf's head back into the bedding. Venomous words tingled Thorin's spine, although it seemed to have a hint of playfulness mixed in.

**"Who are you to give me orders?"**

The Elvenking's eyes widened with wicked joy and his lips parted like a deranged man of Esgaroth.

In the beginning he was delicate with his fragile-minded pet. Rocking his hips slowly and nuzzling out any lingering sobs the dwarf held back. But as soon as the dwarf began giving out orders, Thranduil was more than happy to oblige in reminding his beloved pet who was in control.

Like a snake, the hand on the prince's neck slithered around and grabbed the dwarf's face, drawing it back. His other hand jerked Thorin's wrist from the bed and drew it offside, stretching the prince's arm out. Thranduil laid on the dwarf's back, not caring to crush his pet.

A quick and fluid movement had the elf's teeth grazing Thorin's ear. The Elvenking savoured the sudden whimper he drove out of his pet's throat as he snapped his hips hard enough to bruise Thorin's pelvis.

"I have only laid claim to your body once before, unless you would care to count tonight's dinner service as the second. You barely managed to handle your first time and now look at you, writhing like an uncontrollable Silvan wench that cannot be satisfied."

**"Kahomhîlizu…" (please)**

The seductive sound vibrated from the dwarf's throat causing the Elvenking's lip to tremble uncontrollably. He quickly sealed his lips and tried to suppress the urge to be swayed by the sinful language. A sudden movement had the elf's hand gripping Thorin's shoulder, jerking it down with Thranduil's teeth dangerously teasing his pet's vein.

**"Misbehaving creature… You think you can control my lust with your sins but you forget…"**

Thorin let out a faint sound as his sex-driven body curled against his master's firm stomach. Thranduil's lips moved back to Thorin's ear with the elf's tongue licking his lobe. The king's deep voice resonated through his pet's mind causing the little prince to shudder at every word.

**"I control your body…"**

Thorin's eyes fluttered in need but his body flooded with an odd sensation. He squirmed irritably and rubbed against his master's stomach for relief.

Thranduil chuckled and gripped his pet's shoulder, drawing his hand down to Thorin's wrist again. The prince moaned at the touch that aided to relieve him of the strange feeling. It was the rough touch his body needed to get rid of the annoying sensation.

The Durin pouted and whined, constantly rolling his hips into his master to see if Thranduil's shaft would relieve him as well. It only served as a slight distraction but the sensation started to arouse the dwarf. The Elvenking spoke menacingly as he withdrew his cock while his pet cried out for him to stay.

**"What's wrong my pet? Does something trouble you?"**

"Guchir… Please relieve me…" (Master)

"Relieve you from what?"

A pitiful moan crept out from Thorin's mouth as he squirmed for attention.

"Please touch me…**Kahomhîlizu thakmên**" (Please mine me)

Thranduil's lips pursed tightly in an unwanted smirk. He brought his nails to Thorin's back and stroked hard down the dwarf's spine. The prince let out a stuttering gasp followed by a deep pleasured groan as a burning sensation trailed down the marks on his back.

Thorin yelped suddenly as his master jerked him to stand, leaning into the elf's stomach. The prince's arse slid further back onto Thranduil's shaft, moaning at every inch that filled his body.

"Guchir…" (Master)

There was a curious look on the Elvenking's face, followed by an intrigued hum. His fingertips lightly slid up the dwarf's legs, taking note how they quaked to stay steady. The Durin prince squirmed to get his master to touch his thighs harder but Thranduil simply pulled his hand away.

"You've been lying all this time. Here I thought my efforts were in vain but now I see how much energy I have drained from you my pet. What purpose did you have in keeping this a secret from me?"

Thranduil tauntingly spoke the last words while he leaned down to almost whisper into Thorin's ear. A simple moan followed by the soft feel of the dwarf's hair rubbing against the elf's chest was the only response. The Elvenking gripped his dwarf's jaw and jerked Thorin to look at him with their lips barely touching each other's.

There was a dazed look in the prince's eyes as he watched the elf's lips move, feeling Thranduil's hot breath against his own.

"How much longer do you plan to keep this charade?"

Thorin raised himself enough to brush his beard against the elf's skin and kissed his master pleadingly. Thranduil's teeth lightly clenched together as the king's own mask was starting to falter. The sight made it difficult for even the Elvenking to remain in control of his pet.

The small body, even when standing, could barely reach the top of his chest while the king kneeled. The prince he stolen and the dwarf he tamed, all writhing beneath him with what seemed like enough stamina to keep going until the Elvenking was satisfied. Though Thranduil may have helped that slightly…

"Thak me…" (Mine me)

A subtle gasp, too quiet for the dwarf to hear, escaped the elf's chest. Thranduil's thoughts were interrupted by the sacred language he relished in defiling with his lecherous advances. Luckily for the Elvenking, Thorin was too lost in his lust to notice his master giving into him.

Thranduil grinned as he noticed something peculiar slightly protruding from the dwarf's mid-section. The elf's deep voice resounded with curiosity and tease.

"It is time we discovered the limits of your body… And mine…"

Before Thorin could register the thought his master grabbed his hand and guided it over the odd lump. Still in a daze the Durin let his fingertips stroke over the area. Slowly his mind twisted in confusion as he looked down at himself. Thranduil seductively spoke in a low voice above him while he rubbed Thorin's fingers.

"Do you know what this is?"

The prince's thumb fumbled over the lump with the elf's guidance.

"No…"

"Then pay attention."

While Thorin watched the Elvenking withdrew his shaft slightly and the dwarf watched the lump disappear. When Thranduil pushed back into the prince's body Thorin's eyes widened in fear. Stuttering breaths left Thorin's body while his master grinned wickedly and tilted the prince's head once more. Thorin swallowed dryly, clearly alert of the situation now.

"What is it?"

Thranduil questioned with a lecherous smile. The prince's lip trembled as he attempted to speak.

"Its… Your… Inside me…"

"Am I? I thought you would have known all this time. Have I worn your body to the point you can no longer feel my presence?"

The Elvenking's lips curled as he mocked his pet. He forced Thorin's fingers to follow his shaft as he arched himself inside the dwarf's body. The Durin trembled with a faint whimper escaping his lips.

"So my pet, what are the limits of your body?"

"No please… Please don't…"

Thorin leaned back by reflex, trying to distance himself from the protruding image. It only helped press his master's cock harder against his palm. Thranduil hummed in amusement at the dwarf's subtle whimper.

"You would like to feel it against your hand as I thrust? Very well."

"No!"

The prince cried out before his master's hips rapidly rutted against his rear. Pathetic moans filled the room as Thorin felt his master's cock hit his palm with every thrust. Squirming the Durin prince continued to cry out his pleasure and dismay.

Thranduil chuckled deviously while he kept the dwarf's hand in place. Slowly he angled his hips to see how far his shaft could reach into the little Durin's body.

"No… Stop…"

A weak plea came from the prince as his hand forcefully followed the ongoing path of his master's cock. When their thumbs reached the dwarf's rib cage the protruding skin diminished. Thranduil pouted and ceased his movements while Thorin panted heavily, rolling his head back in relief.

"Pity. However I am sure we can assume the distance."

A menacing groan reverberated from the elf's chest, causing his little pet to shudder. Thranduil moved his hand in time with his hips until his cock was fully submerged within his pet's body. The dwarf whimpered at the feel of his master's shaft twitching inside him. Their fingers had stopped just a little above his rib cage.

Thorin looked away, unsure whether to be aroused or remain fearful about the entire situation.

Be calm…

This is nothing…

He has already been inside you…

I did not wish to know…

Be calm…

Thranduil smirked to his panting pet, trying to relax against his body.

"Your mind does not need to waste its energy with panicking. There are far greater things to divulge in."

Thorin trembled when his master's arms held him tightly against the elf's stomach. One hand slipped over to thumb the prince's lips and pulled the dwarf's jaw down. More hollering pleas echoed off the walls as the Elvenking began thrusting madly into his pet. Drowned with pleasure, Thorin licked his master's thumb and looked up to Thranduil with tears streaming down his pleasure-exhausted face.

"Master…"

"Shhh."

Thranduil pumped harder until Thorin's voice cracked from dryness. His palm curled around the dwarf's throat, feeling every remaining moan. The prince's lips moved and mouthed the word 'more Guchir' until his master finished inside him.

Thorin gasped as he felt the heat of his master's cum spreading down his body. Thranduil withdrew slightly to remind his pet of the lengthy cock inside him. The prince shuddered with a deep groan while his orgasm spilled over the mess in the sheets.

The elf's fingers could sense the dwarf's muscles relaxing. He held Thorin tighter knowing the dwarf would collapse without aid. Thranduil hummed against his pet's ear, smiling at the way the prince curled into him.

"How does it feel?"

Thorin rolled his head exhaustingly against his master before his eyes drooped and he drifted to sleep. A sudden deep thrust from his master jerked the dwarf awake.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Feel broken…"

Thranduil smiled and his face lit up with delight. He slid his fingers down and gathered any reaming cum still dripping from Thorin's tip.

"Open your mouth."

The prince groaned wearily but there was still enough strength inside him to obey his master's command. He glanced around with his blurry vision until a silhouette came closer to his face. Thorin dropped his jaw and stuck his tongue out to guide the appendage into his mouth.

Thranduil breathed out heavily trying to suppress his own moans while the Durin's tongue lapped around his fingers. Thorin looked back up to his master, tired, but still drowned in lust.

"More…"

A deep pleased chuckle came from the Elvenking's chest and he stroked Thorin's beard gently.

"Demanding pet, have I not fed you?"

Mumbles came from the prince's mouth as his master's fingers pushed deeper towards his throat. Thranduil groaned and his shaft twitched while Thorin hungrily sucked on his digits. He thrust into his pet again only to cause the dwarf's knees to collapse.

The Elvenking removed his support on Thorin's body, watching the prince fall flat against the bed. Thorin's mess spread across his stomach as his master flipped him onto his back. In a moment the elf's weight pressed down on the dwarf's chest and a dripping cock rubbed against Thorin's lips.

The prince looked up to his pleased master and licked out lazily, cleaning Thranduil's shaft.

"More Guchir…" (Master)

"I should punish you for your constant demands."

Thranduil grinned wickedly as his pet's seductive tongue rolled over his tip again. Moving back, the Elvenking pinned the prince's wrists above his head. There was no need for it however as Thorin laid there in utter exhaustion.

"I'm temped to test your endurance little pet. How long will it take before your body breaks beneath me?"

Thorin dozed off for a moment and then forced his eyes to stay open while he challenged his master.

"I cannot be broken…"

"Strong words from a dwarf who whimpers as I penetrate him. And of one who can barely keep his eyes open this very instant. Have you any real strength left?"

The Elvenking didn't care for the answer as he already pushed Thorin's knees to the dwarf's shoulders and positioned his shaft. The Durin blinked tiredly, resisting falling asleep again. He attempted to push himself up to kiss his master, but Thranduil's hold on his knees made that impossible.

"Speak. Tell me what you want."

Thorin rested his head back into the sheets and breathed deeply.

"More…"


	10. More (part 2)

The prince was in a deep slumber on the Elvenking's lap. A fragrant breeze blew through their hair while the mounted stag trotted through the amber forest. Thorin mumbled in his sleep with his master stroking his hair while humming an autumn tune. The streams of light from the trees danced across the dwarf's eye lids.

"Where am I?..."

Thorin groaned lazily and squinted at his bright surroundings. There was a red haze from the evening sun shining through the October leaves. The Elvenking caught sight of a large tree-like bush and guided the stag over to it.

"This is my forest, beautiful is it not? At this time of year it makes one believe that evil simply cannot exist in this world."

The Elvenking reached out and plucked a small twig with red berries growing on the ends. It was similar to the ones nested in his crown and he placed it behind Thorin's ear. The grumpy half-wakened prince ripped it out and inspected it lazily.

"Ugly…"

"My crown was fashioned after that plant, I would advise you to watch your tongue."

The prince looked up, squinting to focus on the similarities with his master's crown. He shrugged and tossed it aside before muttering in his cantankerous voice.

"Take me home."

His jaw was quickly jolted upwards and his master's sovereign smile loomed over him.

"This is your home now. I will not tolerate that filthy crevice you call a kingdom."

Thranduil forced the dwarf to look around and appreciate his forest. Thorin snarled and hissed at every tree and shrub.

I do not understand elves and why they have not cut these disgusting things down.

The disgruntled prince growled, yearning the welcoming stone walls of his home.

"Your words have no truth to them. As I recall you said we were to stay in my grandfather's room."

The prince wriggled his head free from his master's grasp. Thranduil smirked and pushed his pet forward, causing Thorin to fall on the stag's brown haired neck. The movement left the dwarf gasping as he realized Thranduil's shaft had been inside him the entire time. However just beneath him, giant hooves clopped and stomped against the ground. Thorin clung to the beast's short hair and shuddered when the sting of his master's nails trailed down his back.

"I have not lied. I did not say we would stay in there forever and I grew bored of your unresponsive body while you slept. There is only so much I can amuse myself with before your absent mind can no longer satisfy me."

Thorin whimpered and flinched when his master's fingertip trailed the rim of his gaping hole.

"Greedy creature…"

I hate you.

Two fingers pushed into the dwarf's still-oiled entrance causing Thorin to squirm as he bounced on the stag's neck. The fear of falling and being trampled was too deep in the prince's mind to take any joy in his master's touch.

Thranduil chuckled, watching his terrified pet cling for his life, and generously yanked the dwarf back by his hair. Thorin yelped as his body was jerked to the safety of his master's lap but the movement was no less kind to his neck.

**"Bastard! How dare you put me on this beast!** And you…"

Bringing his hand to his chest in anger the prince's fingers noticed an odd texture on his skin. He glanced down and noticed a strange white covering most of his body. Redness filled the prince's cheeks the moment he realized the extent of his master's 'activities'.

**"How long have you been using me?!"**

The Elvenking smirked proudly and rubbed Thorin's nipple between his fingers while his cock throbbed against the dwarf's spine. The Durin snarled and pushed the elf's arm away but it returned instantly.

"Long enough to mark every inch of you my pet. I would not want the animals of my forest to mistake you as their helpless mate. You do have a strong scent when you're in 'heat'."

Thorin's nostrils flared and he barked to his master.

"**I am not an animal in heat you lecherous elf!"**

Sadness claimed the Elvenking's expression and he gently cupped the dwarf's jaw. However Thorin knew it was false sincerity and his master was continuing to mock him.

"My poor little dwarf. I might have to put an end to you if I found out you have been sated by a beast. Can I no longer satisfy your animalistic appetite?"

**"Crawl like a beast and I would find you attractive!"**

Thranduil's eye twitched and his smug expression turned sour. He cruelly shoved Thorin back against the stag's neck. Panic flooded the prince's body again and once more he clung for dear life. He hissed, listening to his master taunting him.

"I do not know why I had picked such a vulnerable pet. I should have found one that would not fall prey to hunters so easily."

You bastard!

Thorin's enraged muscles managed to push his chest up far enough for him to look back and curse at his master.

"**I am no one's prey!"**

The world seemed to stop as a hard pound to the dwarf's chest stole his breath. He laid still on the moss covered ground with his master's venomous eyes prowling over him. Thranduil's hands gripped the ground on either side of Thorin's head and his knees trapped the dwarf's legs together. The stag left them and continued to trot through the forest.

Thorin stared up in shock with fear itching at his mind.

What happened?

The prince's lungs refused to breathe with the elf's darkened gaze paralyzing him with fear. Words poured out of the Elvenking's lips like an eerie mist sending an icy chill down the dwarf's spine.

"**You are my prey…"**

Thorin gulped and his lungs slowly began to work again. The dangerous aura of his master consumed him and he continued to lay there completely powerless in shock. He had yet to realize his master's shaft was already submerged in his body once more. Even the Elvenking's powerful thrusts could not pull the dwarf's mind out its fear induced paralysis.

"You're insane…"

The words slipped out of Thorin's mouth and an eerie smile caused him to flinch. A strong hand gripped the prince's throat right above his collar in the small gap between the metal rim and his jaw. His master leaned down until their eyes were an inch apart. Logic and reasoning barely began to return to Thorin's mind.

I don't understand what's wrong with him…

Why am I so afraid…

Get away…

The prince tried to flee but his body would not obey his weak command. Thranduil's frightening expression became gentle as his eyes wandered over Thorin's terrified face. However the Durin's memory of torment and punishment only made his heart race.

"Do you think I'm insane?"

A quiet gasp escaped Thorin's lips before he could seal them shut. The grip on his neck tightened however the elf contradicted his own actions with a gentle kiss to Thorin's lips.

What is he doing…

He's strangling me…

Is he going to kill me here?

Why is he kissing…

A weak moan rumbled from the prince's throat when he finally noticed his master's cock sliding inside him. The pleasure caused his lips to part and move against his master's mouth. His body oddly filled with excitement but his fear still lingered. His worries were justified when Thranduil began to suck the air out of the dwarf's lungs.

No please…

A suffocating whimper pleased the Elvenking and he clamped his grip tighter until the dwarf could no longer breathe. Thranduil's eyes gleamed with playful malevolence as his pet's trembling body shifted against him.

Thorin's eyes fluttered as his master continued to thrust into him. He held onto the elf's wrist tightly but his cock was fully erect and his mouth moved to express his suffocated moans.

Aulë why…

He's going to kill me…

Why am I enjoying this...

Please tell me…

There was a slight ease in his master's tensed hand and Thorin's body stole a breath before his air passage was cut off again. The dwarf's fingers tightened around the elf's wrist as Thranduil forced his tongue passed Thorin's lips.

Subtle moans flowed from the Elvenking's mouth while savouring the feel of Thorin's jaw moving in an attempt to moan but no sounds came. The prince's mind drifted in and out of a daze as he tried to stay focused through his pleasure and suffocation.

Thranduil…

Master…

I…

Please…

I need to breathe…

Thranduil loosened his hold again with a powerful thrust that drove out the stolen air lingering in the Thorin's lungs. The dwarf thought he was being blessed with an opportunity but it only worsened his situation.

Thranduil…

Thorin's passage was sealed off again and his mind struggled to remain conscious. Every pleasuring thrust only caused the dwarf to black out for moments at a time while his chest muscles spasmed for breath.

I'm going to die…

Thranduil pushed the prince's body to the limit and Thorin's will to survive finally kicked in. He didn't know where he gathered his strength but the prince managed to shove his master's shoulders an arm's length away.

It was futile however, the dwarf's short arms could barely bless him with a safe distance away from his master. Despite that fact the movement did cause Thranduil's hand to slip and give the dwarf a chance to breathe.

Thorin laid there panting with his vision still fading in and out. The Elvenking's surprised expression quickly turned into a teasing smile at his pet's pathetic attempt to keep him away.

"You're too short."

"I… Am… Not…"

The words barely escaped Thorin's exasperated chest.

He's so close…

Thranduil leaned down again but Thorin's body reacted quickly and locked his arms in place. However the Elvenking's lengthy shaft still slid against the dwarf's prostate. Thranduil chuckled as he amused himself by rolling his hips and watched his pet resist to moan.

No…

Please body…

Thorin's gasps shortened while his lips opened and closed. He fought off his moans as best as he could but the constant slippery feeling sliding inside him eventually made his eyes flutter from pleasure. Thranduil's grip returned quickly but only partially cut off the dwarf's air this time.

"What a perfect treasure you are. Even now you enjoy all that I bestow upon your body."

Thorin's brow furrowed and he grabbed the elf's wrist with one hand. Thranduil smiled widely, thrusting harder after every groan and whimper that rumbled against his palm.

The prince's hand slipped from the elf's shoulder and tore the seams of Thranduil's robe. The Elvenking stole this chance and returned seal off Thorin's' lips.

I need to escape…

He's just playing with me…

He's torturing me…

What little strength that had returned to Thorin's body vanished when the Elvenking sucked out his breath once more. The prince's vision blurred and his body weakened until his arms laid on the ground, unable to fight back any longer.

Thranduil eased his grip to prevent his pet from fainting and continued to ravish the dwarf's worn out body. Even though Thorin was given access to air, his master drove out each breath with a harsh snap of his hips. Thranduil's lips and tongue that devoured the prince's mouth only aided in torturing the dwarf's lungs further.

Unconsciousness eventually took hold of the Durin prince and he laid unresponsive beneath his master. Thranduil's movements ceased when he noticed the trembling stopped and the prince's mouth gaped with no reaction to the elf's tongue. The Elvenking curiously released his grip completely and watched as his dwarf slowly begin to breathe again.

Thorin's head rolled in his dark hair and his eyes opened slightly to the bright gleams of sun partially blinding him. His mind was clouded and tried to find reason again.

Where am I…

I am laying on grass…

What is that inside me…

Right, we were…

Thranduil…

You bastard…

The prince carefully rolled his head once more before acting as though he had fainted again. He didn't want his master to know he was recovering enough strength to plot a counter attack. The Elvenking hovered over his pet cautiously, wondering if Thorin would wake again.

When the prince found his strength, too much time had passed and Thranduil hummed in boredom. The elf slid his delicate fingers back over the dwarf's throat but instantly Thorin's hands were gripping Thranduil's neck.

Shocked, the Elvenking pulled back with Thorin following. The prince found his strength and anger, glaring at his master while he tightened his grip.

Where are you going elf.

**"You will enjoy all that I bestow upon you."**

Thranduil's eyes widened with a sadistic expression claiming his face. He slammed their bodies back down but Thorin's locked arms managed to keep the elf away slightly.

With a tight grasp around Thorin's neck and a hard snap from the Elvenking's pelvis, the prince strangled his master with all of his might. Thranduil licked his lips tauntingly and continued to thrust, not caring for the hands around his neck.

Dammit, stop…

Stop enjoying this…

"Why are you resisting my pet? Your body demands punishment that it can find relief in."

"Shut up monster…"

Thorin managed to choke out those last words after an abrupt strike to his pelvis. Thranduil smirked and pushed against Thorin's locked arms until the dwarf gave in.

"Are you blaming me for arousing you?"

There was a sound was a symbol of hope in Thorin's ears. Thranduil didn't show it physically but his voice was quieter and less commanding as usual.

I know this is affecting you…

"I can feel it against my stomach pet…"

Not even you can live without breathing…

Thranduil rolled his clothed stomach against Thorin's leaking shaft with precum soaking through his robe.

"You've stained my clothing, I will punish you severely…"

It was less than a threat as it was a playful tease, however Thorin could only glare and mouth his response in silence.

'It's your fault.'

Another quick slam and stroke against his prostate started to weaken the dwarf's arms.

"My greedy pet, is there nothing that can satisfy your undying perversion?"

You're the pervert!

The glare in Thorin's eyes only made the Elvenking's smile widen and his crazed lips devoured the dwarf's once more. The prince released his grip on his master's throat, trying to fight back. He tore the elf's attire but still Thranduil suffocated him with that tantalizing tongue dancing across his mouth.

Don't give in…

Don't let him win…

Thranduil's shoulders were bare from his pet's struggles. He spared the Durin a few moments where he could gasp in piece. The Elvenking enjoyed watching Thorin growl and hiss each time. Bites to Thranduil's lips only encouraged the elf to kiss harder and return each retaliation.

It was clear in Thorin's eyes that the dwarf's struggle for survival started to turn into lust driven battle. The prince panted for a moment when he was allowed to but immediately his tongue sought for his master's to return.

Master…

More…

A pathetic whimper crawled out of Thorin's body as the Elvenking drove him into a delirious, breathless state. The prince didn't struggle against it any longer as his movements only expressed his desires for his elven master. Thorin weakly brought his fingers against the elf's neck with lustful domination flickering through his eyes.

I want you…

The Elvenking moaned and grabbed one of Thorin's wrists and pinned it above the dwarf's body, ignoring the second around his neck. The prince held on weakly, attempting to squeeze his master's throat. Their fierce kisses continued while the Elvenking's shaft enjoyed the warmth of Thorin's body.

Thranduil…

The dizziness clouding the prince's mind lessened overtime. While they continued to writhe against each other the dwarf's body began to adjust from his oxygen deprived state. He was still in a delirious state but his muscles could be put to use now.

Thranduil let out a moan as Thorin managed to keep a continuous grip on the elf's neck. The Elvenking's breathing slowed but his thrusts quickened and his lips hungered for more. Eventually the elf was claimed by the dazed and delirious lust that had claimed his pet.

Thorin's lips began to overpower his master's as Thranduil's actions became less accurate and sloppy. The dwarf's grip around the elf's neck had yet to allow his master a breath and Thranduil's body was weakening quickly.

The moment of realization came too late and Thranduil's eyes widened in fear. He pulled back knowing his limit was breached long ago but Thorin's grip kept him in place. The prince was too lost in pleasure to realize the panic in the elf's eyes.

Thranduil struggled to free himself but Thorin only sealed their lips together. The Elvenking's deprived mind couldn't coordinate proper movements and he laid on his pet while Thorin sucked out his oxygen.

The prince could feel the shudder run through his master's body as he overpowered Thranduil. He mouthed the elf harder, scraping his beard against that perfect skin.

I want you…

Thorin's pinned wrist was released as a whimper managed to escape the elf's strangled throat. Thranduil weakly pushed away again but the prince wrapped an arm around the elf's head, refusing to let him escape.

Whimper again…

The dwarf's tongue hungrily searched for moans in the elf's strangled throat. Thranduil's body swayed with a vertigo effect taking over. His thrusting stopped and his lips gave into Thorin claiming them. The Elvenking tried one last time to escape but he collapsed onto his pet.

The two were somewhat intoxicated from both pleasure and the lack of oxygen. They drunkenly moved against each other but Thorin still had the upper hand. Fortunately for him the elf's prior torture and tease allowed the prince to adjust enough to dominate Thranduil.

With his grip tightly around the Elvenking's neck Thorin managed to roll Thranduil onto his back with the prince straddling his hips. The Durin groaned and trailed his beard down the elf's throat, releasing his grip slightly to leave a few kiss marks.

Thranduil…

The Elvenking laid there with his hands dazily trying to find Thorin's body. He panted heavily and stared at multiple images of the dwarf. Thorin leaned over and smirked as he watched the elf's pupils constantly change focus.

"Guchir…" (Master)

Logic was hardly within their minds at the moment but Thorin still sensed he should allowed Thranduil a chance to recover. He removed his hands from his master's slightly bruised neck but weak, shaking, fingertips guided them back.

Thranduil panted heavily with glossed over eyes. His slender hands slid down the dwarf's hips and rolled them weakly. Thorin groaned feeling his master's cock shift inside him. His body was stretched out enough to reach the Elvenking's neck while keeping Thranduil's shaft still inside.

"More…"

The dazed elf moaned subtly, catching Thorin off guard.

"What?"

"More…"

The Elvenking closed his eyes and rocked his hips slowly against this pet's. He grabbed Thorin's hands and made them tighten around his neck. The prince nodded to his master and tightened his grip while he rode Thranduil's cock.

"More…"

A quiet murmur crept through the dwarf's grip as he had yet to cut off Thranduil's air passage completely. Thorin groaned from a twitch of his master's cock inside him that was aroused as much as his own.

The prince leaned down and sucked the elf's erect nipple into his mouth, sliding his tongue around it. Thorin moaned deeply as a shudder ran down his master's body and against his lips.

Rolling his hips, the dwarf tried to ride his master's cock while strangle him at the same time. Weak thrusts came from the elf's hips and Thorin continued to follow his master's orders. He picked up speed and rode faster, biting the elf's chest in the process. Thorin groaned and growled from his pleasure, rocking his hips forward until his shaft leaked on the elf's clothing again.

More…

Thorin lost himself in his pleasure and tightened his grip until Thranduil could no longer breathe. His hips slammed against the elf's pelvis harder as his pleasure built. More marks covered the elf's chest as Thorin had his way with his master.

There was an odd softness to the Elvenking's cock that settled in. It seemed to trigger an abrupt orgasm from Thorin's body and his cum spilled onto his master's robed stomach.

The prince groaned with a satisfied smile and sat up. Thranduil laid still with his eyes closed and his softened cock still inside the dwarf's body. The Durin looked at him oddly as the lingering effects of his orgasm diminished.

"Master?..."

Thorin's eyes wandered over Thranduil's face curiously until they settled on his hands still holding onto the elf's neck.

"**Thranduil!"**

Quickly Thorin whipped his arms back and stared horrified at the seemingly dead body beneath him. Thranduil's cock slipped out as Thorin moved and the dwarf dropped his ear over the elf's heart.

"**Dammit elf!"**

There was no heartbeat but the panicked prince continued to listen.

No

No!

**No!**

**Breathe Dammit!**

Thorin's heart skipped a beat the moment he heard a faint thud. He sat back on the elf's hips and sighed heavily.

Thank Aulë….

Thranduil's chest moved slightly and the dwarf propped himself over his master's head, watching closely.

"Thranduil?"

Thorin's eyes flicked nervously across the Elvenking's stirring expression. The slightest whimper curled into the dwarf's ears as the elf's lips parted and his eyes opened.

"Pet?..."

Thorin gave an earnest smile and chuckled with his forehead resting on Thranduil's chin.

You're alive…

The prince raised his head and stared into his master's dazed eyes. In an instant he roared and slapped the elf.

**"You could have died you bastard!"**

Thranduil's stared in shock as the slap brought him out of his daze.

**"Were you trying to kill yourself?!"**

"Did you slap me?"

Thorin's words quickly crawled back down his throat and his eyes widened. He cowered and moved back slightly for a moment.

"Maybe… But it how dare you do that to me!"

Thranduil sat up quickly, causing the dwarf to roll back onto the elf's lap. Thorin's legs were spread and his arms rested above his head while the elf gently stroked his cheek.

"Do you care for me?"

Thorin blushed deeply and countered with the first thing that ran through his mind.

**"No! If I am going to kill you I will do it my way!** **I will drown you in gold you hideous elf!"**

The dwarf snarled but embarrassment was clearly painted across his face. Thranduil smiled and Thorin sulked in the awkward position. The Elvenking leaned over his pet and whispered a warning into the dwarf's ear.

"You ripped my robe and I see you have made a mess as well."

Thorin gulped instinctively with fear filling his eyes as he looked over every torn seam. Thranduil smirked and walked his fingers up Thorin's chain.

"How do you propose to fix it?"

A playful flick to the dwarf's nipple caused Thorin to moan. He began to relax as he noticed his master no longer had that disturbing aura surrounding him. Thorin brought the elf's wrist to his lips and seductively spoke with his beard gently rubbing against it.

"I cannot weave nor sew…"

Thranduil hummed pleasantly from the sensation on his wrist.

"It would be an abomination only worthy of being burned."

Thorin licked his master's wrist, feeling Thranduil's shaft harden against his back. The Elvenking licked his lips and rolled his stomach between his pet's spread legs.

"You've worn out my body master."

"Is that so?"

Light nibbles to Thranduil's wrist made the elf's cock twitch again.

"I hardly feel anything now. If you tried to continue you would not get the satisfaction you desire."

Thranduil's smile dropped.

"An unfortunate point but I can wait. I am patient."

Maneuvering himself, Thorin managed to kneel in Thranduil's lap. He kissed the elf's neck and parted his master's torn robe, exposing Thranduil's firm stomach.

"What are you planning little pet?"

"Are you going to lay down or sit here awkwardly?"

"There is nothing you can do to settle my desires now."

Thorin smirked and rubbed his beard up the elf's neck towards Thranduil's ear. He could feel the elf tense against his hands while he slipped the robe down the elf's arms. Thorin whispered seductively while his fingers touched his master's pale skin.

"I can still bring you please Guchir…" (Master)

Immediately the dwarf began kissing Thranduil's neck while his hands glided over his master's chest. He moved his lips down and watched the elf stare at him emotionlessly. Thorin paused and cautioned himself.

Careful…

That face…

Thorin kept his guard up while letting his beard scrape against the elf's delicate skin. His lips brushed against the elf's nipple and he waited for a response.

Is he going to get angry?…

I can't tell…

He was enjoyed this just now…

With their eyes locked, Thorin parted his lips and let his warm tongue slide across the erect nipple. Thranduil's chest arched into the dwarf's mouth slightly and the prince proceeded to suck. His fingers lightly fondled the neglected nipple and his spare hand slid down the elf's smooth stomach.

Silk-like hair brushed against his hand as he reached for the elf's cock and caused Thranduil's lips to purse.

He's enjoying it.

Dammit why can't you react normally?

Thorin closed his eyes and trialed his lips down the elf's body, nibbling gently along the way. Fingers lightly curled into his hair and in a moment his body slammed against a tree.

What the hell was that for!

The prince winced and reached for the arm pinning him against the hard bark. Thranduil stood an arm's length away, staring coldly at his pet with his hand locked on the dwarf's neck. Thorin growled in frustration.

"You don't have to throw me elf!"

Thranduil said nothing with that unreadable expression and walked away with his robes draping from his lower arms. Thorin sat against the tree, rubbing the pained area on his head.

Damn him!

He wanted me to strangle him and now he attacks me!?

I was only following your command!

The prince stayed there, glaring at his master. Thranduil eventually stopped at a bed of flowers and stared silently into his forest.

Are you really that insane?

You threw me in that room the first time out of rage but what have I done to piss you off now?

Dammit!

Thorin cursed at both himself and his master. He clenched his fist against the dirt before slamming it against the large tree behind him.

Time passed and still the Elvenking stood there with his back turned to the dwarf. The prince growled, annoyed at every moment that passed by.

Why are you just standing there…

Are you expecting me to apologize?

The prince continued to sit with his bitterness slowly dying with time. He eventually calmed down enough to ignore his insane master's actions.

I do not know how much more I can take of this.

How can I survive when your mind changes so drastically?

Am I supposed to live in constant fear?

Damn him…

The way you treated me after that dinner…

Why can't you stay that way…

Thorin sighed reminiscing on the comfort he had found in his master. However the Elvenking's kindness seemed short-lived and Thorin was nothing more than a plaything again.

Whatever…

The conflicted prince stood and joined Thranduil's side as the elf watched the leaves dance. Resentment still infused the Durin's voice as he muttered to himself.

"I do not understand why elves value plants over glorious stone…"

"Why do dwarves hide from it?"

"We do not hide!"

Thorin glared at Thranduil with his nerves were still on edge. Thranduil showed no sign of anger but there was a bit of sadness in his eyes as he stared at the trees.

"My forest is dying."

Like I care.

The prince looked around oddly and made a snide remark.

"Are you destroying it like you did with my home?"

Rage quickly overtook the Elvenking and snaked his head in front of Thorin's face.

**"Evil destroys this forest while you hide in your mountain! Your ignorance sheltered you and your people's surrender was less than a challenge!"**

The Elvenking sneered at his pet while he stood back and looked down at the dwarf. Thorin glared back in silence.

"You should be grateful. I have spared you from living a life of torment by the orc's hands."

**"You spared us nothing!"**

Thorin hollered with a snarl.

**"We would have never let orcs enter Erebor!"**

Thranduil glared slightly with a cocky smirk.

"Are you saying you let us take your mountain away? Did we have your permission little dwarf?"

The dwarf prince lowered his hate-filled gaze quietly.

"You are too young to know the real dangers of this world my pet."

You are the only danger to me.

Thranduil stalked towards Thorin who backed away cautiously.

"But do not be afraid, I will keep you safe in my halls until you pass from this world."

Thorin stopped in his tracks and angrily took a defiant stance.

**"And what about my people! Are you planning to leave them rotting in the dungeons?!"**

"The mountain belongs to me and I will keep them in a place that is befitting of their ignorance."

The prince snarled and curled his fist. Thranduil glanced at it and continued to advance on the dwarf.

"Are you going to attack me now little savage?"

**"You're the ones who attacked us! It is you who are the savages!"**

Thorin's rage grew but he would not indulge the elf's comment with an attack. He stomped off snarling to himself with his master standing still, glaring at Thorin while he left the elf's sight.

Tree after tree passed by and the dwarf continued to walk deeper into the forest. The light began to fade as the sun set and the beautiful forest grew ugly even to Thorin's eyes.

Pushing his anger aside he glanced around trying to retrace his steps. The hideous forest was a maze and everywhere he went his surroundings looked more sinister.

I am lost…


	11. More (part 3)

"I do not need that elf!"

Thorin reminded himself over and over as he walked aimlessly. He had never been lost on his own before. The dwarves kept to their mountain and rarely had to forage for survival. But even still the prince was far too young to have participated in war. A battle with an orc pack here and there but never hundreds or even thousands.

It wasn't until the sound of croaking trees and braking branches caught the dwarf's attention that Thorin realized his dire situation. He reached for an axe but he forgot he was naked and unarmed, now facing an unknown enemy.

What idiot wanders into a forest unarmed!

Thorin kept his eye on the moving shadows drawing closer.

If I die out here who will save my family?

Idiot!

Knowing running would be futile no matter what enemy he faced, still the prince backed away and readied himself for a sprint. The sounds grew louder and he took a deep breath. Thorin quickly turned to run for his life and crashed into a hard body. His heart raced as he fell to the ground and his horrified eyes wandered over his master's figure.

"Thranduil!"

"Quiet."

The Elvenking hurriedly tossed the dwarf onto his stag and it sprung through the forest. Despite its massive antlers and large body the creature was incredibly agile as it weaved through the woods. Thorin glanced over Thranduil's arm and noticed enormous spiders chasing them.

"What are they!?"

Thranduil pulled Thorin back and held onto the dwarf's waist tighter. Anger and bitterness filled the elf's words as he spoke.

"Creatures that have no place in my forest."

It wasn't long before squealing cries of dying spiders filled the woods. Thorin watched as Thranduil's elves jumped from tree to tree, killing off the monstrous creatures. He rested his head against Thranduil's chest with grateful sigh.

"Ignorant dwarf."

The prince glared to his master and barked his response.

"You followed me all this time when you could have let me die! Either you're insane or you have yet to realize I'm an expendable slave so shut up!"

Thorin growled lowly to himself and Thranduil said nothing. They returned to the Elvenking's halls and the prince refused to acknowledge his surroundings. The underground kingdom was filled with immaculate designs and architecture using the large tree roots as its structure. But the prince didn't care. He kept his head down and focused on his own feet.

Thranduil hardly addressed the odd glances over his torn clothing. However, the elves were more concerned over the naked dwarf following their King whom just returned from conquering Erebor. Their stares meant nothing to the prince of course and they proceeded to Thranduil's room.

Once inside the young dwarf spotted a private bath and entered without permission. Thranduil spoke coldly while he removed his ripped clothing.

"That is not for you."

"I don't care."

Thorin muttered and scrubbed his master's filth from his skin. After a quick dip he emerged to see Thranduil glaring at him in a new attire.

"You should have washed me before coming here. It's your own fault your precious water is filthy now."

The prince climbed out and grabbed Thranduil's abandoned clothes, drying himself without a care. There was an annoyed hum from the Elvenking but the dwarf ignored him. Thorin crawled onto the gigantic bed, far larger than any in Erebor and nested under the sheets. Thranduil hissed and darkly cautioned his pet.

"I did not command you to sleep yet."

"By your command I am nothing more than a bed slave. There is no reason to be elsewhere."

The Elvenking glared and ripped the blankets off the bed. Thorin gave the king wry expression.

"Is it time to un-satisfy your lechery?"

**"You will obey me!"**

Thranduil snapped and Thorin jumped to his feet.

"You wished for me to obey and I have! Then you wished that I disobeyed and I did! Make up your mind elf!"

A hand quickly snatched Thorin's neck. The prince flinched, expecting to be thrown again, but felt the trembling arm resisting that action.

Damn him, why has he changed so much…

He was kinder in Erebor…

No!

You stole my family!

**"Tell me… Why are you so angry when you have stolen everything from me?"**

Thorin narrowed his gaze trying to fight back his own tears. The Elvenking glanced around oddly and removed his grip, walking away from the dwarf.

Not this again!

The prince jumped in front of the Elvenking's path with arms stretched.

**"Why are you running away?! Face me and tell me the reason for your madness!"**

There was a harsh grunt as the dwarf was kicked but he refused to let Thranduil leave. He clutched the elf's robes that dragged along the floor and stopped his master once more. Thranduil gripped his robes and snarled.

**"Release me!"**

**"Coward!"**

The Elvenking clenched his teeth as did Thorin and they tore the cloth apart. Thranduil staggered back, covering his partially naked body shyly and looked for a new robe.

**"Why are you hiding now?! I have seen your ugly body countless times!"**

The dwarf blocked Thranduil's path again but this time he was thrown into the wall with the elf's hand pinning him by his neck. Thorin winced but his anger remained.

"Is this all you can do elf?"

The Elvenking hissed and tightened his grip in warning. Thorin growled and forced his body to resist the strangling as best as he could.

"What are you really planning elf? **Kill me already and spare me the boredom!"**

Despite the prince's snarling words the Elvenking's eyes lit up in worry. Thorin watched his master's expression change into sadness and reconsidered his accusation.

Why do you look at me like that?

Are you trying to trick me again!

Thorin struggled and the Elvenking gently removed his grip and cupped the dwarf's cheek.

What are you playing at…

The prince stood still, unsure what to expect while the elf gazed down at him sadly.

What's wrong with him?

Why do you look at me as if you care?

You threw me!

Are you afraid I'll die?

Is that why you rescued me in the forest?

Who cares for a prisoner of war…

I am only your possession…

As they stood there staring at each other the prince couldn't help but wonder.

How much do you really care…

The prince quickly put on a defiant mask to cover up his curiosity. He glared at Thranduil and spoke with full intent to carry out his actions.

**"The moment you leave this room I will do you a favor and leave my corpse on your bed as a trophy."**

Thranduil's eyes widened and his hand twitched away from Thorin's face. The prince tried not to laugh as the truth came into light.

What sort of fool cares for his slave's life?

I don't need your compassion.

I have nothing because of you!

Thorin snarled and snapped at his master.

"I am nothing more than an object to you!"

Thranduil stepped back with a puzzled look and Thorin advanced towards him.

"Why do you stand there and care for my life when all you seek is to destroy it!"

Thranduil's lips lightly pursed but still he remained silent as Thorin advanced.

"I am nothing more than your slave! Your table! Your entertainment and your dog!"

The Elvenking continued to give the prince a grievous look.

"Dammit don't look at me like I am someone you love! I am nothing but a slave to you!"

Thorin clenched his fists tightly as all his frustration finally peeked.

"I've had enough of your teasing and your cruelty. Just allow me to act as your slave without that false hope that we will be free one day…"

The prince lowered his head and kneeled as his strength vanished.

I hate you…

While Thorin sulked his master left the room quietly. Thorin stayed there sulking until the door opened again and Legolas entered the room. The young Durin prince didn't care to notice who had entered and watched elvish boots circle him. The elf spoke in that foreign tongue Thorin still didn't understand but the unpleasant tone was easily recognizable.

"Considering we are the only ones here, I would appreciate it if you would insult me in the common tongue."

Legolas stood still, in front of Thorin's head, glaring at the disrespectful dwarf.

"My father has sent me to guard you."

"Why?"

What does Thranduil want now?

"Because he is afraid you might kill yourself, though I do not know why."

Bastard…

How dare you continue to give a damn…

Thorin's eyes only narrowed with hatred while Legolas looked him over and spoke with sarcasm in his voice.

"It does not appear as though that thought has ever crossed your mind."

What idiot would believe that?

The dwarf prince growled his response.

"Perhaps your father should not trust the words of his captives."

The words seemed to intrigue Legolas as his lips curved into a smile.

"I thought it was impossible. Never have I met a dwarf who would take his own life. Your kind would rather die on my blade than bow before it. Yet here you are. There seems to be no warriors in that mountain after all. No wonder my father had no trouble conquering it."

Thorin snarled as he stood.

"**You know nothing…"**

Legolas sneered down at the brooding dwarf.

"I have lived longer than your current king. I have had dealing with the dwarves before and while your race keeps its secrets safe, your stubbornness is hardly unnoticeable."

**"Leave."**

"I take my orders from my father only."

Thorin clenched his fists, trying not to punch the elf.

**"Then summon the bastard to get rid of you!"**

Legolas returned the glare and slightly moved his fingertips, ready to defend himself.

"I do not understand why my father would keep you as his slave."

Thorin choked out a bitter laugh and mocked the elven prince.

"You boast about your knowledge and yet you are naive to your father's lechery!"

The elf looked down at the dwarf in disgust, eyeing the prince's nude form.

"I have heard rumors but I did not believe them. I cannot confirm or deny them despite your presence in my father's chambers."

"Why don't you follow in his footsteps? Insanity might suit you."

Legolas paced the room in thought.

"I am not like my father. I do not agree or understand him either."

"Then why are you here?"

"He is also my king."

"If your king commanded you to have sex with me in front of my own family, would you obey?"

The Elven prince recoiled in disgust and turned away grumbling out loud to himself.

"What has become of my father… Why would he even allow a slave to anger him…"

Legolas turned back and angrily snapped at the Durin prince.

"He was not like this before he claimed that mountain!"

Thorin huffed in amusement.

"Here I thought all elves had a slave they forced to bend over at their will. Or perhaps your toying with my like your father and you have one begging for mercy in your bed right now."

The Elven prince gagged and shook the thought from his mind.

"Even the Silvans do not participate in slavery. They may perform their lewd acts in front of others unfortunately, but it seems only my father has taken an interest in that trade."

"Trade? Do you mean he intends to sell us?"

Thorin's heart began to race. Thranduil had promised not to give them away, however Legolas shook his head.

"Perhaps I have assumed too much, but I have not heard of my father's plans for your people. He seems far too busy in humiliating you both at the moment."

Thank Aulë…

Please don't force them into this life…

I would rather they live in the dungeons untouched than be forced into an elf's bed…

Thorin stared at Legolas before the elf's words of his father truly sunk in.

Did he say Thranduil is being humiliated?

A cocky smile crept across his face and he proceeded to question the Elven prince.

"Interesting, his own people are disgraced by his actions. Why does anyone allow a mad elf to rule?"

"My father may be mad but he has lived and survived many tragedies… We are here through his leadership and he is a worthy king."

A king that spends his time toying with a slaves body…

"Should I divulge the actions he did not make public?"

The dwarf prince received another glare as he played with his chain. Legolas was quick to respond.

"I am curious, why are you the only dwarf to submit by choice?"

"Should I repeat myself?"

"I hardly believe that is the reason."

"Then you do not understand who I protect and I have given my life to spare them from this fate."

Thorin stood proudly, regardless if he was an outcast or not. His goal had always been to protect his family. Legolas sneered at the dwarf prince, annoyed by his constant arrogance.

"I see, he has threatened your family. You're not doing a good job to satisfy him then, slave."

His words seemed to hit Thorin perfectly and the dwarf lowered his head.

"Your father is insane and there is nothing I can do to please him…"

The sour expression on Legolas' face diminished and he nodded his understanding.

"I still do not understand why he has become so obsessed with your race."

Thorin clenched his fists tightly in fear.

"I do not know why but I pray I can satisfy his lechery and prevent it from drifting to others…"

Legolas looked down and Thorin noticed the elf's expression mimicked his master's the night of the dinner.

"It's the same as him… Why do you look at me in that way?"

The Elven prince spoke with somewhat of a caring voice though it was filled with suspicion.

"There are times when your savage race appears civilized but I cannot tell if you are merely putting on an act."

Thorin glared to the elf.

"If we were savage how could we be capable of acting? You think of us as creatures so low that you actually give insects more respect. It may not have occurred to you elf but we have families we love and protect. We may not have Ilúvatar's blessing but we still feel pain and loss!"

Tears formed in the corner of the prince's eyes and he sunk to the floor. Legolas stared at the dwarf prince with pity.

"I may understand my father a little more now…"

"What do you mean?"

Thorin kept his head down trying to contain his emotions.

"It did not make sense why he would be upset over a savage creature… But clearly no such being is in this room right now."

The dwarf prince was quiet and didn't respond. Legolas glanced him over one last time and curiously asked.

"What are you to him?"

Thorin adverted his gaze and spoke quietly.

"I do not want to know…"

I am his slave am I not…

Legolas raised his brow at the odd response. Thorin glanced around the floor searching for answers before looking sadly to the elven prince.

"Do you think my people will be free one day?"

"No, not while my father rules. He has kept us in the dark since we arrived in this forest… We are trapped here and I see no hope for your people either."

"You are his prisoner?"

Legolas said nothing and headed for the door.

"Are you not going to guard me?"

"I am to stop you from killing yourself, my purpose has been served."

The door closed and Thorin was alone again.

Even your own son is troubled by your actions…

How will any of us escape your madness…

The prince sat on the floor waiting for his master to return. Hours passed and his muscles began to ache. Eventually he tired of waiting and busied himself with his surroundings. His feet splashed in the pool for a bit and later he wandered while his eyes mapped over every detail in the carved wood.

It is not stone…

Thorin trailed his fingers over the etchings and the realization dawned on him.

Am I to live here forever?

Is this my new home?...

I will never see my family again…

Not the stone walls or marble pillars…

Nothing but ugly wood and an insane master for the rest of my life…

The prince sunk against a large root in the corner of the room.

I have to believe they will be safe in my absence…

I am useless…

I cannot fight to free them…

Or bargain with my body…

I cannot save them…

Thorin glanced around the room and noticed a portrait of Thranduil and his former wife with a child in her arms.

Thranduil…

Why did you come to our mountain…

The arkenstone was our treasure that you seemed to desire but I have not seen you remove it from Thror's throne…

To take a slave instead of a priceless jewel…

Thorin rubbed his head vigorously remembering when the elves invaded. The way Thranduil targeted him instead of anyone else. The way the elf teased and humiliated him while sparing his fears.

It can't be…

The prince's heart began to race in fear. He clutched his chest in an attempt to calm himself.

Is it my fault?

Am I the reason you invaded?!

No…

Calm down…

It's just a coincidence…

He has a family already…

He has always hated dwarves, this is just his way of humiliating us…

But why me alone…

Did you really…

The prince struggled to even think the words again and shook his head.

No he is sick and deranged! He could have chosen anyone and I was unfortunate!

I am sure he has the arkenstone somewhere…

I don't know what to do anymore...

A shiver ran down the prince's spine and he removed one of the elven lamps from the wall. It's heat warmed him to the cold that filled the room. Thorin wrapped his body around it as he laid on the floor.

Don't allow him to trick you again.

I am only a slave to him.

If he shows compassion it is only because I am his dog…

A savage dog he's broken to submit to his will…

He doesn't care for any of us, we are merely toys for his enjoyment..

I'm sorry…

I don't know how to save you all...

I don't know what to do…

The prince stared at the fire trying to understand his place in life.

We are his slaves now…

A slave sleeps on the floor do they not?

Perhaps we are not supposed to have heat either…

He can take it away from me if he ever returns…

A night and a day passed, though the prince couldn't tell in the windowless room. Still no one entered and Thorin's stomach began to growl while his boredom grew.

Where is he?

He should have returned by now.

Thorin glanced at the door impatiently.

Did he abandon me here?

What will I do when he returns?

How does a slave welcome his master?

Should I lay in bed for him?

Thorin paced the room muttering to himself and glaring at his surroundings.

Damn this place, I want to go home.

Even though there is no one who wants me there…

I want to lie on the cold stone and listen to the sounds of the mines echoing off our halls.

This place is too quiet and stinks of elves.

I'm hungry…

I miss my family…

I'm so alone here…

The prince glanced around for any loose rocks or stones. The floor was mildly comforting being paved with a partial stone mixture, but it did not cover the sight of the trees. Thorin found nothing and did his best not to snoop through his master's drawers. The entrance called to him and Thorin pressed his ear to it.

Should I?

He listened for footsteps and noticed an odd sound. It seemed the area was vast and filled with water but there were no sounds of other life. Thorin creaked the door open slowly and noticed a bridge crossing over a river. Near the end of the path was a dark tunnel and above him there was a network of rooted walkways but still no one around.

The path is too long. He would catch me if he returned now…

I am supposed to be a slave…

Slaves do not leave without permission.

I hate this room…

I need to get out for a moment…

Thorin took a deep breath and bolted down the path as quick as he could. Just within the entrance of the tunnel were a downward set of stairs. The prince ran down the steps, guided by the sound of running water and his heart melted at the site of large rocks. He smiled and pressed his hand against them, feeling a little less homesick.

Don't stay. Take something small and return.

The prince gathered a few pebbles and ran back to the room. He smiled at the stones as if they were his children and held them tight.

Stay with me…

You are all I have now…

While Thorin laid on the floor, reminiscing on old memories, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps. The dwarf hurried to hide his new treasures in a crevice behind a large root.

He will never find you here…

Thorin kneeled in front of the doorway and Thranduil finally returned. He walked passed the dwarf and sat on the bed, carrying something in his hands.

"Come."

"Yes Guchir." (master)

The prince stood without question and realized his master had brought food. Despite his hunger he wasn't sure if it was intended for his consumption or not. Thorin kneeled at his master's feet, trying not to eye the food like a hungry dog.

I do not know what else to do other than act out this role…

Though I am not sure I am acting anymore..

It seemed Thranduil's anger was gone for now but his face was still eerily unreadable. The Elvenking placed a bowl of greens on the floor in front of his pet.

"Eat."

Thorin picked up the bowl and immediately Thranduil scolded him.

"Eat with your hands."

So I am nothing more than a mut after all…

I suppose I am relieved in a sense…

Thorin lowered his head and obeyed his master's orders, too hungry to protest. With a piece of lettuce in his mouth he felt Thranduil's boot raise his chin. He stared at the Elvenking sadly and forced himself to chew for the elf's sick pleasure. Thranduil watched his pet eat a few more pieces before taking the bowl away.

"You are not qualified to be a dog."

Confused, Thorin sulked at his unknown failure.

What is he playing at now?

Just give me clear direction dammit!

Suddenly the bowl was placed on top of his head and the prince stayed still. He watched the elf stare at him while Thranduil carefully balanced the bowl before removing his hands. Thorin's body jerked by accident and he managed to catch the bowl before it spilled. Thranduil shook his head and sighed dejectedly.

"You are not fit to be a table."

Thorin raised his brow in confusion.

Table?

That is what I said before…

What is this? What is he doing?

"Then…"

Thorin cut off his own words, reminding himself that slaves to not speak. Thranduil glanced at his pet and a loud rumble erupted from Thorin's stomach. The prince grabbed his abdomen in shame and looked away from his master. Thranduil leaned down and picked Thorin up by his waist with the bowl in the prince's hand.

"Feed me."

The Elvenking ordered as he sat his pet on his lap. Thorin began to feed the elf, leaf by leaf and watched Thranduil's eyes lock on him. His hunger grew while his master ate and the dwarf unconsciously bit a piece after Thranduil bit a chunk. The Elvenking raised his brow and continued to watch without bringing it to Thorin's attention.

The dwarf prince grabbed another, giving it to Thranduil before eating the rest. The Elvenking smirked at his unconsciously naughty pet.

Another piece came to Thranduil's lips and this time he did not spare Thorin a thieving bite. However the prince's hunger-driven body did not notice and he tried to bite into nothing. The shock of his own teeth chomping down on themselves jolted the prince to look down at his empty hand. He blushed madly and bowed his head.

What was I doing!

Dammit can I not follow instructions!

"I am sorry, I did not realize what I was doing…"

Thranduil grinned and picked up another piece, giving it to Thorin.

"Eat it before your stomach annoys my ears again."

The prince stared at his master while he was fed.

I know in my heart this is not my true place…

But sitting in your lap fills the empty void with purpose…

I do not want to be left alone again…

I see nothing in the future anymore but being in your presence brings me peace…

Why is it I can feel comfortable on your lap…

When at any moment you may turn on me, throw me, or choke me…

And yet, I sit here relaxed and desperately hoping you will not leave again…

Is this my place after all?

I should not be at ease sitting on an insane elf's lap…

This does not make any sense…

If I was truly born to be your slave shouldn't I not question it?

What's wrong with me…

My family…

I am supposed to be here to protect them…

I don't know what to do anymore…

Thorin continued his mental conversation while he and his master began to feed each other. They took turns until the bowl was empty and Thranduil placed it on the floor. The Elvenking gently cradled his pet and pressed his lips against the dwarf's neck. Thorin's body welcomed the touch and his shaft hardened.

Even though this pleasure is forced upon me I accept it willingly.

Is this what I was created for?

No matter what risks are at stake, my body always seems ready to please you…

I know I hate you…

Why is my mind trying to accept this life?

A light gasp left the dwarf's lips as his shaft was gripped and stroked by his master. Thorin's hips fidgeted, unsure whether hump into the stimulation or not. Soft moans poured out of the dwarf's lips as he willingly gave Thranduil more space to mouth his neck. After a few pumps, Thorin couldn't resist bucking his hips into his master's grip. Thranduil's speed increased along with Thorin's panting breaths.

Do I want this life?

"Thranduil…"

I hate you…

I want to be your slave…

Dammit this is a trick…

Why am I falling for them everytime…

How can I be so desperate for your favor…

Thorin writhed as his master's tongue licked his ear and he gripped the sheets, trying not to finish so soon. However, Thranduil's speed was maddening and the prince couldn't help but shudder with his cum dribbling over his master's fingers. Thorin blushed as he watched the Elvenking lick his fingers clean and hummed against the prince's lips.

"Your turn."

The prince nervously looked at his master.

"Are you going to throw me again?..."

Please don't…

The prince's fists held onto the elf's robes cautiously.

"No."

Thranduil stroked the dwarf's hair and the prince slowly relaxed with each touch.

I know I shouldn't trust his words but I can't resist the feel of his body…

"Use your mouth."

Thorin nodded and slid down, withdrawing the elf's cock from his breeches. He licked the precum off his master's tip and began sucking the elf's length into his mouth.

I know this won't free my family…

I know I am just a toy…

But I want your praise and I do not know why…

"Lower."

The prince slid down until Thranduil's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Lower."

Again The Elvenking commanded and Thorin winced as he tried to force the thick cock into his throat.

I can't…

"Lower."

Thranduil groaned as Thorin gagged and pulled back instinctively. He opened his mouth to admit defeat but remembered his place as a slave.

A slave must suffer to please their master…

Thorin placed his mouth back on the elf's tip but Thranduil stopped him. He looked up as his head was guided bellow the elf's shaft. Thorin kissed the veins and licked his way down while his master's muscles tensed slightly.

I enjoy this smell.

His taste…

"Lower."

Lower? What does he mean?

The confused dwarf puzzled over the order. He continued to kiss and nibble the elf's shaft while his head buried itself between the elf's subtly trembling legs.

Am I pleasing you master?

"Lower."

Here?

Thorin reached his master's sack and gently trailed his tongue across the soft globes. Thranduil still repeated the same command but there was no place left for the prince to go. Thorin spoke quietly, hoping the elf would not be upset for his request.

"Guchir… I cannot move anymore unless you provide space…" (master)

Thranduil hummed in thought while his fingers lightly gripped the sheets. It took a moment before he laid face down on the bed. Thorin glanced over his master's clothed body and worriedly asked another question.

"May I remove your clothing?..."

"You have my permission."

The prince slowly removed the elf's boots and pants, noting his master growing tenser from his actions. Thranduil barely parted his legs and Thorin carefully slipped his tongue at the base of his master's sack.

"Higher…"

Thorin's nose hit the edge of the Elvenking's white cheeks and he snapped out of his obedient state, frozen with fear.

It's a trap!

Why did I not stop myself earlier!

He's going to attack me…

The prince stared at his master's stiff body clutching the sheets.

What do I do…

I shouldn't proceed…

"Higher."

Thranduil commanded more sternly and the prince jumped slightly. He gulped and obeyed, moving his trembling hands to spread his master's arse. There was a hiss that followed and the Elvenking's body pulled away, fighting against the dwarf's movements. Thorin stayed still, waiting to be thrown.

He listened to Thranduil's heavy breaths calm and the elf's body lean back towards him.

"Continue."

Why are you doing this to me?

Thorin nervously pushed his mouth between his master's crease feeling his master twitch from his beard scraping against the gentle skin.

I am trying to please you…

Don't become insane now…

A light chuckle caught him off guard and he froze sitll until he realized his beard was tickling the elf. Thorin held back a sigh and proceeded to lick his master's tight entrance. Thranduil let out a high pitched moan and his body jerked away from Thorin's tongue. The prince waited until his master calmed before licking again, unsure what Thranduil was planning.

Do you really want this?

Or is this just an excuse to attack me?

It won't feel bad I promise…

Each lick was a pleasuring shock to his master that had them both on edge. Thranduil arched away from him with a loud moan before calming down slightly, still tense against the dwarf's hands. Thorin figured he should keep a constant pace and it seemed to dull the Elvenking's surprised reactions.

Thranduil's thighs nervously rubbed against the dwarf's shoulders while he moaned out his pleasure. Thorin listened closely to his master's sounds and boldly massaged his master's tensed cheeks while his tongue prodded Thranduil's hole. Soon the Elvenking began bucking his hips as he clutched the sheets.

He's accepting the pleasure…

"More…"

Thorin's tongue slowed in confusion to the order.

Does he want me to go beyond using my tongue?

Are you really allowing me to do this?

Thorin cautiously rubbed his finger over the tight muscle, keeping an eye on Thranduil's response. He continued to tongue his master while his finger slowly pushed into the elf's entrance. The Elvenking's voice pitched with fear as he spoke.

"More..."

The prince licked a second finger and snuck it inside. Thranduil's entrance tensed around him and Thorin knew it was caused by the painful stretch. His master hissed, almost snarling, and his body tensed madly.

Calm down…

It'll pass…

Thorin quickly licked around the elf's rim to help Thranduil adjust and relax. He nibbled the inside of Thranduil's cheeks in order to distract the elf. The Elvenking seemed to force himself to release his hold on the blankets in order to calm himself.

It's ok…

You'll be fine…

Don't panic…

The dwarf remembered a spot inside his body that gave him great pleasure and attempted to find it inside Thranduil. He had no clue what he was searching for but carefully moved his fingers around until Thranduil's back arched off the bed with a gasping moan.

The Elvenking fell back to the bed, gripping the sheets again and grinded his hips against his pet's fingers.

That's it, don't be afraid to enjoy it.

Thorin smiled and continued to stroke that spot until his mischievous side returned. With Thranduil finally relaxed against his fingers he purposely sought to tease his master's pleasure by avoiding touching that area. There was an annoyed groan from his master as the Elvenking's hips tried to force the dwarf's fingers to touch that spot again.

It feels good to be teased now and then, you've taught me well.

Thorin smirked, about to lean down and kiss his master's spine but he stopped himself.

No, I am not the master…

It is not my right to toy with him unless ordered to…

I must stop losing control over myself…

He returned to his assigned area and pleasured his master's prostate. Thranduil's face flushed with an un-elvenlike red as he writhed in the sheets. The dwarf's cock throbbed as he watched his master's back curl seductively from each pleasuring wave.

Is this what you see when you're playing with me?

I see why it's hard to resist teasing my body now…

Thorin fingered Thranduil harder while his eyes locked on the tempting entrance swallowing his fingers. Slowly his cock pulsed, wanting to feel the sensation waiting inside the Elvenking's body. The prince held back his urges and humped the edge of the bed while he thrust his fingers in harder.

You're a slave…

Remember that…

Thranduil's moans eventually turned into snarls and his muscles tensed again. He gripped the sheets angrily and finally he snapped, grabbing Thorin's throat.

What!?

The prince laid in shock as he found himself on the floor again but his master was straddling his hips. Thranduil aggressively sucked marks into Thorin's neck and the prince noticed his cock being placed at the elf's entrance.

What is he doing?

He snapped again but he still wants me to enter?

I don't understand…

Why are you angry?

The Elvenking hissed as he rocked his hips against the dwarf's cock, with his muscle hungrily wanting his pet's cock. Thorin groaned from his master's hole tensing around his tip and couldn't resist bucking against his master. Thranduil's eyes glossed over as he worked himself into a leaking mess on Thorin's stomach.

Are you afraid to feel pleasure?

Or have I failed to please you?

What did I do wrong…

Thorin was kept in place by his snarling master. But as Thranduil started to force the dwarf's tip into his body, the prince knew he had to stop him. Immediately Thorin slid his fingers between his cock and the elf's entrance, blocking Thranduil's attempt. The Elvenking hissed and grabbed the prince's wrist, pinning him down.

"You're going to hurt yourself!"

Thranduil glared at his pet with the words ringing through his mind.

I know he's angry…

I know I'm just a slave…

But I care…

"I don't want to be used to hurt you… I only wanted to show you the pleasure you have shown me..."

That sounded foolish…

The Elvenking hissed and grabbed his breaches, clothing himself. Thorin kneeled between Thranduil's legs at the edge of the bed.

"Please let me pleasure you Guchir..." (Master)

I'm not trying to kill you…

Thranduil glared and forced Thorin's head against his cock. The prince sucked it until Thranduil purposely held him still until he gagged.

"Lay back dammit, I promise you'll enjoy it!"

Thranduil's lips pursed but he laid down regardless. Thorin started to finger his master again while he sucked. The elf was still tense and suspicious but moans still crawled out of his throat.

I don't know if you're angry because of my presence or if you can't accept this is pleasurable…

But if it will tame your insanity then I will try…

Thranduil hissed as he bucked into his pet's mouth. His body refused to relax until his orgasm filled his pet's mouth. Thorin swallowed and licked the tip clean.

"It feels better this way doesn't it?"

The elf quickly sat up, making the dwarf back away cautiously. Thranduil glared but tried to stop his anger from growing again. He stood and walked Thorin to a hidden door that led to a secret outer patio overlooking the river with the moon shining above.

This was here all this time?

Thranduil sat with the cold air nipping his skin and pulled Thorin into his lap. The prince could sense his master was still a bit irritable and sat quietly, gazing at the moon.

"It's like a glowing stone floating in the sky…"

Thorin smiled not realizing he spoke out loud but felt his master relax behind him.

"Master Thranduil…"

The Elvenking tipped his pet's chin up to look at him. He seemed to be open to a question at the moment.

"What is the reason you've been so irritated lately?"

Thranduil looked down at his pet gazing up at him and said nothing.

Figures you wouldn't answer…

Thorin shifted until he was kneeling in front of his master with his hands against Thranduil's bare chest. He stared into his master's eyes worrying to himself.

"Am I just a savage to you?"

The Elvenking gave his pet a gentle smile and stroked the prince's hair.

"No, you're not."

"Then what am I?"

Thranduil pulled the prince into his chest and held him tightly. Thorin resisted wrapping his arms around his master, confused by the response.

"Do you not know?"

Slowly the prince was laid on his back and the elf stared down to him with a smile.

"You are mine."

Thranduil kissed Thorin's lips and proceeded to nibble the prince's neck.

"Then why do you attack me? I don't understand what I've done wrong…"

The Elvenking paused in thought and Thorin tensed from the wait.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The prince gasped as the elf quickly pulled away to glare at him. They were right over a river and if the king should snap now it might prove fatal for the dwarf.

"Please don't throw me…"

The dwarf's fearful eyes calmed the elf and Thranduil lowered his forehead onto his pet.

"I am sorry…"

"Then tell me why, please. I want to know what I've done wrong."

"Nothing…"

"What?"

Thranduil raised himself with an apologetic look.

"You have done nothing wrong."

"Then you are teasing me?"

"No…"

Thorin starred in confusion and looked over his master's face.

"Thranduil… Why did you invade Erebor?"

The Elvenking starred quietly at his pet before leaned down and kissing Thorin's forehead.

"Because I wanted you."

Thorin gasped and his body shook.

It's true…

All this is my fault…

"Why… My people didn't deserve this…"

Tear built in the dwarf's eyes as he struggled to face the truth. Thranduil watched him, unsure how to explain his own actions.

"The moment I laid my eyes on you that day I visited Erebor I knew I wanted to have you."

**"I would have given myself willingly to spare them! Why did you not ask first?!"**

"Because a king does not ask. A king simply takes."

Thorin's breaths stuttered and he broke out from under his master and ran into the bedroom. He collapsed on the floor and buried his face into his palms. Thranduil glided in without remorse for claiming his prize.

**"You're a monster..."**

"Why does my objectives change the circumstances? Would you have accepted it if I had merely desired to rule your kingdom?"

Thorin shook, not knowing how to answer.

"It's my fault now… Before it was merely a power struggle and it would not have mattered if I was involved or not. But now my family suffers because of me…"

Thranduil placed his hand on the dwarf's shoulder and Thorin spun around shouting at him.

**"You do not understand how it feels! You who keep your own people locked away because you're afraid of the world around you!"**

The Elvenking gasped and looked at the prince in shock. His eyes wandered to the picture of his wife and back to the dwarf.

"I keep them safe."

"You keep them trapped! Even if you claim to protect my people you did it because you wanted me as your sex slave! Your own son is a prisoner but he won't retaliate against you because you are his father!"

Thranduil stood there as the prince cried.

"Why did you choose me…"

The Elvenking walked to the prince and grabbed him. Thorin thrashed as he was taken to the bed and his master pinned him down.

**"Leave me alone!"**

Thranduil gently fondled the prince while he kept Thorin still.

**"Do you think that is going to make me forget!"**

Thorin continued to struggle and Thranduil forced a kiss his lips. The elf attempted to finger the prince's entrance but Thorin kicked his arm away.

**"I do not want sex with you!"**

The prince snarled and his master hovered above him with utter confusion.

**"Why are you looking at me like that?!"**

The Elvenking tried one last time to kiss his bet but only received a painful bite.

**"Don't touch me!"**

Thranduil didn't know how to proceed and sat, keeping Thorin in his lap. He held the struggling prince tightly for minutes on end until Thorin stopped thrashing. The dwarf sobbed in his confused master's arms for hours until his tears dried up.

Finally the Elvenking admitted his defeat.

"I do not know what I should do."

Thorin's head hung and he muttered a response.

"Release my family…"

"But I want you."

"They do not need to be held hostage for that…"

"Will you stay?"

"Yes… Just leave them in peace…"

Thranduil went quiet and held the dwarf tightly in his arms.

"How do dwarves show affection to each other?"

Thorin rolled his head, unsure what the question was.

"We don't throw each other into the dungeons…"

The Elvenking hummed sadly and laid the dwarf down, hovering over the prince.

"And If I release them?"

"At least you will be sane…"

Thranduil kissed Thorin gently, thought the prince didn't respond. His master leaned into his ear and the word that followed made him stare in disbelief.

"Âzyung…" (love)

"What?"

The Elvenking kissed his pet deeply and Thorin couldn't believe it.

Impossible…

You cannot expect me to believe you love me!

Thorin pushed Thranduil away, unable to speak.

"I love you…"

The elf shyly spoke again.

"How… All you do is use me…"

Thranduil rested his head over Thorin's shoulder, hugging his pet.

"I do not know any other way."

The Elvenking's shafted began rubbing against the prince's thigh and Thorin was lost for words.

This is not how you love someone…

You do not destroy their life!


	12. âzyung (part 1)

Days had passed since the news reached Thorin's ears. Every time Thranduil tried to approach him the Durin snapped with wild kicks and crawled into a corner.

This is a lie to mask your sick perversion!

This is not how you treat your âzyungâl! (lover)

Thorin screamed inwardly over and over, reminding himself not to fall for Thranduil's so called 'love'. The first few days were filled with the dwarf's thrashing limbs as the Elvenking tried to subdue him with pleasure. Thranduil smiled at the dwarf's defiance and punished his pet delightedly. It was as though the Elvenking was breaking his slave in again as he did when he first conquered Erebor.

This isn't affection!

This isn't âzyung! (love)

The dwarf's anger grew as he struggled to accept it. Public displays of humiliation were not in Thorin's definition of a lover. His master still fondled him relentlessly no matter how hard he struggled.

Thorin hissed while being pinned to the bed with his master trying to thrust into him. It didn't take long before Thranduil realized his pet wasn't playing a taunting game with him.

"Get away from me!"

Thranduil's pride stung as the dwarf continued to curse at him even though he had stopped his sexual pursuit. Thorin was acting differently, almost insane in the elf's eyes. Thranduil's frustration eventually had the dwarf bound to his bed post, waiting alone as punishment for his behavior.

However, every time the Elvenking returned, his pet was still trying to claw the skin off his elven bones while cowardly hiding against the nearest wall. It didn't make any sense to him. Thorin had already been broken in and there should be no reason for him to revert now.

Unsure how to proceed and aggravated by his own lust, Thranduil dragged the dwarf to his bed by Thorin's chain. The Durin snarled and screamed as he was forced onto his stomach while his master bound his wrists and ankles at opposite bed posts. It was the only way to keep the dwarf from harming either of them.

Knowing it was pointless the Elvenking still tried to calm his pet with gentle kisses while he rutted his shaft between the dwarf's tightened cheeks. When his lust was spent over Thorin's back he laid beside his pet. Thranduil tried to fall asleep but he was kept awake by the dwarf's curses, slowly eating away at his heart.

"You keep me here against my will, you're still a monster even if you pretend to care!"

By the fourth night, Thranduil went back to his old methods of teasing the Durin's body during the day. Thorin was bound at the foot of the elf's throne with a toy secured to the ground. The dwarf was kept there for all mocking eyes to witness and Thorin snarled at each elf. Thranduil had hoped this would make his pet beg before nightfall and felt success when the dwarf laid still in bed that night.

The prince's mental battle had been raging through his body for days and was finally taking its toll. The moment he was placed on the bed was when his mind finally gave in. However, no sounds came from the dwarf as the Elvenking licked and nipped his skin. Thorin's relaxed body deceived Thranduil's perception and the elf assumed his pet was ready to take him.

The prince didn't stop his master's advances as the slender shaft entered his body. Deep breaths pushed out of his lungs but no intoxicating moans rumbled from his throat. Thorin was too lost in despair and doubt to even acknowledge any stimulation or pain.

I am the reason they suffer…

I have destroyed my family…

What is âzyung anyway?… (love)

Am I too young to understand?...

Have I been daydreaming of a heart that never existed?...

Does it take ones family away?

How do I know I am not already in love? I do not know how to even recognize it…

Thranduil is right…

I am just a naive dwarf who knows nothing…

One who sent his kingdom into ruin by his unknown âzyung … (love)

What have I done…

After that night the dwarf's struggles ceased altogether. Even when his master teased him with insulting words or played with the Durin's prostate, Thorin remained emotionless. He didn't speak nor even make the slightest whimper from his master's sexual attempts.

Thranduil grew concerned over his silent, limp, pet laying in his arms with vacant eyes. It didn't matter if he nibbled the prince's neck or stroked the dwarf's listless shaft. There was nothing that granted him a response.

There was a glint of deep frustration in Thranduil's eyes but he did not show it to his guards. He leaned down and whispered with concern secretly masqueraded as an order by his kingly pride.

"I demand to know what displeases with you."

The Elvenking turned his pet's head to look at him but Thorin's pupils remained distant.There was no answer to help his boggled mind solve this mystery. Thranduil's lips trembled ever so slightly as panic grew within him. He clenched his jaw shut and ripped his gaze away from his beloved dwarf, refusing to look weak in front of his people.

A tight grip around the dwarf's waist was the only sign the Elvenking was beginning to doubt himself. It was preposterous for a king such as him to be wrong however he was running out of ideas.

Refusing to believe he had made a mistake, the Elvenking took his pet to lunch. A piece of red meat dripped against Thorin's lips and Thranduil grinned knowing this plan could not fail. No dwarf could resist the tempting flavor meat over green leaves.

But Thorin did nothing and the bloodied juices dripped into his beard. There wasn't as much as a single lick to clean his lips. It seemed the dwarf didn't care for food anymore, regardless of his obviously empty stomach.

Thranduil swallowed dryly while his eyes scattered around the table and back to the dwarf. It didn't work, another plan from the great Elvenking had failed.

His fingers slid against themselves nervously but still he kept himself from showing his desperation. If it had been anyone else but Thorin sulking on his lap, the Elvenking would have grown bored and moved on. But this is the pet he opened his heart to.

The Elvenking didn't mean to fall for the inferior creature. His enslavement of the prince was to humiliate king Thror and the rest of the Durin bloodline. However when the dwarf cried in his arms that regrettable night he realized his growing concern for the young prince.

It was worrying to care for a savage dwarf and so the Elvenking tried to disperse his feelings, ignoring his heart's urges for Thorin. It made him angry to deny it but frustrated to accept it. It would have made him weak and disgusting (by elf's standards) to take a dwarf as a lover.

There came a moment when it seemed like Thorin would finally put the Elvenking's frustrations to an end and out the elf's true feelings. But unfortunately the dwarf turned away in silence. It was after that fight when Thranduil finally had enough of his mental torment.

That night he reacted rashly after convincing himself he had been acting rather foolish. Constantly attacking the dwarf without good reason. If his heart truly yearned for the prince, then a sacrifice of all that he holds dear would have proven it.

But the fear of being lesser than a dwarf proved stronger.

He attempted to give his body that night as a true act of his devotion but he snapped. The dwarf was pleasuring him and he unsurely enjoyed it, but Thranduil couldn't surrender his power. He mounted his pet ready to take this new pleasure that interested him without being lesser than his slave. However the prince stopped him cold.

The reason behind it was clear as fresh water, anyone would have realized it sooner. Thranduil had been too distraught with his mental arguments to think clearly. His pet, however, provided an alternative to relieve his built up lust.

It took a while for the elf to relax and realize he would not become a disreputable elf that night. Thranduil spared his pet another angry outburst, forcing it to vanish completely. Tranquility filled his mind as he sat enjoying the moon with his amusing pet.

The prince made silly comments at the moon's expense but began to ask him questions.

'What is the reason you have been so irritated lately?'

Thranduil would never admit his faults out loud. To be mistaken was a peasant's issue, not one of a king. A ruler was not rash in his decisions. He was proud, never doubting himself, and above all else he was always right.

And then Thranduil felt pain in his heart.

Thorin was angry for some reason and kept running away from the king. A premonition of a future without the dwarf by his side flooded his eyes and haunted the elf. It didn't matter why the dwarf was missing, only that is caused the fear within Thranduil's mind.

With a single word he learned when his father was still alive, the Elvenking embraced his affections for the wretched dwarf. Every muscle in his body relaxed as his frustrations were finally released.

He casted aside his troublesome thoughts of being branded as a dirty elf and the fears of losing his illustrious reputation. His heart's will was all that mattered now and he cherished its desires deeply.

However his pet denies the elf's love exists.

The feelings he struggled to accept meant nothing to the young prince. Thranduil tried harder to express his love but it did not change the dwarf's mind.

Now his pet was a lifeless puppet and Thranduil had no clue as to why.

There was a thought lingering in the back of his mind that he deeply tried to ignore. But, as he sat on his chair starring at the meat dripping down his fingers the haunting suggestion emerged.

What if he had made a mistake?

Later while sitting upon his throne Thranduil gently stroked his pet's body, not paying attention to his fingers instinctively fondling the dwarf's genitals.

There were always meeting's held in the throne room everyday but the Elvenking was distracted and hardly issued a single order. Short, irrelevant answers confused the guards and Legolas was constantly forced to intervene.

The young elf prince glared at both his father and the vacant minded dwarf. He too had noticed and hoped Thorin's mood was only a phase that would pass along with his father's irresponsible state. Unfortunately their kingdom depended on a dependable ruler and couldn't wait for a miracle to cure the dwarf's problems.

"**Father!"**

The young elf barked to the Elvenking who was gently stroking his beloved pet's hair. It was loud and startling enough to grasp a sliver of Thranduil's attention. His father turned to him slowly, speaking in an oddly calm voice. However, it was clear in Thranduil's silver eyes his mind was not there.

"What is it Legolas?"

"Orc's are at our borders and we need your command! Leave your slave behind and save your kingdom!"

A dazed expression claimed Thranduil's features as he glanced around his halls aimlessly. It hardly seemed as though his son's words even reached his ears. Legolas' vision narrowed and issued his father a warning that might pierce through the Elvenking's mind.

**"If the orc's invade us they will kill him."**

Thorin's death flashed in Thranduil's mind and the elf sprung from his seat, returning Thorin to his throne alone. He kissed the dwarf's head, parting with his pet and proceeded down the steps. A dark, treacherous rage infused his voice as he commanded his son.

**"Legolas protect the main hall until I return."**

An annoyed look claimed the elven prince as he knew his father only wanted him to protect the 'prized' pet. When Thranduil was gone, Legolas ordered the other nearby guards to the front of the kingdom. He returned his glare back to the fallen Durin slumped in the throne.

"What have you done to my father?"

Legolas marched up to the great wooden throne but Thorin didn't respond. There was a challenging sneer peering down on the dwarf with a bitter tone itching Legolas' throat.

"Where is that outspoken, spoiled runt of a dwarf from before?"

Thorin's eyes twitched slightly but remained staring into space. His ignored words infuriated the elven prince into an illogical slur of sentences.

"Do you know what you've done? Our kingdom is at constant war with the orcs to the south and now our king is useless. Did you poison him you pathetic creature?"

There was another twitch, only this time it was from the Durin's fingers. Thorin knew Legolas stood before him but wasn't sure what to do. Despite being enemies, the elven prince seemed to only one around that the dwarf could turn to for help.

I don't know if I can trust him…

But what else do I have to lose…

I have nothing now…

I need help…

The truth was hard to admit and Thorin spoke with a quiet and raspy voice.

"Your father loves me…"

Legolas instantly recoiled in disgust, not expecting such an absurd response.

"Your jokes are no less funny than they are vile. My father does not care for dwarves."

The emotionless eyes of the dwarf prince filled with sadness as he tried not to sob into his chest.

"He came to Erebor to claim me because he 'loved' me… He cared for nothing else in our kingdom…"

A low growl rumbled within the elven prince's chest as he tightened his fists. He paced in front of the throne, grinding his teeth as his blood boiled until he snapped at the dwarf.

**"My father loved my mother! He would not replace her memory with the likes of you!"**

Thorin responded with the slightest sob caught in his throat.

"Then why am I the one sitting on his throne right now…"

Legolas turned with a sharp hiss but the Durin continued to speak. The elf clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch Thorin while he spoke.

"You look down on me for this but I did not ask for it… I did not want my kin imprisoned because my body attracts such a monster… If I knew it would have spared them I would have begged Aulë to have killed me at birth…"

The elven prince paced with deep, angering, huffs as he struggled to accept Thorin's words were true. Thranduil's actions over the past weeks ran through his mind and slowly the elven prince came to a stop. He stared in disbelief but knew something was happening to his father. After a deep breath, he calmed himself back into his rational mind.

"He has changed… It has not gone unnoticed… Now he is depressed and everyone in this kingdom can connect his feelings to your own. So why are you in this state?"

"Because I am the reason Erebor fell…"

Legolas turned around with slight confusion.

"You have known that since the beginning have you not?"

Thorin shook his head viciously with tears streaming down his cheeks.

**"No! **Before he was after the arkenstone! It wouldn't have mattered if I was involved or not! Now I only have myself to blame…"

Legolas hummed curiously with sarcasm filling his voice.

"Who did you blame before then?"

The elf's statement only caused the dwarf to sulk.

"Pathetic."

"Say what you will… There is nothing now…"

"You're abandoning your family so easily? Who will save them if you give up?"

How am I to save them?

Do you really think it's that simple!

The reminder of the dwarf's hopeless mission pulled him out of his sulking. He had given up on them and himself but deeply struggled to accept his own surrender.

** "And you!** Will you stop following your father's orders?!"

Legolas merely chuckled at the dwarf's angry retort and turned to look over the kingdom. His attitude changed now that Thorin grew back his spine.

"Maybe one day. But for now, will you continue to sulk or will you grow up? Not that your height would change, mind you."

"Bastard…"

A sharp glare pierced the elf's backside.

"I thought elves aged differently than other races. Would that not mean you are the same age as myself?"

There was a boisterous laugh towards the dwarf's comment.

"Not even a child would be as pitiful as you."

Thorin's glare slowly died as he took the comment to heart. He returned to sulking into the throne, remembering his naivety.

"If you're done mocking me please leave…"

"Father's orders. I am to stay here until he returns this time."

"Then don't talk…"

"Why haven't you run away yet?"

"Because I cannot navigate your forest… That has already been proven futile."

"Why did you not try in Erebor?"

The faces of the Durin's scorning faces flashed through the dwarf's mind the day he ran down the dungeon's steps to tell them to flee.

"What makes you think I didn't try…"

Legolas didn't respond and lost himself in thought. The smug expression on his face turned into bitter disgust but the realization was clear in his mind.

The reasons behind the attack on Erebor always drawn the elven prince's suspicions. Wealth did not demand that the elves take over the mountain's resources. They were prosperous on their own but now their futures dwindled from the lack of elves needed to secure their own borders.

Too many were being used to watch over the imprisoned dwarves while the orcs raged through their forest. It was a possible outcome that the elven prince foresaw. He trusted his king but as he watched his father's ruling descend into chaos, Legolas knew his father was wrong.

"How can my father have affections for a dwarf?…"

"I don't know… That is only what he claims though his actions suggest otherwise…"

A deep sigh left the elven prince's chest.

"The last time I saw my father drawn into depression was during my mother's funeral… He was kinder, even to myself back then. Still odd, but less deranged than he is now. I do not like the idea of it… But it is possible he may love you…"

"Impossible…"

Thorin muttered under his breath and gripped his chain tightly. He turned back to the elf jerking the jeweled chain for the prince to see along with the Elvenking's engraved name on his collar.

"**How can this be âzyung?!"** (love)

Legolas glanced down the dwarf's chain that unfortunately was still attached to a ring around the dwarf's shaft. The elf prince diverted his eyes and turned away awkwardly. Thorin snarled to himself, detesting his hideous body.

"This is not âzyung…" (love)

"If I could spare you a piece of advice. Don't sulk because of one unfortunate event. You will lose all hope if you continue to dwell on the past."

**"Why don't we switch places and I give you that damn speech!"**

Legolas sighed and turned, placing his hand on the dwarf's bare shoulder. Thorin flinched and hissed at the elf who was attempting to give him a compassionate look.

"Keep your mind clear and focus on your family. You're their only hope for freedom."

Thorin glared and swatted the elf's hand away.

"**And how am I to do that?!"**

Tears filled the dwarf's eyes again as he tried to wipe them away but more kept coming. It touched Legolas's biased heart and the elven prince gave the Durin a real consoling smile. The words of truth were bitter in his mouth but the sight of the teary eyed creature he'd always seen as a savage broke through to his compassion. He knew better than anyone else how difficult his father could be.

It was a treasonous plot to go against the king's command and help an enemy but Legolas saw no other way. He pitied the dwarf while worrying about his kingdom. If he could simply bring logic back to his father then it would benefit both the elves and the dwarves.

"My father must care for you… You can see it from his depression… His commands are blind and I am sure he hardly realizes he is still a king. If you truly hold that kind of power over him it may be possible to free them… Use his heart against him…"

"Against him? Why would you want me to do that?"

There was a slight flicker of hope growing in Thorin's eyes as he looked up to the smiling elven prince. Legolas noticed the dwarf's will power returning and smirked with a cocky grin. He chuckled as he turned to run down the throne's steps, leaving behind lighthearted words.

"Because I do not agree with keeping dwarves as slaves. Especially when I have to babysit them."

The playful tease in the elf's voice made the dwarf smile for the first time in days.

"You know you're a lot like your father, leaving like that. Weren't you ordered to stay here this time?"

A loud chuckle bellowed from the elven prince while he cocked his head towards the dwarf.

"I have to start my rebellion somewhere."

Thorin smiled at the exiting elf but quickly frowned soon after. Thoughts of his master's acts of 'love' ran through his mind. The guilt that weighed on his heart from Erebor's fall was lifted slightly but still his emotions stormed from his second problem.

Is this truly what âzyung is? (love)

Stubby fingers lightly glided against the dwarf's collar, feeling every engraved letter. They trailed down the jeweled chain before they left to grip Thorin's forearms. Red trails followed the prince's fingertips as he began to claw himself as the terrifying notion overwhelmed his body.

If this is love, why is it painful…

I was better off not knowing the truth…

This is…

Thorin's teeth chattered as tears filled his eyes again while he gripped his arms tightly.

I know this isn't âzyung! (love)

It doesn't matter if I have never experienced it, I know this is wrong!

You just want to use me in your mind games and Legolas is toying with me!

Echoes of footsteps crawled into Thorin's ear, making his heart stop. He glanced down the long path to see his master returning. A smile grew on the Elvenking's lips as he saw his pet's beautiful blue iris' waiting for him. As he drew closer to the dwarf a sense of pride filled his steps and he held his head high.

"My temporary absence has awoken you. Welcome back my pet."

My heart…

Thorin's to breathe as his heart raced and nerves trembled in panic. Fear of the elf's touch caressing him as if he was a lover made him shudder. Fears of the elf tricking him into giving his heart to his master caused his thoughts to scatter.

It's not âzyung… (love)

It's not âzyung… (love)

His mind raced with each step up closing in and he sat back into the wooden frame. Somewhere in his panicked thoughts Legolas' suggestion switched from lies to truths. Hopes rose and shattered over and over as Thorin imagined different scenarios. Unfortunately his desperation and fear destroyed his sense of logic and he could not put Legolas' plot to good use.

I don't know what to do…

I don't' know what love is…

Thorin jumped from the shocking touch of the elf's hand cupping his face. He hadn't realized his master was already standing in front of him. A gentle kiss to his lips made Thorin's skin crawl and his stomach churn. Instinctively he moved away and his master took notice of his frightened face.

"What's wrong my pet? Are you still unwell?"

Unwell…

He's asking if I'm unwell?….

It may have been the sound of Thranduil's cocky voice or the torment from Legolas early that caused Thorin to snap back into a rage.

**"I HATE YOU!"**

The sudden boom from the dwarf's voice caused the Elvenking to stagger back. Thranduil shook off his surprise and assumed his pet returned to his former ranting state. He tried again to stroke the dwarf's cheek but his hand was quickly swatted away.

**"Don't touch me!"**

Thranduil raised his brow with a suggestive look on this face.

"Playing games again?"

**"I am not playing games you bastard!"**

Fueled by rage the dwarf prince jumped off the throne and charged his master. Thranduil gasped from the unexpected attack, realizing his heels were an inch off the ledge. His eyes widened and he snatched a bundle of the dwarf's hair.

Thorin hissed and snarled as his body was forced to lean over the edge with his tip-toes grounding him slightly. He held onto his master's wrist to avoid plummeting, not that the fall would have broken his bones.

**"Kill me elf! Rid me of this wretched existence!"**

Thranduil's fist tightened in Thorin's hair. He glared at his defiant pet but the idea of the dwarf's death made him ill and he hissed venomously.

**"Why do you insist on death?"**

Thorin roared and dug his dirtied nails into the elf's skin.

**"So I can get away from you!"**

"What?..."

Confusion filled Thranduil's mind and he pulled Thorin back to his feet. Quickly the dwarf batted the elf's arms away and stood by the throne.

Thoughts ran through the king's mind as he stared intently into his pet's engaged eyes. His pride had returned for a moment as he believed his actions returned Thorin's mind to him. However the dwarf merely returned to his mental state before the silence came. Thranduil searched his mind for a new answer and recalled the night he first made Thorin cry.

"Do you miss your family?"

** "DON'T MENTION THEM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF THEM!"**

Thorin hollered with his crackling voice, bearing his teeth and cursing the elf.

I hate you!

I HATE YOU!

Tears filled the corners of the seething dwarf's eyes. With one deep breath Thorin charged his master, tackling him off of the platform. There was a hard thud as Thranduil hit the ground first and hissed at the unruly attack.

There was a heavy sensation on his chest as he noticed his pet landed on top of him. He was about to shove the dwarf off until he heard the muffled sounds of Thorin sobbing into his robes. Thranduil's hand stopped cold as he eyed his pet clinging to him in tears.

"Why did you pick me?…"

The Elvenking was at a loss every time his pet cried. They tore down his pride and anger, bringing him down from his kingly rank to that of a commoner. Thranduil knew this was his fault. He didn't know how or why, but his beloved pet only ever cried after his own actions.

He didn't know how to proceed or what actions wouldn't cause more tears to fall. Instinctively he carefully stroked the dwarf's hair, giving his pet a grievous look.

"Don't lie to me and tell me you have a heart… Âzyung is… It's… It's not this!" (love)

Tears soaked the Elvenking's robes as his pet's reddened eyes squinted at him. Thranduil puzzled over the dwarf's words with a hurt-filled expression. He held Thorin tightly as he pushed himself to sit with the prince in his lap.

"My heart belongs to you my pet. Why must you say such things?..."

Liar…

The dwarf curled into a ball, shaking and clenching his fists tightly. His master's unsure hands embraced him tighter.

I'm only your sex toy…

Thranduil pressed his lips against the dwarf's head Thorin shoved himself away. He scuttled to his feet and found the strength to scream at his master again.

**"No! I am only a toy! Do not confuse that with âzyung!" **(love)

Frustration filled the elf's eyes as he tried to find some understanding to his pet's madness. Everything he sacrificed to his pet was rejected. It infuriated him, not knowing why. He was laying on the ground like a mongrel with dirt falling off his robes and hair. Even with his pride and dignity gone the dwarf refused the Elvenking's heart.

It pained and confused him beyond all reason. Why would the dwarf tell him his own feelings? Why must the young prince call the elf's heart a lie when it beats profusely in worry for the dwarf? He stood with his thoughts racing for a reason to this madness and stepped towards his pet.

"Have I not shown you enough affection?"

"That is not love!"

Unable to withstand the accusations any longer Thranduil launched and grabbed Thorin's arms.

**"Release me!"**

"My heart beats for you alone."

Thorin yelped as his master pinned him to the ground and kissed him hard. He squirmed but the Elvenking grabbed his head to keep him still. A desperate elven tongue tried to push passed the tightened dwarf's lips only to meet clenched teeth. Arms thrashed around and dirtied hands managed to rip Thranduil's crown off. The Elvenking was a mess, acting without care for his status, rolling in the dirt to prove his feelings were true.

Thranduil pinned the dwarf's wrists and began lowering his tongue down the dwarf's flailing body. He licked a pathway through the dark hair lining the Durin's stomach and Thorin attempted to kick him away.

**"Get away from me elf!"**

A sudden gasp slipped from the dwarf's mouth as his master's lips encased his softened cock. For a moment Thorin was paralyzed with unknown fear until he broke free with a scream.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

Thranduil ignored the sharp hisses and grunts as he attempted to arouse his pet with desperate licks around the dwarf's foreskin. Thorin cursed and continued to shout, making the elf panic from his constant failed actions. Quickly Thranduil flipped Thorin onto his back. Before the dwarf could retaliate the elf began to lick the small entrance but stopped when his pet sobbed again, trembling as he laid still.

The Elvenking's eyes widened with fear that his pet was falling back into the silent world where the elf could not reach him.

"Don't…"

"Leave me alone…"

A deep breath was released from Thranduil's chest as he was relieved to hear the dwarf still talking to him. He smiled with hopeless sadness and laid beside his pet. The Elvenking placed his arm protectively over Thorin's back, praying he wouldn't lose him again.

The Durin could feel the elf's breath pouring like ice down his spine.

This isn't how you love someone…

It's not…

The dwarf prince repeated his words over and over while his master stroked his back. He was forcibly turned and could barely see the Elvenking's face through his bloodshot eyes.

Thranduil starred frantically into Thorin's pupils, making sure his pet was still responsive. The dwarf's eyes moved over the elf's face until he received an awkward smile. The elf was lost but his beloved possession was still within in his arms. He leaned in to kiss the dwarf but Thorin's head twitched slightly back. The Elvenking paused for a moment but continued, placing his lips on the dwarf's cheek instead.

Thorin turned away and Thranduil's smile vanished.

I want to escape this place…

Without a word the dwarf slowly stood, receiving no resistance from his master. Thranduil desperately wanted to keep his pet close but feared sending Thorin back into that dreaded state. He sat, watching the Durin quietly walk away from him.

For a moment the Elvenking glanced at his tossed crown, feeling his dignity trying to return and beg him to stop loving his slave. Thorin was destroying him bit by bit. He hardly cared for his kingdoms welfare or his crown.

Without the crying dwarf in his sight the Elvenking began to think a bit clearer. As he stared at his crown with a single broken leaf he realized he was not a king anymore. But that wouldn't stop him from returning to his rightful throne.

Thranduil stood and picked up his crown, staring intently. He reminded himself of what king was. A king did not bow to his own heart and risk everything for one slave. A king does not lay on the ground or dirty himself for anyone. He sits proudly on his throne with an unwavering rule.

That was what the Elvenking told himself. He smiled and raised his head proudly, about to bury his heart's feelings back into the dark depths of his mind.

An odd sound of rocks and scuffling dirt made his ear twitch. He turned just as the sound of a splash echoed from beneath the raised platform of his throne. Thranduil's heart stopped and his eyes widened. Thorin was gone and the only water source the sound could have come from was the river down below.

Dropping his crown, he ran to the edge of the platform glancing around in a panic. Thorin surfaced in the river below, still fully conscious. The Elvenking immediately hopped down from tree root to rock, not sparing a second to question why the dwarf had fallen. Thranduil's heart was too strong to be overpowered by kingship. He was about to lose his beloved pet forever if he did not hurry.

Thorin's body was swept further downstream but Thranduil was approaching quickly as he ran and jumped from one ledge to another. Other elves' noticed their king's odd behavior and hollered for assistance.

Unknown to Thranduil, Thorin had purposely jumped in order to swim towards his favored hideaway on the river bank. He knew it wasn't going to be a secret now but he needed to find solace in familiar surroundings. The river turned around a corner, cutting off the Elvenking's sight. Meanwhile Thorin managed to cling to a root and pulled himself to shore.

Home…

The dwarf's eyes glossed over as he gazed at the large boulders and rocks that mostly covered the muddy bank. He laid down with his cheek pressed to the hard stone and lost himself as a fantasy of Erebor engulfed his mind.

I'm home…

Thranduil finally caught up to his pet with his heart racing in fear. He spotted Thorin standing alive and well and immediately dropped to his knees, regardless of the mud staining his clothes, and embraced his pet.

**"No!"**

Thorin's fantasy grew dark and he began to thrash, fighting off the shadow that pulled him away from his dream. He broke free from the elf's trembling fingers laid in the mud, curling around a large boulder.

"Not another nightmare!"

Thranduil gasped from the dwarf's shout and stared at Thorin's wet, shaking body, whimpering against the stone. Pain flooded through the Elvenking's nerves that had not settled from the heart-ripping fear he had just endured. Thorin called him a nightmare and the elf was lost for words.

Thorin's hands held onto the stone protectively and the Elvenking placed his trembling palm on the dwarf's shoulder. To Thranduil's surprise the prince breathed deeply until his body relaxed. A relieving yet pained look claimed the Elvenking's and he laid behind his pet, wrapping his arm around Thorin's waist. It did not appear as though he was the nightmare Thorin was shouting at.

"Don't be afraid my pet…"

A gentle hum filled the prince's fantasy with warmth. He smiled at the vision of his family welcoming him home from a hunt. Their happy faces filled him with joy and he embraced his family tightly.

Frerin, Dis, father, grandfather….

Outside of his fantasy the dwarf's hand reached for his master's arm and encouraged it to hold him closer. Thranduil smiled and slipped his hand to gently cup the dwarf's muddied cheek. Thorin stirred in his dream, welcoming the warm touch.

The Elvenking turned the dwarf's head and kissed his pet's lips. At first the prince kissed back, feeling a warm light surrounding him. However he realized that such a bright light had no place in his fantasy and he slowly opened his eyes to the dark shadow looming above him.

"Why do you keep tearing me away from them?… Can't I dream in peace…"

Thranduil's eyes stared in disbelief. He was the nightmare indeed that haunted the prince. Quietly he turned away and left the dwarf to return to his fantasy. The Elvenking stood, glancing up at his halls, questioning his decisions.

Afraid Thorin would disappear again, he turned back and starred at the still dwarf. All Thranduil wanted was to embrace his pet but he could not bear disturbing the dwarf's blissful state again. He didn't know what to do and so he starred longingly for his pet, wishing he had an answer.

Legolas managed to locate his father in the chaos of shouts from the guards running about. When he ran down the steps and noticed Thranduil covered in mud without his crown, he immediately sent the other elves away.

"Father!"

The Elvenking didn't move as he stood there gazing at his pet. Legolas walked over with a befuddled look at his father's bizarre appearance. Thranduil starred aimlessly into the dwarf's hair, contemplating his failures.

He realized his son was standing there and his voice was soft with despair.

"What did you say to him?..."

The elven prince raised his brow, unsure what had just happened. Ignoring his father's question he asked one of his own.

"What happened up there?"

Thranduil didn't answer and walked passed his son. Legolas followed Thranduil to the stairs and in seconds his back was pressed against a wall with a hand clamping around his throat.

** (s)"MAN AGOREL!"(s) (What did you do!)**

A venomous words spewed out of the Elvenking's mouth in his elvish tongue. He realized in an instant his son was the only one who could have caused this change in Thorin.

Legolas coughed and struggled against his father's strength but it only increased Thranduil's rage. He managed to choke out a response, praying it might quell the king's anger.

(s)" Im… naro … me lle hain…"(s)** (**I… told… you love it…)

A sharp hiss seethed through the king's teeth before he released his son who collapsed against the wall, struggling to breath. Legolas kept his eyes on his father, afraid of another outburst. The Elvenking merely glared while waiting for another answer. Danger loomed in the air and Legolas knew he had to continue to play out his plot to help his kingdom.

"Are you blaming me that your pitiful dwarf can't recognize our traditions? They're an inferior race father. You should stop wasting your time trying to court him when he cannot even understand the words meaning."

Despite the miscalculated attack from his father, Legolas knew how to manipulate him into accepting a challenge. Every word he spoke was a clever lie since he had always been the judgmental type. His prior biased views and complaints proved helpful in tricking his father.

"What do you mean when you say he does not understand?"

Pleased that his father fell for his tricks Legolas curled his lip in disgust to continue his act.

"Your pet believes a marriage proposal involves rolling with boars, though I suppose without those animals that mud you're covered in was merely an invitation."

The Elvenking looked at his son oddly who motioned towards his muddied clothes and dirtied face. Thranduil glanced at Thorin contemplating if it was a possible sign the dwarf was accepting his heart. Legolas could see the curiosity build in his father's eyes and laughed in his lying persona.

"But I know nothing. I would prefer you dispose of that creature before the whole kingdom reeks of his vile odor."

A haunting twist of the Elvenking's head with a freighting glare made Legolas jump back instinctively. Thranduil shook his head displeasingly at his son.

"Even you are still too young to understand."

"I know that you are wasting your time father."

"I am king and I will do as I please."

"Even if that means sacrificing your own kingdom for this trivial pursuit of a dwarf's cold heart?"

"No heart is too frozen for a fire to melt. He will change in time."

"And how do you plan to do that? More disgraceful displays that even one of his kind cringes at?"

Thranduil glanced over his pet in quiet thought. Despite his son's unknown actions that turned his pet against him, he felt his heart holding onto renewed hope. Thorin was not born into such a privileged race as the blessed elves. Who knew what bizarre rituals the dwarves had passed down through generations?

It was enough information to make the Elvenking realize he had not tried everything and there was still a chance his love would be accepted by the dwarf. A day he might no longer be considered a nightmare by the Durin prince.

"I will win him over in time…"

Legolas raised his brow to his father who returned to the dwarf's side with a gentle smile.

Thorin was pleasantly enjoyed his fantasy as his family ate a miraculous feast. However he saw that familiar shadow in the corner of his mind creeping towards him and instantly hollered back to it.

**"No, get away!"**

The prince thrashed again as the shadow wrapped around his body and snatched him away from his family. They disappeared from his sight and the sounds of running water returned to his ears.

**"Don't take me!"**

Legolas sighed at the sight of his father struggling to hold the dwarf still. He walked over and picked up a large rock.

"Just give the pitiful creature a stone to stop his wailing."

The Elvenking glanced awkwardly from his son back to his pet. Legolas shoved the rock into the Durin's hands, watching the dwarf immediately stop.

Tears filled the dwarf's eyes as he gazed down at the symbol of his family. Stroking its smooth surface with his fingertips.

This is all they are…

A memory trapped in cheap rock…

How pitiful that his is the only thing that keeps my heart close to them…

I wish I could stay in my dreams but I realize that cannot happen here…

Knowing it was time to return to his misery the dwarf held the stone tightly to his chest. The Elvenking smiled in relief when the dwarf curled into him and proceeded to carry his pet back to his chambers. A concealed look of concern glanced over the Durin as he passed by Legolas. The dwarf hid his face beneath his dark locks, knowing he had failed the elven prince.

Once inside the Elvenking's chambers they bathed and washed the mud and twigs from their hair. After they dried Thranduil changed into new clothes and brought his pet elsewhere. Thorin didn't care to notice they had entered the elf's study. He clutched the stone he brought with him tightly as he was set down between a few piles of ledgers.

Thorin kept track of his master while the elf walked around the room and flicked through old texts in search of something. Thranduil found something that might contain information on dwarves and sat in the chair beside Thorin, reading to himself.

The Durin prince laid himself down over loose and crumping paper, resting his head on a few books while he stroked the surface of his rock.

Even though you are unpolished you are still beautiful…

You do not attract the attention of an elf…

They care nothing for your beauty and only for refined gems.

I envy you.

I never was an attractive dwarf and now I know why…

I was never meant to stay in Durin's halls…

Is this hell? Was I killed in the raid and taken by a demon?

I don't know how much longer I can withstand his mind games.

Legolas is wrong. There's no one who can save us…

Incoherent thoughts continued to puzzle the dwarf while he coddled his rock in despair. Sounds of his master's irritable fingers flipping through pages were soon followed by a pitying voice.

"My dear King Thingol, those wretched dwarves and their insatiable greed…"

The sound of Thranduil's scorning tone made Thorin cringe. He also knew the history of King Thingol as well but always the elves obscured the facts in order to hide his corruption. It aggravated the dwarf enough to correct his master.

"That king was no less greedy than those of Nogrod. Why do elves continuously deny faults in their own race?"

A wide eyed Elvenking gawked with knowledgeable pet. He placed his book aside and fell to his hands and knees, hovering over the dwarf's body.

Thorin's flinched, cowering under his arms to protect his lips, expecting an unwanted kiss. But the Elvenking chuckled and merely picked the dwarf off the floor, bringing him to the chair. Thorin glared while sitting in the elf's lap with his hand covering his mouth.

The Elvenking grabbed his book and held it open with his arm around Thorin's hip.

"Read it."

The Durin snapped but kept his lips protected.

"I don't read elvish you idiot."

"Are you blaming your ignorance on me?"

"Bastard."

Thranduil rested his cheek against his pet's gentle hair and translated out loud. To Thorin's dismay it was only a biased display of how the elves rewrite their own history to purposely besmirch the dwarves.

Is he trying to piss me off?

He's doing this on purpose so I'll speak to him.

The disgruntled Durin clenched his teeth and refrained from speaking while his master finished the book. Thranduil gave a depressing sigh while he placed it aside.

"Pet."

"No."

Thorin turned away, covering his mouth but Thranduil ignored his response.

"How do dwarves court each other?"

The hell?…

There was a light yip from the prince as his master leaned him back and spread Thorin's legs apart. Delicate fingers walked down the dwarf's blue-green chain towards his limp shaft.

"It doesn't seem your race appreciates these kinds of affections, despite my best efforts."

With a final touch of the elf's fingers strutting down his cock, Thorin shuddered with bile rising in his throat.

He wants to know how he can trick me?

I'll never care for you!

"Go to hell elf!"

Another dejected sigh came from Thranduil but he tried to smile kindly to his pet.

"Is this a test to prove myself? I accept it."

Thorin stared at his master dumbfounded. His lack of response encouraged the Elvenking to steal a long kiss. When the prince realized his lips were locked against Thranduil's again he immediately pushed the elf back. There was a hint of fear in the elf's eyes as he stared at the prince.

"I will not allow you to disappear again…"

Bastard!

Our time will come and you elves will bow down to the might of the dwarves!

It will be you kneeling before my feet and begging for mercy!

Obvious threats glimmered in the dwarf's angered eyes and the Elvenking's heart dropped. He held the enraged body tightly and began whispering a chant of incoherent words. They seemed oddly familiar in the dwarf's ear but he couldn't place them.

Why do I feel tired all of a sudden…

"What did… you do…"

"Shh."

Thorin's head swayed as the room spun in his vision. Thranduil covered the dwarf's eyes until the prince passed out. He took the dwarf back to his room and summoned his son.

Legolas found his father combing the sleeping dwarf's hair. The elven prince had retrieved his father's crown before anyone took notice and placed in on a nearby dresser.

"What's wrong with him now?"

Thranduil glanced at Thorin sadly, not looking at his son.

"We do not have any texts with information about dwarves."

"And why is that my problem?"

Legolas' callous attitude received an ice glare from his king.

"Go to Erebor and retrieve all the scripts you can find."

Legolas gave his father an absurdly mocking look.

"There would be thousands written in their grotesque language. What are you looking for? You cannot read them."

"Do not question your king. That is all."

The seething prince slammed the door shut as he left. Thranduil sighed but his ears picked up the sounds of falling pebbles. He glanced around his room for its location and noticed a few more dropping from a cranny in his wall. Upon inspection of the area he noticed a bunch more stuffed into a crevice.

"Why are these here?"

There was a subtle whiff of the dwarf's sent and Thranduil smiled gently towards his pet. He placed them beside his sleeping dwarf's head.

"Do hard stones reach your heart more than my hands against your skin?"

Intrigue picked at the elf's mind as he starred at the simple objects. They were nothing of value compared to the beautiful chain of jewels he had bestowed upon his pet.

Thranduil trailed his fingertips under Thorin's chain, watching each gem sparkle.

"Perhaps I have not given ones worthy of your approval yet."


	13. âzyung (part 2)

While Legolas traveled to Erebor the Durin prince was kept in a deep sleep. Fears of failing and Thorin falling into silence again persisted in the Elvenking's mind. He could not see fit in trying to portray his devoted heart when it would merely fail from his lack of information.

Thranduil kept his slumbering pet with him at all times. It was warming to see the Durin calm in his lap again despite the use of his magic. He smiled knowing a time would come when he could play with his pet freely again.

At the sight of his returning son the Elvenking strode down his steps with a proud grin. There was a large line up of wagons trailing down the pathway with one being wheeled in front of him. The assisting elves stood out of the way while Legolas noticed the odd look in Thranduil's eye.

"I did not order you to bring there. Why have you brought them?"

The Elvenking slid his delicate fingers over the bindings of a few books but there were other objects mixed in with them. Articles of clothes, fabric, tools and other dwarvish belongings had been brought.

Legolas knew his father would scorn his actions but he had a particular book ready to show his king.

"When you stopped me to add jewels to the retrieval party I felt the urge to research before needlessly travelling back and forth to that repulsive mountain. I've brought you not only your books and gemstones, but also fabrics and tools for your precious pet."

"What purpose would I need those for?"

Legolas hid his smile and picked out a book from the wagon, opening a page for his father.

"Some of their text was written in the common tongue, probably as a result of trades with Dale. This one states that it is a dwarvish custom for their hideous mates to sew ugly garments for each other. However it continues on to other things I don't have time for, which is why I brought all this instead."

Thranduil gave his obnoxious son a scorning look, taking the book anyway. He turned, hiding a smile as he glanced to his sleeping dwarf still in his throne.

~Soon my pet…

Legolas stared intently at his father's backside, unsure if his actions were successful.

The Elvenking was pleased but knew he had to punish his son to keep the other elves in line. He buried his smile behind a callous expression and turned back to his defiant son.

"Legolas as punishment for your disobedience I will send you back to Erebor to monitor the dwarfs."

Legolas's eyes widened. It was not the reaction he was expecting and leaving would make it impossible to monitor his father's careless ruling.

"You cannot send me away father! Who command my troops in our battle against the orcs?!"

"Send for your captain to cover for your absence."

"She is too young to take command, I must stay here!"

"Do not think you can disobey your king because you are my son. Now go."

Thranduil turned his back to his fuming son. Legolas clenched his fists tightly knowing the dire state of their kingdom. He knew his father's threat was not to be taken lightly unless he wished to be dragged to the dungeons.

"My king. I beg that you grant two weeks to prepare my captain to take over."

The Elvenking stood beside his throne with an uncaring tone.

"You have one week."

Where am I…?

Thorin groaned from his groggy state, almost falling off the bed when he moved. He rolled his head against the pillow feeling a little nauseated. A dip in the bed indicated his master was nearby.

"You did that…thing again…"

"Go back to sleep."

"Die elf…"

Thranduil sat beside his mumbling pet with a pattern of fabric stretched across most of their bed. On a night table beside him was an old booked, propped up and opened to a page detailing the design in question. He glanced back every so often to ensure his stitching was correct.

Thorin grumbled, trying to gather himself. His confusion and dizziness caused him to crawl on his elbows towards his master, glaring at the blurry figure in front of him.

"I hate you…"

The Elvenking hummed and flicked the dwarf's forehead. Thorin fell back down and whined annoyingly. He laid there groaning into the sheets while he attempted to sit up again. He collapsed easily with each try until he eventually fell off the bed.

Thorin growled at the light chuckle from his master who thankfully did not come to his aid. He gave up trying to control his body and waited for the elf's magic to wear off.

When his mind was fully conscious he noticed a stone he had collected falling off the bed. He stopped himself from gasping and noticed a handful of his treasures laying on the floor. Somewhere lodged into his skin from the fall and Thorin quietly removed them.

Did I not hide these?

Looking up, he carefully peeked over the edge of the bed to see if his master noticed the sounds of the pebble that had fallen. His master was busy sewing some fabric together and didn't seemed concerned with the dwarf.

Thorin slowly picked up each stone and fell out of the bed crept out of sight to store them in his hiding spot.

I won't let him take you away from me.

He never noticed the pleased smile breaking through master's cold expression when he returned. The prince sat on the bed trying not to draw attention to his secret and stared at the door in front of him.

As time passed his boredom grew and his master had yet to interact with him. He sighed to himself, unsure what to do and glanced around aimlessly.

I've been pathetically moping for so long I've forgotten how slow time passes by.

It seems strange…

Without his constant lechery I hardly remember what I did in my spare time.

It hasn't been that long has it?

Damn that elf…

How long was I asleep? I do not know what day it is anymore.

The prince glanced at his nails that had been growing from the lack of manual work that keep them down to short stubs.

2… 3 weeks… Or has it been a month already?

All this time and I still haven't found a way to escape.

Can I really trust Legolas? What if he's following his father's orders to screw with my mind?

Dammit, I don't know.

What would I gain from…

Loving…?

The word alone made the prince growl to himself. He clenched the blankets and dived into the bed, curling into a ball.

I hate him!

How can I pretend to love him!

Dammit! Why is this so difficult!

It's a simple act of lying to one's enemy!

But I don't even know what it feels like…

Thorin hugged himself tighter as sadness mixed in with his rage.

I care for my family…

They loved me…

That was âzyung wasn't it?… (love)

I wish I still existed in their hearts…

It was hard not to notice the distressing dwarf rolling beside the Elvenking. Curiously, Thranduil picked a ruby from his night stand and dropped it front of the dwarf who was turned away from him. The prince's eyes widened from the jewel's refracted light dazzling in his sight. He stared in disbelief it was real and after a few moments he found the courage to test that it wasn't a dream.

Thorin rolled the small jewel with his thumb, analyzing every pristine cut of a skilled craftsmen.

This was made in Erebor…

Why is it here?

Thorin turned around and looked at his master who continued acted nonchalantly, continuing his project.

"Why?"

There was a long period of silence and the Durin realized he wasn't going to get an answer from his strange master.

You stole it.

But at least I can bring it back one day…

It's beautiful.

The prince continued to watch the flickering lamps warm the various red hues within the elegant gem. Thranduil eyed his pleased pet through the corners of his eyes, smiling subtly at his experimental action.

~A simple gem pleases you.

~Interesting.

Each day Thranduil gave Thorin more jewels that disappeared mysteriously when it came time for bed. The Elvenking humored the dwarf's supposedly 'secret' hiding spot for the time being and mentioned nothing. They spent their time either in the study or idling on the elf's bed.

The Elvenking's project followed them everywhere they went. In some cases he continued to stitch while walking to attend an issue with his kingdom. Most of the time his subjects had to locate his where abouts since he had abandoned his throne room for the time being. His commands seemed more logical as the elven prince noticed while secretly confirming each order.

Thorin on the other hand only had his jewels to play with. He loved to admire them for hours and spent his time counting each cut, ranking their quality. When he grew bored of counting he imagined himself making them himself. He sat with his eyes closed, mimicking techniques as he held a jewel.

But even that became repetitive and tiresome. His master rarely spoke to him and the prince had noticed his body went untouched for some time. Aside from the possessive nightly embraces, his master had not shown sexual interest in him.

That is relieving I suppose, but it does feel strange to be in his bed like this.

I do not know why he keeps me here when he has no intention of using me.

Perhaps I was mistaken in thinking his lust would never end.

That even he had something that would distract him from my body.

I am glad for it. I cannot handle his perversion anymore…

Though I am terribly bored.

Thorin placed his stones on the ground and curled into his pillow, attempting to sleep to pass the time. It was difficult to relax his mind and he ended up staring at his master's hip for a prolonged time. Thranduil eventually noticed his pet's boredom and went to his dresser to get a book Legolas had brought.

The book was placed in front of the dwarf but the prince wasn't paying attention. A tap of leather binding to his nose startled him and he glanced at the brown object before him.

What is this?

Thorin sat and placed his hands on the book in order to take it but Thranduil pulled it back.

"Read this."

"Why?"

"Because I want something to entertain me while I work."

He just wants me to speak to him…

As Thranduil gave the book to his pet the prince noticed dwarven markings outlining the edges.

But this book is from Erebor…

Thorin's eyes lit up with warmth as yet another treasure from his kingdom ended up in his hands.

I don't care whether it's a recipe or someone's diary, it's a piece of home…

"Fine… As long as I can keep it."

Thranduil smiled and nodded his approval. Thorin tried to hide the happiness the book brought him but it was clear across his grinning face. He turned his back to his master in order to hide his delighted look before he began reading.

There was a continuous stare from the Elvenking who had a pleased expression. He listened intently to his pet whose voice unknowingly spoke Khuzdul instead of translating the page to Westron. It was a book that had yet to be translated and the elf was hoping to uncover its secrets. However this seemed like a better trade off.

Thorin kept his softening expression hidden while his fingertips savored every crinkled page.

I wonder who wrote you.

You're old and tattered but your pages are beautifully marked with history.

A burnt mark, perhaps from a pipe. Torn edges here, but from what?

Has my father read you already?

I am sure Dis has. I do not know a book she hasn't touched.

Frerin would never have read you. It is a pity he cannot appreciate your beauty.

Grandfather is the same. He sees treasure in gold alone.

But I see the wonders that lie within your pages…

When Thorin finished he held the book to his broken heart and smiled as it filled him with tranquility. He turned back to his master, forgetting to hide his gracious and serene expression. Thranduil's fingers stopped mid-stitch as he appreciated the cherishing look in his pet's eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?"

The prince nodded gratefully, feeling the warm memories of home flood his body. Thranduil smiled proudly and placed his needle aside.

"Would you like another?"

Thorin's eyes widened is disbelief.

"You have more?"

The Elvenking simply stared for a moment before stepping out of the room, leaving his dwarf wracked with curiosity. Thorin instinctively tried to hide his new possession but the crevice was too small. He eventually settled for hiding it under the bed and jumped back into his spot. His master returned and his face lit up to see another dwarvish book in the elf's hands.

"You may keep this only if you read it to me."

Thorin nodded, almost snatching the book from the elf's palms. He chuckled to himself and scanned the book for its date and writer. Thranduil removed his project, overtaking the bed, and placed it on his dresser. He then sat beside his pet, leaning against the headrest with his arm around Thorin's shoulder. The dwarf wasn't paying attention to his master's embrace and continued to lose himself within the piece of literature.

"I know this dwarf, he is a good friend of Fundin. I did not realize he was capable of writing."

Thranduil smiled pleasingly that his pet was speaking openly without command. Thorin continued read the book, laughing at jokes and commenting out loud to himself. His master never said a thing and merely allowed the dwarf to lose himself with fond memories.

When Thorin eventually passed out from his delight in the late night hour, the Elvenking went back to his stitching.

The next day the prince anxiously watched his master get out of bed, hoping he would receive another book. Thranduil smiled at his excited pet, stroking the dwarf's dark hair.

"You are happy this morning."

Thorin grinned with a nod.

"Are there any more books?"

"Books?"

Thranduil turned in thought as a teasing smile crept on his lips.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Thorin instantly lowered his head from the depressing news and the Elvenking dressed himself.

"But I have something else for you today."

The dwarf perked up again despite not knowing if it was good or bad.

"What is it?"

"Stay here until I return and I will bring it."

Thorin nodded to his master and watched the elf leave. He chuckled as he jumped off the bed and laid on the floor while he began reading his books again.

What other pieces of home were brought to this kingdom?

I am ashamed I never took the time to admire the beauty of our culture to this degree.

My people are incredible and should know their work shines brightest in my eyes.

Curiosity made the dwarf fidget and time passed slowly. The prince rolled onto his back after finishing his books, still no sign of Thranduil.

After moments on end, Thorin went to play with his stones. He piled them, flicked them at each other and still his master had yet to return. He moved about in his anxious state, taking a dip in the pool and back to flipping through his books.

It was a test of his patience but his desire to collect more treasures of his home kept him willing to wait as long as it took.

Finally Thranduil returned and the prince was overjoyed. He ran to the door and tried to peek at an emerald box in his master's hands.

"Sit."

Thorin immediately sat in front of the door without question. Thranduil raised his brow with a mocking smile at the sight of his submissive pet.

"No, sit on the bed."

Thranduil scoffed with a proud smile as Thorin grinned wildly and jumped on the bed before the elf could even sit down, eyes locked on the box. The Elvenking sat beside his pet with a teasing and cocky grin.

"Do you want this?"

"What is it?"

Thranduil slapped one of the dwarf's curious hands trying to lift the lid. Thorin groaned and stared like a dog waiting for dinner.

"I'll give it to you as an exchange."

"What do you want?"

Thorin starred into his master's eyes and didn't flinch when the elf's hand cupped his cheek. Thranduil gently kissed his pet who stared back in waiting. When the Elvenking's lips satisfied themselves against the dwarf's un-defiant mouth he handed the box over.

"Good, you may have it."

Thorin's face brightened and he dropped on his stomach to inspect the gold rimmed, emerald box. His feet kicked back and forth with joy as he lifted the lid. The dwarf's eyes widened and glimmered from the rows of jewels inside. It seemed like a jewelry box with another shelf hidden beneath to top one. The gems were divided into diamonds, rubies, emeralds and topaz.

"Their beautiful…"

The dwarf said out loud as he picked up the tiny stones and held them into the candle light.

Perfectly crafted…

Only the finest jewels come from Erebor's halls.

Beautiful…

Next Thorin pulled out the shelf of jewels and under it was a set of tools.

Those are meant for a jeweler's hands…

The prince's smile disappeared and he turned to his master with a depressing tone.

"Am I to work now?"

How stupid of me to think there wasn't an alternative motive behind his 'exchange'.

"Do you not like it?"

What?…

The elf's response surprised the dwarf and left his mouth gaping for words.

How you could you…

I am also a crafter who can appreciate work…

Thranduil smirked at the dwarf's silence and gave a pitying tone.

"A shameful gift is it? I will have it destroyed."

"No!"

Thorin curled over the box protectively.

"There's nothing wrong with it! Just tell me what kind of work you expect me to produce."

"Nothing."

"What?"

The prince uncurled and sat up to face his master. Thranduil smiled kindly and stroked the dwarf's cheek.

"What lies in that box is worthless to me. I do not care what you choose to do with."

I've been going mad, trapped in this room with nothing to do.

He doesn't care what I make with it…

Another grateful smile curled at the corners of Thorin's lips as he realized he would not have to suffer another few days of boredom. Thorin laid back down on his stomach and began to fiddle with his new possession.

It has been too long since my hands have felt the satisfaction manual labor. Even if this is a smaller task compared to working in the mines.

While the prince amused himself, his master moved onto the next stage of the garment, embroidering complex patterns along the edges.

Hours passed and Thorin managed to craft a pendant. There was a bit of metal to work from underneath the tools and the dwarf engraved something he found quite humorous. He chuckled to himself as he wrote a Khuzdul phrase that insulted the elves. His laughing attracted Thranduil's attention and the elf stopped working again.

The Elvenking watched his pet begin a new project and saw the intense look of focus within the dwarf's eyes.

~Are you enjoying yourself to the extent my affections will be welcomed this time?~

Carefully Thranduil placed his palm gently on Thorin's muscular calf, waiting for an abrupt snarl. The prince didn't seem to notice the touch, however, and the Elvenking continued to stroke his palm up the dwarf's leg.

Still Thorin didn't respond as he focused on carving intricate details into a metal band.

~How strangely you can be easily distracted by things of such little value. You are indeed, amusing.~

Thranduil's fingers made it over the dwarf's soft arse, cautiously grabbing a cheek. No response. Thorin was too involved in his craft to notice his body being fondled. The Elvenking grinned and played with his pet's cheek more. Rubbing, squishing and spreading the dwarf's arse apart to reveal the hairy entrance the Elvenking longed to appreciate once more.

~My beloved pet, I hope you have rested well.~

Soon Thranduil slid his fingers into the dark crease and the moment he touched the dwarf's entrance, Thorin's body tensed madly.

The Elvenking could hear the dwarf hold in a deep breath. A moment ago the prince was relaxed and soft to the touch but now he was as hard as stone. Deep within the prince's consciousness he sensed something amiss. He couldn't find reasoning behind it and simply only froze with unknown fear.

What's wrong with me…?

Why do am I suddenly afraid?

I am only crafting a ring.

Why am I shaking?…

Thranduil decided to withdraw his fingers slowly and returned to stroking the dwarf's backside in a calming manner. Thorin's misplaced fear diminished as his body relaxed. He was clueless to his master's ministrations and returned to his creation, ignoring the subtle sensations.

Thranduil didn't give up though as he was determined to prove his pet attention tonight. The Elvenking laid down beside his pet, continuing to stroke the prince's back. When the prince seemed fully distracted again the elf leaned in to kiss the Thorin's shoulder curiously. The Durin didn't react and the elf smiled greatly.

~Are you simply more cautious when I am behind you? ~

~My beloved pet…~

~How I enjoy that delightful body of yours.~

Another kiss was placed on the dwarf's shoulder again and slow elven lips slipped towards the prince's neck. Thranduil could hear the Durin's breathing deepen and felt the slightest shift of Thorin's head.

The prince appeared to respond unconsciously, encouraging the Elvenking to proceed. He mouthed Thorin's neck gently, hearing the faintest moan pass through the dwarf's lips.

The Durin didn't notice his own pleasure or realize he even moaned. He focused intently on his work while his master stroked his spine and brushed his hair to the side.

~It is hard to believe that you are not simply acting. Challenging me to gain your attention. ~

~Could my gifts have proven themselves worthy enough?~

Thranduil moved and hovered over the dwarf's body, lightly pressing the warmth of his clothed groin against his pet's rear. He leaned on his elbows and continued to nibble at the prince's neck while grinding against Thorin's hips.

The subtle, erotic heat stimulated the dwarf's unconscious and slowly the prince's head began to lower with light moans. Thorin could sense his focus drifting for some reason and shook his head to concentrate on his dwarvish skills. Without the prince even realizing it, Thorin's cock hardened against the bed.

Thranduil breathed in the dwarf's intoxicating scent, resisting the urge to command his pet's attention.

~I wish to ravish you as you are now, my pet.~

~I want to hear the sea of moans echo off my walls as I drive you into my bedding.~

~You belong to me, my treasure. No one else.~

~I will send you into a storm of desire and watch you writhe from my affections alone.~

~It will be my heart alone that holds onto your life and keeps you satisfied in my bed.~

Lust driven eyes wandered over the Durin's skin as deep possessive moans curled over Thorin's back. Thranduil removed his hardened shaft, dripping precum between the crease in the dwarf's cheeks. Pursing his lips, the Elvenking began rutting his cock between the dwarf's arse, avoiding contact with the sensitive entrance for now.

Desperate groans trembled over Thranduil's lip as he kept his maddening lust from plunging into the dwarf too soon. More precum leaked from the elf's pulsing shaft as he pressed the durin's cheeks tightly around his shaft. The clear liquid dripped into Thorin's crease, pooling at his tightened entrance.

Thorin shifted oddly, trying to shake off an odd tingling sensation and continued to work while he unknowingly moaned.

Thranduil sucked marks into the Durin's back while rocking his hips against his pet. The prince gave off faint whimpers from the tantalizing sensations that were eating away at his hobby-driven focus. But still Thorin had yet to realize the lust growing within himself and the act about to take place behind him.

Trusting the elf's timing was correct, Thranduil positioned himself and pushed his hot leaking tip against his pet's wet hole. The slippery sensation made the dwarf's head droop while his body responded on its own to the elf's prodding with hips fidgeting in pleasure.

Moans grew louder and soon Thorin's hands had stopped moving. Thranduil continued to tease the dwarf's neck to ensure his pet would remain in its lust entranced state. He gently pulled Thorin's wrist away as the tools lightly dropped from the dwarf's fingers. Thranduil pinned the Durin's wrist behind his back along with the other.

A glossed over and dazed look filled the prince's eyes as he rutted against the bed. All he could sense was a warm comforting feeling pulling his conscious mind into a state of bliss. Forgetting all logic and reason to even question what was happening, the dwarf prince murmured a soft 'yes' and embraced the oncoming pleasure.

Thorin's hips arched into his master's teasing tip, pleading for more stimulation. Thranduil thought it best he not speak in fear it would break the spell-like effect over dwarf's submissive mind. He continued to wordlessly pleasure his pet, slipping in a finger wet from his own precum.

~Your body worships my touch and begs for my affections.~

~Why is it you lie to yourself and reject me? Is it a game or merely your dwarvish pride returning to spoil our play.~

~Do not worry my pet. I will feast on your pride as long as it takes to keep you content in my arms."

~But not too much however… It would be a pity not to witness that alluring, shameful look on your face when I expose your moans to others. ~

The prince moaned on cue, rocking his pulsing shaft against the bedding. Thranduil smiled at his success and reached over to grab his vile of oil without removing his fingers from his pet. The dwarf's arms stayed pinned to his back without the elf's assistance.

Slicking his shaft, Thranduil slipped another finger into the dwarf's tight hole. He spread his fingers and poured the oil into the unused muscle which seemed to forget its training and shrunk down in size. It was no longer capable of taking the elf's large cock after a quick stretch.

However the Elvenking grinned, watching his pet as he fingered the Durin into bliss. The room filled with pleasant moans while the elf slowly stretched the dwarf open. Eventually when Thorin was wide enough, Thranduil carefully slipped into his pet's body and relished in the warmth encasing his cock.

~Oh how delightful your small body feels.~

A tremble surrounded the elf's cock as the dwarf's mouth dropped with wild moans. Thranduil pushed down on Thorin's shoulders and snapped his pelvis against his pet's plump rear. There was a sharp sound of slapping skin followed by a subtle, yet high pitched gasp.

Thranduil moaned deeply along with his pet, having gone too long without portraying his love in the form of sexual desires.

The elf's cock plowed deep into the dwarf's body, forcing Thorin's moaning head into the sheets. The muffled moans displeased the Elvenking and he gently returned the dwarf's wrists back to their former position. Thranduil rolled Thorin onto his back, while still inside, and smiled at the lustful eyes gazing back at him. They were no longer filled with hate or sorrow as pleasure overtook the prince's mind.

~There you are, my beautiful pet.~

~You no longer need to lie and deny my heart, for beneath these trees I will keep you safe.~

~I will never allow harm to befall you.~

~You are my treasure and I will keep what is mine within the security of my kingdom.~

Thrust after thrust caused sweat to drip down the dwarf's hairy-lined stomach. Thranduil began a un-elven-like pant as the blank look in the Durin's eyes challenged the Elvenking's heart to try harder.

Quickly he sealed their lips together and Thorin moaned lovingly into his master's mouth. The dwarf's arms wrapped around the elf's neck, pulling Thranduil harder into the kiss. Durin hips bucked themselves to match every hard thrust from the elf's pelvis.

When they broke for air the dwarf smiled lustfully, with a light shade of red filling his cheeks, and began stroking his pulsing shaft. The desperation on the Elvenking's face diminished into a heavenly gaze as the threat to his heart faded within the dwarf's seemingly accepting expression.

"Do you understand now?"

Thranduil spoke with a delighted smile and proceeded to thrust with all his might, sending his pet into a screaming oblivion. Thorin shuddered a final scream with his orgasm that flooded through the Elvenking's tipped ears. Thranduil's lip quivered in delight as the overwhelming moan brought him to his climax as well.

"My pet…"

Thranduil moaned out between heavy breaths and kissed the dwarf again, feeling Thorin's cum between their pressed stomachs. The dwarf groaned in response, still dazed from his pleasure. Gentle fingers brushed over the prince's reddened cheeks affectionately as the Elvenking kissed his pet.

"I care about you. Do not forget that."

Withdrawing, Thranduil let his pet rest while he cleaned himself up. He didn't clean Thorin however and left his pet to sleep with cum drying on his skin.

Once again the Elvenking continued to sew a garment fit for his pet.

Thorin woke to a confused state, laying on his side with his back turned to the Elvenking. His mind couldn't comprehend what he had been doing previously but the moment the jewelry box came into sight he remembered nothing but crafting.

Did I fall asleep? I don't remember being tired.

Thorin glanced to his master who was still sewing that same fabric.

Perhaps I passed out for a moment. Nothing seems to have changed.

The Durin prince shrugged off his strange blackout and dove back into his love of crafting.

Days passed by and Thorin's possessions grew. Jewels began to fall out of his hiding spot causing the dwarf to panic and desperately attempt to hide his secret. Thranduil simply chuckled and starred at the frightened prince who soon realized his master knew all along. Thorin glowered with a pitiful tone in his voice.

"How long have you known?"

The Elvenking merely snickered and returned to ignoring his pet. Thorin gave up and stacked his books under the crevice. He still desired a place to put his new belongings but didn't want to ask his master for a favor.

New pieces of literature surprised the dwarf from time to time as he realized Thranduil had been lying. The elf had more stashed somewhere in this kingdom and this fact gave the Durin hope and something to look forward to each day. It wasn't always a ledger but Thorin was delighted all the same. He even made a jeweled bookmark while waiting for another bookless day to pass.

Thranduil experimented with his pet, taking notice that Thorin remained happy when he had something to do. Boredom only caused the dwarf to become irritable and sulk while pacing their room. Even Thorin's common cursing turned into rare occurrences that were no longer directed towards his master.

As long as Thranduil didn't directly ask his pet for sexual activities, Thorin remained content. He only ever asked the dwarf for small things such as a kiss or reading session. Sex only occurred when the prince was completely lost in a distraction and the Elvenking could seduce the dwarf's body.

And still Thorin never remembered a single moment of intercourse.

Today the Elvenking was continuing the complex dwarven embroidery. However he struggled with the design and the edge of the fabric touched Thorin's hand while the durin tried to work.

Eyeing the invasive material, the prince noticed the patterns seemed familiar. As he continued to stare he realized they were indeed pathetic excuses of dwarven symbols. Thorin cleaned up his area quickly, to avoid losing a single jewel, and turned his attention to his master's appalling work.

A quick swipe of the dwarf's hand ripped the fabric from the elf's hand just before the next stitch. Thranduil gasped from the sudden action that caused his thread to tear and leave him sitting with a needle still in hand. His eyes flashed over the garment and over his pet in shock. Before the Elvenking could snap out of his surprise and scold the dwarf, Thorin snatched the needle as well.

"That is not how you make Durin's crest."

Thorin quickly went to work with his master gawking intently while looking back at the book to ensure it was correct.

"This is a horrible mess you've made."

Thranduil stared widely at his muttering dwarf, noting the broken thread.

"I was not the one to tear out the threads so recklessly."

"No, you were the one who stitched this disaster so far down instead of stopping your chaotic rampage earlier."

Thranduil glared at the dwarf who dared accuse him of being imperfect. However, he remembered to bury his pride when dealing with his beloved pet who just started to warm up to him again. The elf smiled playfully and spoke with a seductive voice.

"Wouldn't it be your fault for not catching it sooner? You should have kept your eyes on me."

Thorin stopped to glare at his master.

"I am not your caretaker…"

The prince blushed when he eyed his master's lips parting as the elf's tongue slid across. Thranduil grinned and laid on the opposite side of the garment, propping himself up by his elbows with his hands crossed under his chin. Bright eyes peered into the blushing dwarf with a teasing expression.

Thorin raised his shoulders, lowering his head and allowing his hair to cover his face in order to avoid the elf's stare. Thranduil's lips pursed into a wide smile.

"Teach me."

Thorin gave his master a befuddled look, unsure what to make of the request. Thranduil only tilted his head playfully with curious look. His eyes flashed down at the garment, gesturing the dwarf to look at the elf's embroidery. Thranduil changed the tone in his voice to resound with challenge and sick pleasure.

"Or I'll butcher the design again and this time you will not be able to stop me."

The threat may have been a tease but it sunk deep into the dwarf's pride.

"Fine, pay attention."

Thorin instructed his master on the proper sewing technique to perfect the sharp corners required for the dwarvish style. He even lost himself in joy while lecturing the elf on his proud dwarven history. Going as far as explaining what each symbol represented.

Thranduil starred at his pet longingly, listening to the information with deep care even though it didn't appear that way. He laid there almost losing himself in a daze as he appreciated the dwarf's voice at the same time.

The prince questioned his master from time to time, growing suspicious the elf was only daydreaming. Thranduil always answered correctly which made the dwarf a bit angry as he didn't like being fooled.

Thorin eventually finished correcting his master's disaster and glanced at Thranduil for more details.

"I am finished with this section, what comes next?"

Thranduil showed the prince the book and pointed at the next one. Eyeing the symbols carefully, Thorin noted that they mirrored on the other side of the hem.

"Repeat what I've done on the right side while I finish this one."

The dwarf grinned when he realized his master would have to stop staring at him and couldn't help but tease the elf.

"After all you seem to have mastered my technique watching me all this time."

Thranduil caught on quick and his lips dropped into a subtle pout. Either way he grabbed another needle and mimicked the dwarf's design.

After Thorin finished his side he grabbed the book again, taking the time to look it over. Thranduil was still busy and didn't bother to stop his pet's curiosity. However Thorin realized the book wasn't any old tailor's text. It was an heirloom passed down the Durin bloodline, filled with ancient customs for the royal family.

What is this?! Where did he get this!

This is grandfathers…. I remember he kept it in his private study!

Why would Thranduil have this!

Wait…

This robe…

These symbols…

He's…

The Durin prince starred at his master, still sewing away, with his heart racing. He glanced over the garment again and again, praying he was mistaken.

No…

This is a matrimonial robe!

In fear the dwarf backed away from his master until he unfortunately fell off the bed. Thranduil hummed in concern but his pet only starred back with a terrified expression.

"What's wrong?"

Thorin proceeded to crawl backwards into the wall, right beside his possessions. He glanced down and realized everything was a gift, not an exchange or trash the Elvenking didn't want. They were gifts to woo the dwarf.

It's a lie.

He's been lying to me!

No!

He's trying to trick me!

This has all been a plot to deceive me into thinking you're not a monster!

The horrified expression on the prince's face turned hateful as he snarled.

"I hate you!"

Thranduil's brow furrowed with hurt-filled confusion at the dwarf's sudden outburst.

"What is wrong my pet?"

"You're a liar!"

The Elvenking nervously glanced over his work and to the book, checking for mistakes. He couldn't find a single reason behind Thorin's anger.

"I do not understand. What has troubled you?"

With anger surging through the prince's hands, he grabbed a pile of jewels and through them towards his master. Thranduil blocked them with his long sleeve and stared back in horror.

"Is it still not enough? Is there nothing I can do to prove I care for you?"

**"I do not want your love! I hate you! I want this forest to burn with you in it!"**

Thorin hollered and ran for the door, slamming it shut as he left the room. He snarled and growled as he made his way to the river bank, letting out a ferocious scream.

**"Why do you keep screwing with me!"**

The dwarf let out another intense scream and pounded his fists into the ground.

**"I hate you! I hate you!"**

Thorin seethed with his blood still boiling. Every muscle itched to beat his master senseless. He spotted a rock and threw it across the river, hitting the opposite wall. Again and again he threw more rocks until his anger settled into a calm rage. He fumed through his nostrils as he twisted his fist into the dirt ground.

**"Bastard!"**

"You're pathetic."

**"What?!"**

The prince snapped around and spotted Legolas glaring at him.

**"What do you want?!"**

The elven prince was not amused by the sound of the dwarf's tantrum, seeing his kingdom spiraling into chaos before his eyes. He had been praying all week that the dwarf was finally had control over his own emotions. Tonight was the last night the elven prince would see his kingdom in one piece again before he is sent to the mountain as his punishment.

**"Dwarves are incredibly senseless! How could I have placed my kingdom's future in your hands?!"**

**"Go to hell bastard!"**

Thorin stood with his gaze lowered with violent intent. He clenched his fists tightly, ready to fight the enraged elven prince. Legolas didn't take the threat kindly and immediately attacked the dwarf.

Thorin tried to punch, but the elf was quick to grab hold and twist it behind the dwarf's back. Legolas kicked the Durin's knees out and drove his elbow into Thorin's spine, pinning the dwarf flat on his stomach.

**"Don't you get understand you idiot! This kingdom with be ruined from your idiocy!"**

**"I don't care about your kingdom!"**

**"My father loves you, now get over it before I kill you!"**

Thorin hollered and squirmed but the elven prince quickly sent a painful threat to dislocate the dwarf's shoulder. Thorin seethed, breathing heavily into the ground, and laid still.

**"You're the fool! He is only acting! He only wants me to obey him so he can use me for his wretched lust!"**

Legolas' grip tightened, sending a jolting pain through the dwarf's arm. He only had a few hours left, and curing the dwarf's idiocy would be a miracle.

**"Why would my father care if you obeyed him?! If he wanted to have sex with you he would have raped you countless times already!"**

**"He has already raped me you stupid elf!"**

The elven prince let out a dangerous growl.

"**Stupid creature MY father cares for your pleasure!** **He's not once broken your body and left you bleeding to death as I have seen in countless victims of orcs!"**

**"How would you know what your father has done to me?!"**

"**There isn't a soul in this kingdom that can't hear your moans through my father's door!** The only horrifying screams we hear are when **you're throwing your tantrums!**!"

"What are you speaking about?! We haven't had sex since the first time we arrived here!"

Legolas glanced around with an absurd look.

"Are you merely in denial so you don't have to face the truth? Or are simply playing with yourself in my father's presence?"

**"What are you saying you stupid elf?! He's been sewing that damn robe this entire time!"**

The elven prince's face continued to distort with confused thoughts. He removed his hold on the dwarf and paced around angrily. Thorin sat on his ankles and rubbed his shoulder while glaring at the elf who was trying to make sense of the sounds he's heard.

There was a slight chance he could save his kingdom and he wasn't going to give up.

"Did my father intoxicate you?"

Thorin shrugged.

"What do you mean? I do not feel as if I've ingested poison and your father has not given me a sip of alcohol."

"We have heard moans that are obviously yours. It is no illusion and what's worse is I can smell it too…"

Legolas's lips pursed out of revulsion. Thorin eyed him suspiciously before sniffing himself.

"What smell?"

The elven prince shuttered at the thought.

"That repulsive stench of intercourse. It would also seem you have not had a bath in ages…"

Thorin looked at his skin, now also confused. He continued to smell himself, knowing Legolas was right about the bath. The elven prince growled with frustration.

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Legolas shut his mouth as he watched the dwarf search every inch of his body. Thorin slid his hands down his arms and stomach, searching for any remnants of Thranduil's sexual activities. When he realized there was only one place left to look he gave Legolas a grievous look.

Slowly he slid his hands down his backside and there against his fingertips was evidence of continuous intercourse, smeared and dried all over his arse. Legolas picked up from the dwarf's silence that he was not wrong in his assumptions.

"Do you understand now?"

"No…"

"Why?"

The Elven prince hissed at the stubborn dwarf who was gazing in thought.

"When did it happen?… I don't remember him ever trying…"

"I imagine he slipped you a toxic plant or put you under a spell. It would not be the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"My father kept you asleep for 3 days while I went to Erebor to retrieve all those gifts you've been receiving."

"You're the one who brought those? Wait… I was asleep for 3 days? He has done something similar back in Erebor but I do not understand why he kept me asleep. Did he use me then?"

"From what the other elves have told me, nothing happened to you. He did nothing with your body aside from keeping you with him at all times. I do not know why but the fact that you yourself admit he's yet to try anything with you while your awake is proof he cares for his lover's pleasure, not merely his own."

"I hardly believe that. He has taken more pleasure in toying and humiliating me than he has in sex."

Legolas clenched his fists, taking a deep breath before calming himself. He knew the way to connect with the dwarf's mind wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Tell me… Did he force himself… Inside you the first time?..."

"No… I was afraid…"

Legolas smiled triumphantly, though it was a bit out of place for their conversation.

"I knew my father was not like the orcs. He would have never tortured your body so barbarically."

Thorin didn't pay attention to the elf's words and allowed his fingers to wander back to his entrance. His finger travelled along the still stretched ring as he remembered how Thranduil took notice of his fears. He muttered lowly to himself in thought.

"I hated him… He broke my mind in order to get me to obey… I was fondled and humiliated… He grabbed me and pinned me down repeatedly… I was afraid he would break my body each time… But he never tried… He still found pleasure using my body in other ways but he never forced me to endure that kind of pain…"

"I don't want to know but how did it eventually happen? Did he merely persuade you?

"I don't know… It was a long day…"

"You were the one to ask for it then?"

"Yes, I wanted him… But then…"

Thorin's pleasurable memory turned sour as he remembered his grandfather had been watching the entire scene. Tears came to Thorin's eyes and he pounded the ground again.

**"It's his fault they hate me! They would have never known what was going on if he hadn't forced my grandfather to watch!"**

Legolas' seemingly prideful smile died immediately as his eyes locked with horror. He couldn't find a single word to express the shame that overtook his heart. However the dwarf continued to spout out his sorrow.

"I didn't know… **I betrayed them! I wanted sex with our captor!** I tried to free them but they didn't trust me… He brought my family to dinner… He… He made them all watch… I had no choice but to play along so he wouldn't come after them… I've never brought shame to my family before… I can never go home now… I am an outcast and my fate is here… Even if I free them I have nowhere to go…"

Wet puddles of dirt formed from the dwarf's tears and the elven prince looked down in sorrow.

"I'm sorry…"

Thorin looked up with watery eyes, barely able to make out the elf's silhouette. His voice cracked from grief as he spoke.

"How can I pretend to love him?... How can I take this burden on by myself when there is no one to return to? I've been selfish…. I tried to forget everything in these last days… I've tried to find comfort in those gifts so I could imagine I was home. Forgetting my family's hatred… Forget the impossible hope of freeing them!"

Legolas stepped towards the dwarf who flinched instinctively. He kneeled down reaching out with unsure hands and wrapped his arms around his father's slave. It was an awkward hug but he deeply sought to console the dwarf prince even though it would not make amends for his father's actions.

Thorin tensed from the odd embrace, shaking as if he was about to be thrown and attacked.

"What are you doing?"

"My mother always held me whenever I was sad. I'm sorry if I am not doing this right… I have never done it to another before…"

"But why are you doing this?…"

"Because I'm sorry…"

The dwarf's breaths stuttered as his heart trembled with every beat. He launched himself against the elf's body and wrapped his arms tightly around the elven prince's rib cage. Thorin sobbed into Legolas' shoulder and the elf corrected his embrace from the dwarf's example.

Legolas quietly allowed the dwarf to cry out his pain until he calmed down. Thorin sniffled a bit and broke their embrace to wipe his nose. The elf shook off the wet feeling on his shoulder and waited for the dwarf to speak.

"What do I do?..."

Legolas glanced over the dwarf, wondering what the proper response would be.

"Is there any way to gain your family's forgiveness?"

"No… Remember… Dwarves would rather die than submit to their enemy…"

"I see… If you did free them, what would you do?"

"I don't know… I have already accepted that this will be my life after their free…"

"It is noble to sacrifice oneself to save those he cares for. I will not lie and give you false hope of ever returning to your mountains. However, are you sure you can accept living here?"

"I have no other choice, whether I accept it or not…"

"I know I cannot give comfort to your situation, but it will give your mind peace if you can find something here to keep your sanity."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have been enjoying the last week with my father whether you'll admit to it or not. Even if you hate him for all the terrible things he's done to you, you're still capable of living in his presence. Focus on anything that brings you joy so you'll know your future wont' always be so dark… It may help you in this lonely task. With no one to go to for strength you need to keep your spirits high to continue."

Thorin's fingers traced over the marking on his collar.

"Are you saying I should be happy to be his slave?"

Legolas lowered his head and gave a pitying nod. However, a somewhat comforting smile curled his lips.

"If you look around you're not really alone here… We're all his slaves, running about at his command… Trapped in this kingdom by his word and never allowed to see the wonders of the world. Except when we are sent to your mountain…. We're still allowed to drink wine however."

Thorin chuckled lightheartedly at the kind gesture. The dwarf's tone was slightly bitter as if annoyed by the elf's attempt to cheer him up.

"I don't suppose he's ever used any of you for sex however?"

Legolas huffed with a challenging smirk.

"We aren't the ones who begged to sit on his lap and enjoyed every moment."

Thorin lowered his head in shame though his cheeks flared with a red hue. Legolas caught sight of the dwarf's blush and proceeded to encourage the dwarf to enjoy his own lust. Even if that involved his father…

With a quick horrifying shudder the elven prince squatted beside Thorin with his voice full of tease.

"Was he your first?"

Thorin blushed more and Legolas raised his brow to torment the dwarf's emotions. He suppressed a gag and tried hard not to visualize his words.

"Your blushing, my father must have been good. I bet you crawled and begged for more. You lust for my father don't you?"

The dwarf's lips contorted with a subtle smile trying to form. He couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the Elvenking inside him.

Legolas' grin widened. He threw out any decency he had in order to cheer up the dwarf, using words he had often heard from the promiscuous Silvans. Although the first sentence had his stomach trying to burst out of his gut.

"Did he feel… Warm inside you?... Did it make your skin burn for his touch?..."

"Go away!"

Thorin shoved Legolas away but it was clear from his tone that he was embarrassed and hiding his lust-favoring thoughts. The elven prince shuddered from the fowl image.

He regained himself and chuckled while jogging towards the stairs. He turned with a taunting pose as If trying to lure the dwarf to follow him.

"I bet your jaw dropped for him without a single command. How long did… the taste linger?..."

"Shut up Legolas!"

That oh-so amusing tone still filled the dwarf's voice. Thorin's smile was hardly invisible now and he charged the elf playfully. Legolas laughed and ran up the stairs, using his height to skip a few steps.

"Damn your legs!"

"Ha! But I know you enjoy the height of us elves! It makes it easier for you to stand between my father's doesn't it?!"

"Shut up!"

Chuckling and curses echoed up the stairwell as the two prince's playfully ran up them. Each taunt from Legolas made the dwarf's smile grow wider and deepen the red color on his cheeks. The elven prince led the dwarf back to his father's door and quietly hushed Thorin when he caught up.

Thorin immediately shoved Legolas for all the taunts and the elf merely laughed quietly. The dwarf chuckled along until he noticed Thranduil's door looming in front of him. Fear started to crawl up his spine and he backed away.

"Don't."

The dwarf gulped and looked at Legolas for help.

"Your future no longer has your family within it. Despite how you lived in Erebor you will adjust here in time. Don't be afraid of this place. It is your sacrifice to your family and it's the best outcome I have witnessed in hundreds of years… We're not orcs, neither is my father. I know you fear him, I do as well. But what you fear right now isn't his insanity?"

"No…"

"What is it you fear?"

Legolas already knew the answer but he needed Thorin to admit it before the dwarf could move on.

"I'm afraid of love…"

"Why?"

"Because I want to experience real love… Not this false charade…"

"Love is not based on guidelines. My father's affections are real."

Thorin starred at Legolas, pondering the elf's words over in his head. It still didn't make sense to him and the elven prince could see it in his eyes.

"What do you define as love?"

The dwarf lowered his head in failure.

"I don't know…"

"If you don't know, how do you know if you have it or not?"

"I guess it should be a feeling… That is what I've been told."

"So then you feel nothing towards my father but that does not mean his love isn't there. He merely expresses it differently… But he still shows the same level of care and concern for a loved one."

"Then what do I do? How can I fall in love with my enemy?"

"I didn't ask you too."

"What?"

"I'm asking you to accept and bear his love as your sacrifice. You do not have to love him."

"But he'll know I do not return his love."

"My father only cares that you're satisfied enough… Though I feel that is a contradiction in the way he humiliates you…"

"No… Your right… I hated it… But even though I hated it my body still enjoyed it…"

Thorin gave the elf prince a light smile.

"My body sold me out to a demon."

Legolas gave a reassuring nod.

"A demon I am sure is sulking right now. He is no match for his slave's depression."

Thorin chuckled and placed his hand on the handle.

"But… What do I do? I still don't know?"

"I told you, enjoy yourself. That's all he wants. Accept his love and lust. When you feel comfortable here that's when you start trying to control him. Sulk when you want him to do something, or be silent if you wish. That seems to affect him more than a loud tantrum. When you're able to get him to do anything you want, demand your family's freedom."

Thorin nodded with a smile as his confidence grew. Legolas bowed to the dwarf whose heart melted at the sign of respect. He resisted a tear knowing he'd been crying like a child far too often than he should have been.

"Thank you…"

Legolas smiled and left Thorin to his task. He looked back with one finale prayer that the dwarf would cover for his absence. The elven prince then left his kingdom.

I can do this.

This is my home now and there is someone who loves me behind this door.

He's a monster but one I can control…

I can do this.


End file.
